Transformers Unwanted Soldier
by RatchetsGirl1
Summary: ON HOLD! Undergoing a rewrite!
1. Opening

**_I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS... Only The Alpha Squad._**

Who do you turn to...when one's faith is at its lowest?

Who do you turn to when hope is but a small ray in the darkest of nights?

Who do you turn to when it seems like the world has completely given up?

When something that needs done, is guaranteed to fail and end in death; or when one's inner strength is at it the all time low with no glimmer of rising again... only promising to fall into the ashes of failure, forever drowning in the deep reaches of helplessness.

You could say that you can turn to us, or rather... you could. We were called the Alpha squad; A squadron of scientifically engineered Soldiers. Filled with risk takers, dare devils, ballsy attitudes filled with confidence and all around hard asses. Fighting was in our blood, embedded deep into our very DNA by the Scientists who had experimented on us (With our consent of course). We lived for the thrill of the hunt, the raging adrenaline of terror and life threatening situations, and we lived to fight for not the country, but the entire world.

We were the best of the best, the top dogs, and the one many relied upon in a pinch. We weren't afraid to take a mission, and for a while... we seemed unstoppable.

At least... we once were...

My name is Acirah Byrne... I was once like them, a risk taker, a dare devil with a ballsy attitude ready to challenge any in my path and filled with a confidence that would put many to shame. I was once their medic, their infiltrator, their spy, and all around good soldier... I was once their ally, their friend, their sister... and their teammate.

They trusted me...

They looked up to me and when the commander wasn't around, they looked to me to lead.

I often had asked myself... was it for the best that they trusted me so?

That they looked to me?

My answer was no... it wasn't.

For I betrayed them in the end... and left them to the fire.


	2. Welcome to NEST

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Open your eyes_...

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Nothingness, Emptiness, Silence, Pain... Where was she? Images flashed behind her eyelids, memories flickering by like an old movie scene. How did she get here?

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The rain pelted her sore body, soothing her blazing skin and washing away the grime. Where was she? Her eyes opened, quickly met with blurred and fuzzy images as she hissed at the painful bright lights.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

She could not remember how she got wherever she was; Soft, damp grass beneath her. She was alone, not a single life form near by... She squeezed her eyes closed and was graced with more images; warriors, soldiers fighting in a building and fire blazing in the distance. Smoke in the air, filling the lungs with every burning intake. Allies, they were her allies! But where were they? She turned from her half laying position on a tree stump, and before her lay naught but ashes and took sorrow filled resignation that she was alone.

And she deserved it...

...

...

...

Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh.

Have you ever seen a view from a helicopter? The view was rather beautiful once you were out of the cloud coverage. Beautiful skies colored different hues of blue, deep green and brown lands beneath going on for miles at times before changing to the darker blue of water. Birds of the air flew about near by, some in the distance, and creatures of the sea breaking the surface of the gentle waves in the ocean.

Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh.

Acirah was brought out of her admiration of the scenery by a memory, the noise of the helicopter she sat in faded into the background as her mind took her back.

 _"Stand up Maggot!"_

 _Acirah stood upon her feet, wincing as her muscles tightened painfully and glanced up at her superior, Sargent Antonio Larson._

 _"You're being transferred today." He sneered down to her. "-To a special op's team in Diego Garcia called N.E.S.T. You will be transferred there via helicopter and placed under the teachings of Major William Lennox's choice."_

 _She stood emotionless, not allowing any sign of her emotions show. He would just use it against her as he always had._ _"Sir, yes sir."_

 _"Good, now go pack your things and get out of here." He sneered once more down to her._

 _She saluted and turned on her heel, marching off to her quarters for her things. While she was nervous, she was also happy to finally be leaving this hell hole._

"-asking for a landing."

She blinked back to reality, glancing over to the Pilot and tilted her head, listening in.

-Roger that bleakmelody, your clear for landing.- Sounded from the Radio.

The Pilot turned to her with a smirk "Ladies and gentlemen!" She rolled her eye's, she was the only one on the helicopter... "We are clear for landing, please keep your hands and feet in the vehicle until we land and thank you for choosing Bleakmelody as your flight." The Pilot chuckled before landing the helicopter. He began to power it down and as the chopper's blades started slowing a man with light brown hair came walking up, opening the door to her side.

"You must be Acirah Byrne." He started. "I'm Major Lennox, please follow me to the rest of the new recruits. You're late."

Acirah picked up her large pack, knowing the rest of her things would be delivered to her quarters at a later time, and followed the Major. Her orange/brown eye's swept over the soldiers marching around the base, some tinkering with the military vehicles or weapons, and some even cleaning up messes or yelling at new recruits. She bit back a nervous gulp, knowing that training here was rumored to be the harshest of training. She thought her training from before was rough but this, she worried this would be even worse.

Yet, she made a promise to someone that she would make it and enter N.E.S.T.

"Alright Maggots!" She faintly heard as Lennox led her into the line of new recruits. Before them was a few vehicles with all blue eyed males before them in the main Hanger; A White and orange Rescue hummer with a brown haired male in a white lab coat standing in front with his arms folded. Blue eyes watching intently to every detail about those around him.

Next to him was a flamed peter build truck and a black haired male dressed in a jean jacket and army pants. A bit of facial stubble covered his stern face but his eyes held a kindness in them

Next to that was a large black GMC Topkick and a brown haired, very buff, scarred male stood in front of it, he had been the one speaking. "Listen up!" He barked, his own blue eyes scanning the new recruits with a scowl.

She noticed a few other vehicles with men in front of them, some women too. Among the list was; A silver Lamborghini and a gold Lamborghini with Twins sitting before it, each having dirty blonde/brown hair, one looked more rougher then the other while the later of the two seemed very mischievous.

Three identical motorcycles colored Blue, pink, and purple. A blonde, brunet, and red head stood in front of them.

"Byrne!" The previous voice barked again causing her to snap over to him. Upon his shirt was a name tag with the name Ron Hide. She looked up into his blazing eye's and spotted him freeze, blinking as his face drained of all emotion except shock.

"Sir?"

He blinked once he heard her voice before growling. "Is something more interesting then your commanding officer?"

"No Sir."

"Then WHY are you finding it difficult to listen to said commander?"

"My apologies Commander Hide, I was taking in my surroundings."

His eyes narrowed at her. "What is your full name maggot?"

"Acirah Byrne."

"Rank."

"Spy, infiltrator, and field medic of Alpha squad."

He blinked before looking over to the soldiers around the base that went deathly silent, murmuring among themselves.

"THE Alpha squad?" Lennox turned from speaking to Robert Epps.

"Sir, yes sir."

The soldiers around began to sneer and send dirty looks her way.

He furrowed his eyes for a second, not understanding what she meant for a moment but decided he would look into it later. "Don't let me catch you slacking off." He glared down to her. "Or I'll have you shipped off this island faster then you can blink."

She blinked at him, "Sir, yes sir."

"Get back in line."

She did as she was told before Ron began walking down the line to observe the rookies before him, only she wasn't a rookie.

She watched as a few soldiers cast her looks, all ranging between curiosity to animosity. She frowned as her gut clenched with guilt, knowing why they all looked at her that way...

"-Renaldo with Our medic Ryan Chett." The male in front of the Peter built truck Spoke and she realized she had tuned out his introduction.

A cute Mexican, maybe in his mid to early twenties, moves from the rookie lines and over to the man in front of the rescue hummer. Now known to her as Ryan Chett.

"Anita, Lorean, Daliah will be with our motorcyclist triplets: Darcy, Mia, and Flora."

Anita; a cream blond with grey eyes, Lorean; a light brunette with brown eyes, and Daliah; a tall beautiful dark skinned female with black hair and bright green eyes, made their way over to the three females Acirah had seen earlier.

As Acirah watched the newer recruits being sent off to certain people she tuned back in when the man began speaking once more. "Leah Celes, and Acirah Byrnes will be with our weapons specialist Ron Hide."

An Indian woman stepped up beside her, skin a russet color and black hair coming down like a waterfall to her shoulders. Hard black/brown eye's stared out determinedly and strong, she would be her partner in this place. Both girls stared at Ron Hide, waiting for his command.

His gaze was hard and his eye's were filled with annoyance, she bet he really hadn't been looking forward to having people to train. He observed them a moment longer before giving them details on what he expected of them.

They were to do the following;

Listen to every word he said. Duh...

No whining.

Finish training and no skipping out.

Stick to his regime.

Keep their personal life out of work.

No slacking off.

No excuses for being late to anything.

And if we did not meet his criticism then he would ship us out. Acirah let a puff of air out between her lips, this guy would be a hard ass. She listened to every word he spoke, ignoring his glare and annoyed looks as if he could be doing something so much better then what he was doing right now, when he was finished a member lead the two to their new room. Once they were shut in they noticed most of their items sitting upon their beds.

"You want this side of that side?" Leah started.

"Uh... That side?" Acirah pointed to the right side of the room.

"I already chose that side."

"..."

"..."

"You know what this is?" Acirah started. "This is that awkward moment. Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal girl. I'm trying to see if you're a normal girl. Balanced, un-medicated, nothing under the crawl space?"

Leah nodded. "Good personal hygiene, wont stab me in my sleep?"

It was Acirah's turn to nod. "No criminal record, won't steal anything?"

Leah nodded once more. "Trust worthy, wont turn on me in battle?"

Acirah flinched at the trustworthy part, after what happened to the Alpha squad... could she be a tust worthy person once more? She knew she would never allow what happened to happen again...

With that thought Acirah nodded.

Leah watched her, this Acirah person intrigued her. Leah HAD heard the rumors of what happened to the Alpha squad she was on but, she wanted to hear Acirah's side of the story. After all, everyone's version was different right? Maybe, for all they knew, it was a huge misunderstanding. After the two set up each of their perspective areas they bid each other good night. Tomorrow the real deal began...

...  
...

"So she abandoned all her comrades?" Ratchet tsk'ed as he read on the information he had looked up in the military banks.

"Disgusting cretin." Ironhide growled angrily, and to think he had this kind of person on HIS team? "I ought to-"

"You will do nothing." Optimus started as he folded his arms in a human way.

"What?! But Optimus-"

"That is final." He said, optics narrowed at the information before him. Something in it did not sound right, it seemed incomplete. Something was missing. "I believe there is more to the story, and Acirah Byrne may be hiding it."

"Then let me interrogate her!" Ironhide growled, cocking back his cannon. If there was one thing he hated it was cowardice, and abandoning your own comrade in arms was one of the biggest act of cowardice you could commit.

"We do not know the full extent of the story." Ratchet started but was interrupted by Ironhide.

"It's all right there." He grouched.

"Your just pissed that your stuck with a human." Sunstreaker sneered.

"I do not fully believe this information." Optimus told his team. "There is more than meets the eye."

"What will we do?"

"For now we go about our daily routine and plans as if nothing has changed. We will observe this Acirah Byrnes very closely. I want you to get close to her, make her comfortable. I would like her to tell us on her own. If we find out the secret she is holding, we will decide then and there what is to happen." Optimus finished. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe I want you two to get close to her. Try and gain her trust."

Sunstreaker scowled, his denial of said request failed to come out as he registered the seriousness of his leaders tone and expression. Didn't mean he was at all pleased with being entrusted to gain the trust of a filthy human. Let alone a messed up one.

"Who's stuck with who now?" It was Hides turn to sneer before he transformed and sped out of the Autobot hanger, He wasn't happy that he had to deal with this... This traitorous waste of flesh.

He smirked to himself, he would work her to the _bone_. Eventually she would quit or she would show her true colors, and he would be waiting.


	3. The Lambo Twins

"Move!"

Acirah whirled to the left, her feet scraping up the dry rocky ground beneath her as she hid behind a run down vehicle, stirring up a cloud of dirt. She peered back around it, her orange/brown eyes sweeping the area before pinpointing her partner's position. Leah made quick hand motions for her partner to hurry, as she too, watched for unwanted enemies that ran scattered around the area. Quickly yet silently, Acirah made a mad dash towards Leah's position before quickly joining her in hiding.

Giving a few huff's of air as her lungs sucked it in greedily, Acirah turned to her partner. "How is the path way?"

"Clear, looks like we've beaten our assailants to the targeted meeting point."

"For how long?" Acirah murmured sarcastically.

"Question of the day."

Acirah smirked, not that anyone could see it under her usual face mask. "Where's our snipers?"

"Above."

She looked up briefly as a few people hopped unnoticed on the rooftops. She then then peered around to see a few enemies in the way. "Think we can take them if the snipers kept an eye from above?"

"Possibly, we have to move quickly." Leah replied as she fired a shot, hitting her target and watching gleefully as they fell to the floor 'dead' "Oh yeah! Head shot!"

"You enjoy this a bit too much."

"Bite me."

"Maybe later." Acirah winked before holding her hand to her helmets radio. "Scout to hunters." She radio'd.

"Hunters speaking, what is your command?"

Acirah frowned beneath her face mask, "Targets are in sight, we are going in. I need you all to keep an eye on any... surprises."

"Roger, Hunters over and out."

"Lets move." Leah spoke next as the two ran from their position further into the area they hid. Quickly, they made their way towards their targets. Leah tackled her victim, the butt of her gun smashing into their helmets, disorientating them. She used this time to fire her weapon into their head, smirking to herself as he 'died'. Acirah went to her target and tackled him as well, firing at his legs causing him to cripple to the floor when a shot hit her shoulder causing her to yelp and rear back, someone had snuck up on her. Her snipers were busy taking out the other enemies that broke into the area. She ducked under a punch and hit him with the butt of her gun like she saw Leah before kicking out at him, making him fall to the floor in an undignified heap. Before she could add the final blow she felt her previous enemy grab her foot and yank, causing her to fly back and land into a pile of mud. With a growl of frustration, She struggled up, shooting the guy that pulled her before shooting the other. Together with Leah they dispatched the enemies and raced towards their final location.

Aricah was tackled roughly and harshly into the ground, the rocky texture dug into her somewhat tan skin painfully as she let out a grunt of annoyance. Her legs flailed, kicking out with all her strength and caught the enemy in the stomach causing them to gasp for more breath at the sudden loss of air. They rolled off of her and she used this moment to run for Leah's position only to feel something hit her side and caused her to crash into the ground once more.

"Acirah!"

"Fail." Ron's voice echoed through the area and all the gun fire and fighting stopped as the seasoned soldiers, who played the enemy, and rookies watched Commander Hide walking out from his truck and over to the downed Acirah.

She growled under her breath as she sat up only to, for the third time, be shoved face down into the dirt. Ron's foot was on her helmet, almost rubbing her face in. "If this were real you would be dead." Came his harsh tone.

"..."

"Nothing to say?"

"Sir, no sir." She grunted when the pressure of his foot increased. "I will do better next time."

"In real life there IS no next time!" He snapped. "You better shape up Byrne, I don't accept weaklings on my team."

She let out a frustrated puff of air, stirring more dirt, as she ranted in her own head. She was right yesterday at introduction, Ron Hide was a hard ass and a prick. She clenched her eye's shut in her frustration before growling when he applied pressure again.

"Do. You. Understand?"

"Sir...yes...sir." She ground out before he finally let her up and marched away.

The soldiers of the base murmured among themselves before Leah quickly made her way over to her partner, tsking in anger as she helped her up. "He's harsh on you." She observed, not that he wasn't harsh on her either, but he was not nearly as harsh to her as he was to her partner. Leah briefly wondered if he had been informed of the story about the Alpha squad by other soldiers, because yesterday he was just as hard on her as he was with Leah and now today he was different. Leah wouldn't doubt that he fell for the rumors and stories about Acirah Byrne.

"I'm fine." Acirah denied.

Leah scowled, "Do not lie to yourself."

"I've had much worse." Acirah murmured before standing when Rons voice shouted for the simulation to begging a new.

That morning the soldiers were, as per usual, rudely awoken for training at the loud sound of the trumpet going off. Acirah rushed to put her usual gear on (Cover photo) and she quickly placed her Helmet over her hair before Leah could see it. She always hid her hair, ever since her past which caused it to turn into an unnatural looking kind. She and Leah rushed to put their shoes on before jogging out with the rest of the soldiers.

Today Ron wanted to see their reactions in battle and set up a simulation for the new recruits. All the seasoned soldiers would play the enemies while the rookies would fight them. Acirah and Leah's main goal was to get to the rendezvous point while avoiding enemy capture. Enemy fire was simple small, but stung and left small marks, pellets; and as she ran the course again and again she kept finding that Ron *who played the enemy commander* seemed to love shoving her into the mud and dirt.

So much so that she was caked in it by the end of the exorcise. She also found that he seemed to have a target on her specifically, this caused her to sigh in resignation. She knew it was only a matter of time before he too started treating her different. They always did... As Acirah lay there on the ground, tired and sore, she saw a shadow figure step in her line of sight.

"Man, ol' Hide sure has it out for you." Came an unfamiliar voice.

When Acirah took in the strangers appearance she noted it was the mischievous twin she saw yesterday in front of the silver Lamborghini. He was giving her a friendly yet pitying grin.

"Hm." Was her only tired response as she closed her eyes once more. She was to tired to do much and her muscles were screaming in protest when she shifted into a better position, body begging for a relaxing bath.

"The names Sid Ewiep. This is my brother Sunny."

"It's not Sunny." Said brother hissed. "The names... Sean Karter"

"Here." Sid offered his hand to the wary Acirah who only continued to stare at him. "Uh..."

"I'm covered in mud." She stated.

"... really? I hadn't noticed." Sid rolled his eyes. "I don't bite."

She took his hand and let him lift her sore form up.

"Unless you want me to." Sid grinned in a flirty way making her cringe.

"No thanks." She shot down. "I'm Acirah Byrne."

"Nice to meet you Cirah!"

She stared blankly at him for a moment. "Cirah?"

"Sure." Sid chuckled. "I'm nicknamed Sides, Sean is nicknamed Sunny-"

"-and I don't like it! So stop!"

"-And your now Cirah." Sid wrapped his arm around her shoulder despite the drying mud and dirt, and ignoring the disgusted look from Sean. "I think we will be great friends!"

"I don't need friends." Acirah muttered before shrugging him off and continuing on her way.

"You don't have to be so rude about it." Sean growled protectively.

Acirah paused, looking behind her at them. "I am merely stating the truth. If you know what is good for you, you will stay away from me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a warning, it is better if you stayed away." She then faced forward once more and continued on. The only person she had to let in was her partner, and she knew that would most likely be a mistake later on.

"Who does that fleshy think she is?" Sunstreaker growled after she left, his holoforms gaze was shooting fire in her retreating direction.

"Who knows." Sideswipe watched her walking off before grinning.

"Don't even think about it Sides."

"What? I'm curious."

"We all know what happens when you're curious. Stay out of it."

"Yeah but boss bot wanted us to. Get her to open up, we gotta be persistent here Sunny. This one won't fall at our feet like the other females. I like a good challenge!" The mischievous glint in Sideswipes eye made Sunstreaker groan. This human was in for one hell of a time here if Sideswipe didn't get what he wanted.

...

...

...

Acirah ended up back in her room, showering all the gunk off of her body before staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, thinking back to the twins. "It's best if I don't get any attachments... it is for your own safety..."


	4. First Mission

"Wake up."

Acirah groaned in pain.

"Wake up femme!"

She opened an eye, glaring out at Sean who was chained to the wall before her blurred vision rested on her surroundings. They were in a run down room, the walls were ripped and falling apart, the bed covered in filth and the floor a dirty purple color with debris from the roof and wall laying about. Sean was chained to the heater that sat under the barred window and Acirah was wounded upon the raggedy bed, Sean no different as he had bruises and a few bandaged area's. Candles were on the walls for lighting when it was dark, but most of them seemed almost out of the waxed candle.

"W-what?" Acirah croaked groggily as she tried to sit up, hissing as her head pounded. She brought a shaky hand to cup her head, noting it was wounded and bleeding. She also noted that her helmet and mask had been removed. Her once beautiful hair was caked with dirt, keeping its color hidden and only showing as a brown. Definitely not her hair color... wounds littered her body, cuts, scabs, bruises. One cut in particular bothered her, a cut upon her thigh. "What h-happened?"

"We were ambushed." Sean hissed as he moved around to get more comfortable. "The fraggers were waiting for us."

Acirah hissed when her head began pounding and images flitted through her mind.

 _She landed onto the ground with a thud, eyes glaring up at the obstacle before her. She'd fallen five times so far and Ron's shouting and sneers were getting to her. How was she supposed to prove herself to him when he made her courses and exercises the toughest out of everyone else? She growled to herself in anger as she got up, brushing off the dirt from her uniform and adjusting her helmet._

 _"Hey, need some help?" Sid whispered from next to her._

 _"No." She denied, she had to do it her self. She must complete what she started, or it wouldn't feel like she accomplished anything, she had to prove herself worthy to Ron... Somehow._

 _"Just let me show you how to-"_

 _"I said no, now be quiet so I can concentrate." She hissed to him, glaring forward._

 _"Primus femme, would you just- would you just cooperate with me for once? Give me your hand."_

 _"I can do it Sid, go away."_

 _"Why are you so stubborn?"_

 _"Why do you keep butting in?!" Acirah snapped as Sid scowled at her._

 _"Would it kill you to, oh I don't know, act like a PARTNER for once?"_

 _"Your not my partner." She glared at him, poking her finger in his chest with her frustration._

 _"Enough!" Ron's voice startled the two. "I've grown tired of hearing your bickering, Sid! Go help your brother with the mess YOU both made."_

 _"Aww Hidey" Sid whined only to yelp when Ron cuffed the back of his head. "Ow! I'm going, I'm going! Ya hard ass." Sid laughed in a taunting way as he dodged another cuff before joining his grumbling and ticked off brother. The two had pranked Ron this morning, dropping paint upon his Topkick, pink to be specific, and now the two were mopping up the aftermath._

 _"You." Ron turned to Acirah, glaring down his nose at her. "I'm sick of your attitude."_

 _"It had been but a few days since she met those... those terror twins, and she knew they were trouble they first met. So far in the past few days all they had been doing was pranking the more seasoned soldiers, Ron, and Dr. Chett. The latter of the three was pranked the most. Not only that, but Sid wouldn't leave her alone! Always following her around, talking to her and bothering her. Trying to get her to speak with him more and no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she pushed him away, he kept coming back._

 _It was infuriating! Why didn't he understand that it was better for him to stay away from her?_

 _"Might I suggest something?" Dr Chett's voice came in as he pushed up his glasses with his finger. He'd just entered the main room and now made his way over to Ron's side, eyes glancing to Acirah as his lips twitched ever so slightly._

 _The two had been getting a long quite well._

 _Ron looked at him in a bored way, "What? Cleaning up your med bay yet again?"_

 _Acirah slid her gaze to chett, returning the small lip twitch. During the times Ron punished her for getting things wrong, or not doing it right, she was sent to 'clean' the Med bay. One time, as she cleaned while Chett worked, he had been having issues with a patient and she offered to help. Though he scoffed at her offer at first, once she informed him of her medical licence and abilities, he had allowed her to help. He must of enjoyed the extra help, because when she was sent there yet again he had her help him once more. They talked and got a long quite well and he even taught her things she hadn't learned yet. Once the 'punishment' was over she played it up as if she was miserable from the 'punishment' followed by Ryan. He did have a reputation to keep and so their little sessions were a secret._

 _After all, If Ron found out that she actually liked her time in the med bay with Dr. Chet then he would take it away. "No." Chett narrowed his eyes dangerously, in such a way that Ron flinched. Yes, Ron Hide flinched. If there was anything on this planet that could intimidate Ron of all people, it was Dr. Ryan Chett. Acirah held back a snicker. "A survival exercise with her and the twins._

 _"... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRAGGING MIND?!"_

 _"I may be old but my hearing is as sharp as ever." Dr, chett snapped. "The abandoned station."_

 _Ron blinked before he smirked, "THE abandoned station?"_

 _Acirah frowned, she wasn't liking the sound of this..._

 _"The very one."_

 _"And whats the punishment for failure?"_

 _"Base cleaning, top to bottom, including the 'cars'."_

 _She REALLY wasn't liking the sound of this..._

 _"Deal."_

"We were camping at the a-abandoned station." Acirah remembered.

"Those fraggers ambushed us before we had the chance!" Sean snarled as he struggled more.

"Stop that racket!" A voice shouted from the door before a grey haired man entered. He was very well dressed and his silver/grey hair was slicked back as he stared down at the prisoners. "You." He pointed to Sean who growled. "Let's go."

Two more men came in, not so well dressed and with creepy masks covering their faces. They made their way to Sean who fought back, kicking and fighting as they unhooked him from his chains before dragging him forth. Being that he was not compliant they threw hits at him themselves. Acirah struggled from her position, shouting for them to leave Sean alone. Her calls fell upon deaf ears and she found herself alone. The room filled with the deep hum of silence as the sound of their footsteps faded. She wracked her brain to remember HOW exactly they had gotten captured, but her memories were fuzzy. Perhaps they'd hit her in her head to knock her out...

She closed her eyes and concentrated, images slowly flitted by, she remembered her and the twins walking in the woods. All the were not to happy about being stuck together for a few days. Her and Sean would argue before Sid tried soothing the tension only to freak out at every little noise. She could tell they never went camping before, especially when Sid and Sean argued about how to put up a tent.

...

...

...

 _"That's not how you pitch a tent Sid." Acirah sighed._

 _"Sure it is!"_

 _"You clearly don't know how to do it right." Sean deadpanned._

 _"Course I do! I do it all the time." Sid defended._

 _"Your lying." Sean and Acirah said in unison causing Sid to blink._

 _"That's creepy."_

 _"Just let me put it up." Sean rolled his eyes._

 _"As if you know how to do it!"_

 _"I do."_

 _"No you don't!"_

 _Acirah watched the two argue before sighing once more and began the process of putting up the tents, by the time she was done with them she turned back to the two and spotted them still arguing._

 _"We could use some wood to be warm when you two are done." Acirah told them, causing the two to stop arguing and stare at her. "I'll be fishing."_

...

...

...

"Get in there!"

She turned her attention to the door, how long has she been asleep? When did she even fall asleep? The door burst open and Sean was thrown harshly to the floor, body littered in wounds. The guards gave a harsh laugh before locking the door, their laughter echoing through the halls as they left.

"Sean?" Acirah called, ignoring her body aches as she crawled across the bed before toppling off due to dizziness. "Sean?" She winced as the cut on her thigh rubbed into dirt. She crawled over to his body, worry coursing through her. His wounds were bad, very bad and she couldn't tell if he was breathing with how dark the room was getting. It must be night time... She crawled over to him, and placed her head upon his chest. She briefly, VERY BRIEFLY, noted how perfectly fit against his body, before she closed her eyes and listened for his heart beat.

But, instead of a heartbeat, Acirah was met with an odd humming noise. When the sound first hit her eardrum she felt herself relax, almost melting onto him at the sound. It was so soothing... she felt her world darken, fading away until it was just her sitting there listening to the sound. Her own heart was hammering in her chest, which confused her. The humming fluctuated and suddenly she found herself thrown back and pinned to the ground.

Sean was awake and despite his wounds, he was on high alert as his eyes scanned the room wildly and he was breathing deeply, almost panic like. When his eyes locked onto her's she saw something flash in his eyes before he glared down at her in fury, "Don't EVER touch me." His voice was dark in its threat and she could only nod in fear.

He'd never talked like this before and it sent shivers down her spine. Her mouth felt like cotton all the sudden and she licked her lips, swallowing nervously. "I-I couldn't see you breathing. I thought tha- I was making sure your heart was still beating." She mumbled, looking away from him.

He frowned, staring at her more before getting up and off of her and collapsing against the wall with a hiss.

"Your wounded." She noted as his shirt was soaked with what looked like blood in the dark room.

"Yeah?" He glared over at her. "What was your... first clue?"

She winced at his tone, choosing to ignore it before crawling next to him. "They need to be bandaged..."

"Don't touch me." He warned.

"Sean, you need help..." She frowned.

He glared at her more, why should he let her? He didn't know her, he didn't trust her! He didn't need her help. He cursed Ratchet in his head over and over again. It was his accursed trinket that did this to him, that made him this useless and vulnerable.

...

...

...

 _"And what is that?" Sunstreaker asked, narrowing his optics at the pair of cuffs that suddenly appeared upon his and Sideswipes Servos._

 _"A new project I've been working on, an improvement to the holoforms. Just a few more tweaks here and there..." Ratchet murmured as he tinkered with something on the computer._

 _"Whats wrong with the ones we have now?" Sideswipe asked, only half paying attention. The other half was staring at the wall, using his scanners to get through the wall and see the sleeping form of Acirah. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to her, perhaps it was her cold attitude that kept most people away from her like Sunstreaker does? Or perhaps it was because he had a feeling deep down she wasn't truly like this?_

 _Perhaps... deep down she was just hurting and scared... scared to open up. Possibly, she could have been hurt before and so closed herself off to those she doesn't seem to trust? Maybe even fear's to hurt others if they get to close?_

 _'pay attention' Sunstreaker hissed through their twin bond._

 _Sunstreaker didn't know how his brother could even keep trying to get close to that useless femme. All she did was deny him and avoid him! He scowled more when he too had started feeling curious about her, and he blamed that feeling on Sideswipes curiosity and odd obsession with the girl._

 _"YEOUCH!" Sunstreaker was brought back to reality when Ratchet hit his twin with a wrench. "What the frag Ratchet!?"_

 _"That's for not paying attention! Now, The device is ready."_

 _"We're not your lab rats Ratch-" Sideswipe yelped when electrical currents went through him, same with Sunstreaker, and the next thing they knew they were in their holoforms._

 _"Yeah great." Sunstreaker sniped. "We're in the holoforms, I still do not understand how-" He froze, where was his MAIN body? The holoform needed their alt mode to function... so that means... "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

 _"If you were paying attention, you would have heard me explain it," The grumpy medic grouched. "This will turn you pretty much human like, you can eat, breath, drink, and pretty much do what other humans can. HOWEVER! You are more vulnerable in this form, despite still being stronger then any human, and you still have cybertronian attributes. You need a decent amount of energon when you transform between forms, for each form needs the energy for transformation. Without energon, you wont be able to transform to and from the form."_

 _"So if we don't have energon when we're in that form..."_

 _"Your stuck."_

...

...

...

Sean groaned when a noise woke him from his small slumber (He having tried contacting Sideswipe with no success all night most likely due to a dampener of sorts) and he watched as the guards stormed in with a beat up Acirah. When had they taken her?! The guards threw her harshly upon the floor, laughing at her pain before another kicked her.

"Wouldn' be this way ifin ya told us were dat base of urs is!" They sneered down at her.

"G-get scrapped." She hissed to them only to groan when they kicked her ribs again.

Once the guards left Sean turned to her. "Why not just tell them?"

"W-what?"

"Tell them where the base is."

"I w-would never do that!" She growled at him. Her hazel eyes piercing into his blue ones.

"Why not? They'd let us go, end the pain." He told her blankly.

"I would never betray my friends." She said venomously.

"Really? I heard otherwise." He looked off, out of the window at the sun that was now coming up. "Besides, what friends? The only ones who can stand you is Sid and Leah."

"..."

"Just tell them. Don't you want to get out? To go home?"

She glared more at him. "I would never betray my team."

"What about the Alpha team? You betrayed them." He shot at her. "You went on a mission with them, one of those that no one else would take, with a team who trusted you more then anything in the world."

"Stop it..."

"You lead them into an ambush, lead them to their deaths."

"I said stop..."

"You let them be killed. Brutally killed."

"Sean please..."

"and then what did you do? What did you do Acirah?" Sean narrowed his eyes.

"Stop!"

"You left them to burn."

"Shut up!"

"You left your team in the building while the enemies ambushed them, YOU left them to suffer."

"Shut up!"

"To burn into nothing but ashes! And now look at you? You got to live your life out, work for a place they all were striving to join. Your living their dreams, while they rot in the graves. And you know what Acirah?"

"Sean! Stop it! Just shut up!"

"It's all your fault."

Acirah couldn't take it anymore, tears began streaming down. She already knew all this... She already knew it was her fault, that she was a monster for what she did. She regretted every day of her life, every waking moment from the moment she awoke to the moment she slept. She hated living while they could not. She tried killing herself once, to end the pain... but what would that accomplish? It was a quick relief and she deserved to suffer for her sins... for practically killing her team, for being the very reason they were in the dark and cold ground.

She wasn't that person anymore though! She strove everyday to be a better soldier, a better partner, a better friend. She wanted to make up for all that she had done, despite knowing that nothing could EVER make up for was she did...

(AN; Can you believe its saying strived is not a word? Mkay...)

"Whats with the noise!"

Both turned to the door as the man from earlier came in with his masked henchmen.

"What's it to you?" Sean glared. He was getting tired of being stuck here, tired of feeling weak. He just wanted to go home, back to Cybertron and the old days. Instead he was stuck on this filthy planet and its disgusting inhabitants.

"You wanna be next fur interrogation boy?" One lackey barks, hitting Sean in the gut.

"Filth." Sean hissed in anger.

"Teach him a lesson in obedience boys." The well dressed man grins before locking the henchmen in the room.

"Don't touch him!" Acirah yelled as they were about to throw a punch.

"Wut you gunna do about it girly?" They laughed, hitting Sean once more while the other held him in place despite his struggling.

Sean cursed Ratchet even more, if only he had some energon to rejuvenate himself. He flinched at another hit and another before he heard a demonic growl. Startled, the two men looked over to Acirah who had suddenly tackled one of them, throwing punches and kicks. The second one dropped Sean to quickly go to his comrades aid only for Acirah to maneuver around them and in front of Sean.

"Girl!" They barked at her. "Move out of the way."

Her arms were out, blocking the way. The first Henchmen easily punched her back, causing her to fall into Sean who latched onto her to hold her up.

"What are you doing?!" Sean yelled at her, squirming when she latched onto him.

He could only watch as she used herself as a shield, listen to the hits smashing against her human flesh. Why? Why was she protecting him? After all he said to her, she was still protecting him. He growled in anger and confusion, what did she have to gain from this!?

...

...

...

 _"I am NOT eating that."_

 _"I'ts just fish."_

 _"It looks disgusting."_

 _"Fine, go hungry." Acirah snapped, biting harshly into her cooked fish as Sid and Sean stared at her in disgust. She chewed as she glared before swallowing. "Hmmm." she purred to them causing them to blink at her. "Good."_

 _"Your disgusting."_

 _Acirah shrugged, taking another satisfied bite. If they didn't want their share then fine, more for her._

 _"So... how long do we have to be out here?"_

 _"It's only been a day Sid." Sean grumbled, glancing in disdain at all the dirt around them. He'd much rather be back at base waxing his main body since Sideswipe decided to scuff it in their last escape of Ironhides wrath._

 _"-on to Sean and Sid! Pick up you fragging-"_

 _"Whats up ironaft?" Sid picked up his walkie talkie easily, grinning when Ron started cursing._

 _"Get your afts in gear! You've got intruders in the area!"_

 _"What do you mean intruders in the area?" Sean demanded._

 _"Just as I said!" Ron snapped. "There are unknown signals around you and traveling to your location! Back up has been sent! Hold out till we get there."_

 _"Duck!" Acirah shouted when a gunshot went off. Sid yelped as Sean tackled him out of the way, a bullet hitting where he previously had been._

 _"Huh, and here I was hoping for a friendly hello."_

 _"Sid, this isn't the time for joking!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

 _"Take cover!"_

...

...

...

"Sean."

...

"Sean."

...

"Sean? I need to clean your wounds." Acirah's voice floated over him and into his audio receptors, or rather, ears right now... He groaned in response.

Despite the food they left to keep their prisoners alive, Sean needed Energon and without it he was growing weaker and weaker and his wounds were not healing correctly.

"I-I'm sorry if this hurts." She whispered and he heard water being rung out.

When did she get water? He groaned in pain again when a wet substance dabbed gently at his wounds. When this was over, he would give Ratchet a piece of his mind. He felt her clean the wounds before wrapping them; he growled in anger when she touched his head, moving so he was laying on her lap.

Just what he wante- _Oooohhh_... that felt nice.

Acirah ran her fingers through his once blonde now brown hair, getting the muk out and gently massaging his scalp. He hated being as filthy as he was, and as much as he wished to deny it, the feeling of her hands going through his hair, massaging his scalp, was more pleasing then he'd like to admit. He felt his anger and disdain melt, and he found himself almost leaning into her touch.

He would blame being weakened for this reaction later.

"Your blood." She started. "It's blue."

He 'Hmm'd' in response, this must be one of the flaws the trinket Ratchet created had.

"Your not a human are you."

"No."

"Are you- are you the only one?"

"No. Don't ask anymore question. It's classified." He grunted out before drifting into a deep recharge.

Acirah continued to run her fingers through his hair, She was scared. He wasn't absorbing nutrition from the food they were given like she was, her first clue about him not being a human. Her second, he didn't need to relieve himself at all, he lasted much longer then she did in beatings or as they called them 'interrogations.' and his heart hummed instead of beating. Her third clue, he didn't always breath air. Fourth clue, his eyes would glow randomly. Final clue, he bleed blue liquid. She wouldn't tell anyone his secret, he didn't seem like a bad guy despite throwing her past in her face... she knew the soldiers read her files but... she didn't know how they got them. Those files were highly guarded and classified...

Sean kept having nightmares, and each time she would assure him as she pet his hair.

"Shh, it's okay Sean."

"Sideswipe..." He groaned. "Sides..."

"It's Acirah, your okay Sean, I got you." She briefly wondered what a Sideswipe was...

"Sunstreaker." He mumbled.

Acirah tilted her head confused, but she passed this off as hallucinations. He was getting a bad fever...

"A-alright, Sunstreaker." She hesitated. "I'm right here okay? I won't leave you."

"H-How do I know that?"

"I promise..."

"How d-do I know your not lying?" He panted.

"What can I do to prove to you I'm telling the truth?"

"Swear to me on the Allspark."

She furrowed her brow's, what was an Allspark? "I-I swear upon the Allspark."

He settled back down, falling back into a fitful sleep and each time he woke from his nightmare, calling for 'Sideswipe' She would sooth him and assure him she was still there and wasn't going to leave. She stayed up all night guarding him, switching to petting his forehead like her father used to do to her when she had fitful sleeps.

"Wandering child of the earth, do you know just how much you are worth? You have walked this path since your birth, you were destined for more." Acirah sang softly, this lullaby was something her mother always sang. When she was home working, cleaning, doing dishes, or just getting Acirah ready for bed it was always this song. "There are those who will tell you you're wrong. They will try to silence your song, but right here is where you belong. So don't search anymore, you are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making. The blue in an ocean of grey." She continued, her eyes getting droopy. "So have faith, there's a way. Though the world may try to define you, it can't take the light that's inside you. So don't you dare try to hide, let your fears fade away..."

...

...

...

 _"Acirah!"_

 _"Right here!" Acirah shouted as she dodged gunfire with her partner Leah. To the left of them Sid and Sean were taking on a group, to the right of them Lennox and Epps were tag teaming a large enemy, behind was Ron who was plowing through easily enough._

 _"Watch it!" Leah warned, shaking Acirah as she rolled to the left, avoiding a grenade._

 _"GRENADE!" Sid shouted as everyone took cover, His body flew over Acirah's and protected her from the rubble._

 _Smoke filled the air and Acirah groaned as her ears rang at an annoyingly high pitch._

 _"You okay Cirah?"_

 _"Em Fn..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I-I'm fine." She whispered blearily before pushing him off so she could stand. "Sid!"_

 _He turned quickly only to be punched in the face, the shout of Sean's fury was the only thing Acirah could hear as the man that hit Sid came after her next._

 _"ACH!" She was slammed against the wall into a choke hold, gasping, sputtering, and flailing about as she clawed his arm for air._

 _"You fragger!" Sean's voice broke through as he furiously ripped the man off of her, the anger on his face was very apparent when he had seen his twin on the ground. "You'll pay for tha-!"_

 _Sean's voice was interrupted by shouts of pain as electrical currents went through his body and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potato's. Acirah shouted next when it happened to her as well and as her vision started turning black, she spotted Sid getting up and rubbing his head before his gaze met hers._

 _"Acirah! SUNNY!"_

"Gotta get out of here." Acirah paced back and forth, thinking to herself with a scowl, but how would they get out? She tried thinking some more but nothing was coming up! If only she could of picked the key from their belt earlier-

"That's it!" She smirked as she dug around in her pocket, oh what a fool she was! She had a way out.

"What are you doing?"

"Searching for something...got it!"

"A bobby pin?" Sean looked at her incredulously, how was THAT going to get them out?

"I may have picked up a thing or two about lock picking?" She sheepishly shrugged. "and pick pocketing."

He felt himself smirk, sneaky squishy. "Hurry."

"I know." She grumbled.

"Hurry."

"Shut up!"

Sean glared in annoyance before she gave a triumphant whoop. She then put the pin away and looked at Sean, "I got it." She said as she pushed the door open lightly only to come face to face with three guards. "Crap..."

"Well, thought you could escape did you?" He cocked back his gun, "Get back in there."

Acirah stepped back cautiously, making sure to stand protectively in front of Sean. "We've been far too lenient on you." One guard sneered.

"Yeah, now we see the err of our ways."

"You know Jim, if we can't get her to talk through physical damage..." He trailed off.

"How about Mental?" The next chuckled. "The other ones to weak to defend her let alone himself."

Acirah's eyes widened, what did they mean... mental? "Lets have some fun, Rodger, Dean." the one known as Jim cackled.

Sean's eye's widened before he hissed in disgust at the suggestive looks the three men were sending Acirah, This was one of the reasons he despised humans. Cybertronians never forced themselves on a femme! Not even the decepticons would do such a thing. Femmes and sparklings were sacred to their race, cherished by all. Though there were far more femmes in the human race, deep down they felt rather protective of the females through instinct. He snarled when one placed their hands upon her waist, laughing at her yelp of fear.

"Jim... I dunno about this..."

"Shut up Rodger!" Said guy flinched at Jim's tone. "Or YOU'LL be next. Get over there and keep him quiet!"

Rodger stepped over to Sean, smacking him with the butt of his gun. "Shut up."

"You sick fragger."

Acirah felt panic rising, "Tell us where the NEST base is, or we'll resort to this method." Dean threatened.

She shook her head, determinedly. Something inside her began to warm with her fear and rage. Pigs, they were all pigs! Acirah didn't notice the flickering flames of the candles on the wall growing with each angered breath, she didn't notice the slight glow in her hair and her eyes getting an odd tint to it.

Her temper snapped and her meek look melted into a malicious one, startling Sean as her fist's suddenly clenched. She aimed a harsh punch to the mans face, satisfied when a crunch filled the air and blood began to poor down his noes.

"MY NOSE! SHE BROKE MY NOSE!"

"You'll pay for that." The other two advanced but Sean tripped Rodger and when he fell Acirah maneuvered around Jim and Dean, stealing Rodgers gun and aiming it at them.

"Shit! You idiot! you gave her a gun!"

"BACK OFF!" Acirah shouted as she yanked Rodger up, aiming her gun at his head.

"Woah Woah!" Rodger shouted when Jim and Dean aimed at them. "P-put the guns down! PUT IT DOWN!"

"No can do buddy." Jim drawled.

"I'll shoot him." Acirah promised.

"Do it." They challenged.

Acirah narrowed her eyes, She was fed up and scared for hers and Sean's safety. If she had to, she would do anything to get them out of there. To show them how serious she was, Acirah shot Rodgers foot making him scream in pain.

"Next will be his head."

"Go ahead." Jim shrugged. "They all know they're expendable."

"WHAT?! NO NO!" Rodger struggled in fear. "Jim! Dean!? HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Sorry Rodg, Your just a grunt and we can always get more."

"You mother-" Acirah shoved Rodger at Jim before firing at both Jim and Dean, her first shot Hit Deans legs and sent him falling to the ground. Her second shot hit Jim in his gonads and he fell with a cry. Next she aimed at Rodger as Sean shakily stood, determined to get out of the hell they were in.

"Don't..." Rodger said, "Just... go. Just go!"

She shared a look with Sean. "How do we know we can trust you?" Sean hissed as he took the weapons from the groaning two upon the floor.

"They were going to let me die." He spoke in shock. "I'm... expendable? I'll show them Expendable." He growled before standing and looking at Acirah in the eyes. "I'll help you get out."

...

...

...

"We're almost to the top." Sean muttered. The Signal Dampener was below them now and he knew without a doubt the others could see his signal now as the three traveled through the base, taking down any walking the halls. They turned down hall after hall, taking out enemy after enemy before the building began to shake. "They found us."

"Sid?"

"Who else?"

"I dunno." She shrugged as Rodger led them on, Sean using her for support and greatly disliking it. The only one he SHOULD rely on is Sid, not anyone else. "Bet he's pissed." She began snickering.

"You have no Idea." Sean smirked, Sid was greatly liking blowing up room after room with a 'borrowed' Cannon from Ironhide as he made his way down towards them. Sean couldn't wait to get some energon in him, turn back to his cybertronian form, and fix the scrap heap they left of his body. If only he had enough energy to exact revenge NOW, What he wouldn't give to teach them a lesson in scratching his paint.

He was partially glad for Acirah being there, though after this he would most likely go back to ignoring her and Her him.

But still... She wasn't TOO bad of a squishy... and besides, Optimus assigned her to them. So even if she didn't know it, She was his even if he disliked her.

She was still his squishy, and he didn't like his things touched.


	5. Carwash

Let's see... One, two , three... Seven...Ten.

...

"All of them?"

"Yes Acirah, all of them." Lennox confirmed.

Acirah frowned before her gaze went over the ten vehicles before her; Peterbuilt truck, Rescue Hummer, the twin Lambo's, GMC Topkick, Chevy Volt, the three motorcycles, and the fancy Camaro.

"You might want to change." He told her as he eye'd her in her usual attire.

The first thing that happened when they were returned to base was a briefing to Orion and then a check up with Dr Chett. Once that was over, and being complimented by Orion, commending her for keeping her silence even while during her violent interrogation, She was quick to shower and change into clean cloths, happy to get all the grime and muk out of her hair. She bet Sean was doing the same, that man hated dirt with a passion, both on him and on his car.

Acirah made her way to her room, changing from her usual army attire and into a baggy yellow shirt and short red shorts. She grabbed her hair and put it into a high pony tail, opting to keep it from getting wet from the chore she had to do. She then paused, staring at herself in the mirror.

A girl with red hair stared back; different hues of reds, oranges, and yellows lay in a complete random pattern, giving her hair the look of fire. She'd kept her hair hidden by all, mostly because a part of her secret. Her hazel eyes were tired looking, drooping down as she stared at her own reflection. Her body was a bit pudgy looking but still in good shape as muscle peeked over some parts of her body. What caught her eyes the most was the scars that her cloths usually hid, and the scar upon her thigh from her captives.

She continued to stare for a while and with a sigh, Acirah made her way outside of the main hanger with a large bucket filled with scrubbers, soap, Paint of various coloring and wax. If she were to wash all these vehicles as a punishment, she would do the WORKS. She put the bucket down, noticing the vehicles were all in a circle and she was in the middle. She walked over near the wall, grabbing a hose that the soldiers used to wash their vehicles and travel'd back to the vehicles, looking them over and thinking which she wished to wash first. Glancing all around she decided she would do the easy ones first, that would be the motorcycles belonging to Darcy, Mia, and Flora.

First up was the blue motorcycle, then the purple, and then the pink. The three were the easiest to wash, being that they were small, and the quickest. She was done with their wash and wax in no time and they were shining gorgeously as they bathed in the sun. Next she turned to the gorgeous Chevy volt that belonged to the silent Medical Assistant Joe Tolv and started gently scrubbing, cleaning away the dirt. Noting that there was no scratches or chips in paint to be fixed, she waxed and then left the volt to sunbath.

She then turned to the hummer and frowned, this one had a few scratches and she knew who owned this one, Dr. Ryan Chett. She smiled as she thought to herself, wouldn't the doctor be surprised if she fixed up the scratches and paint? The poor man worked himself to death in the medbay, fixing soldiers left and right and trying to upgrade all the tools they had. She would often pass by his office and hearing him grumbling to himself tiredly as he worked. He may be a grumpy man but he was a very good man and whoever he ended up with would be a lucky woman. With a confident vibe she walked up to the Hummer, gently cleaning away the dirt and grime and giving it a full rub down. She didn't notice the Hummer sinking on its axles as if it were like a man sinking into a very comfortable chair. She rinsed and then took her flip flops off as she climbed up top the hummer and brought the paint and buffer. She got to work, buffing out the dinges and then setting to repaint. Once that was done she got off, she would wax once the paint dried.

She left the Hummer to dry and walked next to the Peter built. She gave a frown and sighed, this would take her forever... she paused as she was about to climb onto the truck and glanced back, it was like... all the car's were watching her. She fidgeted, climbing up to scrub the truck down and tried ignoring the odd ominous feeling the Topkick was giving off.

Like it was watching her.

Waiting for her to make one wrong move and then attack.

She felt herself growing tenser... and tenser... waiting to be jumped by something. Acirah snorted to herself. "I'm being stupid." She murmured." Its just a truck... It's not like it will attack me." She assured herself, "...Unless it's haunted..." She glanced back to the Topkick and shivered, "Next up on when trucks attack." She mused to herself before she began her scrub down and cleaning. "You sir, are worse then I thought." She grumbled as she pulled out a twig.

She continued cleaning, ignoring the aura that stupid Topkick gave off and began rinsing the top and sides before pausing in front of the grill. She frowned, tilting her head before reaching her hand out to touch the symbol.

"What's this?" She mumbled, tracing the face. She stared for a while before shaking her head and continuing with rinsing. She then, after the longest time as the Peterbuilt was rather large, began buffering out the bad spots, not hearing the satisfied groan and the lowering again on the axles. She continued on before repainting spots that had needed repainting, leaving the truck to let it dry.

"You are one sweet ride my friend." She told her next customer, the Camaro. She dumped soapy water onto it, beginning its cleaning when suddenly static is heard from the radio for a moment and a song popped on.

=Ooh, do do do do do do do, Car wash, Car wash=

"What the?" She paused, glancing in confusion and stepping back. Lennnox had informed her some of the cars needed work but... the radio played without the car being on!

=Ooh, do do do do do do do, Car wash, car wash (Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this) Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh. Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh, You might not ever get rich, ha. Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch. There ain't no telling who you might meet,A movie star or maybe a common thief. Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah) At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)=

Despite her being creeped out, she continued washing the haunted Camaro before rinsing and moving on to wax when another song popped on making her freeze in place.

=OW!=

"AHH!" She fell back, crawling backwards and staring wide eyed.

=I feel good! Da na na na na, I knew that I would now, Da na na na na. So good! So good, I got you!=

"Well at least I finished your wax." She glowered at the camaro. "Freaking devils Comaro." She mumbled before looking the Peterbuilt, He still needed drying.

While that dried she returned to the hummer to give it a wax and then turned to the vehicle she was dreading most to clean.

The Topkick.

With a nervous frown, she told herself she needed to just get it over with. Walking cautiously to the intimidating truck, she began it's own wash starting with the top. This vehicle was awfully tall and so she opened the door, stepping up on the side and using the door as support so she could reach. As she was finishing with the top, finally reaching all spots she could, the door suddenly moved causing her to fall right onto her bottom on the cement, a string of curses leaving her mouth as she stood and rubbed her poor tailbone. She huffed, starting on the hood next as she grumbled to herself about know exactly WHO'S truck this was.

Ron Hides.

"Even his truck is a prick." She grouched as she scrubbed and cleaned it, only to shriek when the truck moved back some causing her to slip right off and hit her head on the ground. "Stupid junk!" She kicked the wheel, seething before finishing up, rinsing the demon truck and moving to the undercarriage. "Holy crud! What does Ron do with you? Park you in trees?" She pulled branches upon branches out from the undercarriage among with odd shrapnel pieces. As she did that, moving to rinse it, she hear the Car hone blare when she reached a spot, causing her to jump and hit her head. "That's it! Forget it." She threw her sponge at the vehicle before going over to the final two vehicles.

She stared at the gold Lambo the most, a small grin on her face as she circled it. "Now you are a sexy car." She spoke before beginning that ones wash. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are Sean's car. He's obsessed with how he looks, it wouldn't surprise me if he was the same about his car." This one, the glitch that Lennox say they all had, was a bit odd. She could swear she heard a groan when she washed certain places, especially when she moved on to waxing. She definitely did not need to repaint anything, this vehicle was practically spotless and now she got it to shine so much she could see her reflection.

Now she moved back the the Peterbuilt, its paint was dry by now and so she did the waxing.

By the time she was finished it was getting dark out and she was getting tired. She only had one car left.

The Silver Lambo.

She eye'd it, hoping it would not give her as much trouble. "Your obviously Sids car..." She mumbled as she started with the hood, climbing on top of it and then scrubbing the hood, making the whole car soapy. She had to be careful as she got the top, with all the soap it made it slippery and one wrong move-

The car under shifted and she lost her footing, slipping down the car and her chest sliding down the hood until her foot hit the floor. She turned beat red as she quickly stood, adjusting her baggy shirt that had slipped off more then she thought it would and very glad that no one saw the flash of her bra. She cleared her throat, thinking she had made a wrong move, not knowing that the vehicle she was cleaning had moved on its own purposely. She finished scrubbing it down, feeling odd when it made a groaning noise as well.

What was with these vehicles? She was seriously being freaked out...

She rinsed the car, waxing it down and then moving to finish off the wheels. She was bent over, her rump in the air when the door popped open, hitting her butt causing her to yelp.

"Hey!" She glared at the vehicle. "Damned perverted car." She grumbled, lightly kicking the wheel in frustration before finishing off her wax.

The song Sexual healing suddenly popped on and she growled, this car was horrible. It was Definitely Sids car. That over confident, big ego'ed, attractive annoyance with his over confident grin that he always sent over to her.

As she finished putting things away, making sure everything was in tip top shape, the soldiers began returning to their vehicles, the first in was Orion who thanked her. Then Dr Chett who thanked her as well followed by Darcy, Mia and Flora. She got a quiet nod from Joe and a glare from Ron. She kept her glare back before her eyes trained on to Sean and Sid as they came out, Sid chatting animatedly to his twin before his gaze caught hers and his eyes twinkled in delight as his usual grin only grew.

"Hey Acirah!"

"You!" She pointed her finger with a huff.

"Me~"

"Your car's perverted." Was all she told him before glaring at the rest and storming off towards her room.

"What did you expect?" Ratchets holoform smacked the back of Sideswipes holoform.

"OW!" Sideswipe whined. "What was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for!"

Sideswipe only grinned more.


	6. Warming up

_"Shh, it's okay Sean."_

 _"Sideswipe..." He groaned. "Sides..."_

 _"It's Acirah, your okay Sean, I got you."_

 _"Sunstreaker." He mumbled._

 _"A-alright, Sunstreaker... I'm right here okay? I won't leave you."_

 _"H-How do I know that?"_

 _"I promise..."_

"Sunny...?"

 _"How d-do I know your not lying?" He panted._

"Sunny?"

 _"I-I swear upon the Allspark."_

 _He felt her hands running through his hair soothingly, her voice wrapping around him like a safety blanket. He was with someone safe... no danger... he needed sleep... sleep..._

"SUNSTREAKER!"

Sunstreaker jolted from his recharge, sitting up in his berth to see Sideswipe frowning at him. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"You were having a nightmare..."

"I'm fine."

"You were dreaming about her."

"Shut up Sides."

...

...

...

"Your working her to hard Ironhide!"

"She's fine."

"No, She's not! I just did a complete scan during her check up, I can see the damage your causing her from over the past few months with your harsh training an-"

"She's a criminal!" Ironhide growled, taking a menacing step towards the Autobot Medic.

Ratchet huffed, his servo trembling in anger. This week was the soldiers physical exams and Ratchet had just finished Acirah's exam. Her body was littered in bruises from her close combat training with Ironhides holoform. Why she hadn't said a word about the training was beyond him but Ironhide knew better.

"We don't know that!" Ratchet defended, he grew to care a lot about the human femme, and he didn't really get a long well with most of the annoying humans. Despite her possible bad past and despite her 'distance' from everyone that seemed to melt with the persistence of Sideswipe and when she was with him for 'punishments'. He was growing more and more worried about this little femme that seemed to worm her way into his spark.

"Oh please." Ironhide growled. He could clearly see the guilt in her eye's to know it was all true. She deserved to be punished.

"Ironhide we do not harm the human-"

"You'd be surprised what they can live through." He grumbled darkly.

"IRONHIDE!"

He flinched at Ratchets tone.

"I'm disappointed in you." Ratchet growled. "Your starting to sound like your old self." With that Ratchet whirled around and stormed out of the room, leaving the fuming weapons specialist to turn and leave as well.

"-uises."

He paused, quickly using Ratchets trinket to turn into his human alt. Sneaking along the wall he heard the voices of Leah, Sid, Sean and Acirah.

"Let me see." Sean demanded.

Acirah scowled, cheeks turning red ever so slightly. "I'm not stripping."

"Come on, we're worried." Leah frowned.

"You might be... and MAYBE Sid but you?" She narrowed her eyes at Sean who gave no response.

"Acirah come on."

"Alright fine!" Acirah scowled, removing her helmet and face mask that she always wore.

They stared as she brushed some of her hair out of the way.

"What?" She glared.

"Sweet." Leah smirked.

"Y-your hair." Sid sputtered.

"What about it?" Acirah scowled.

Sean was silent as he stared, his eye's narrowed in a hard look. She was beautiful for a human, not that he would admit that out loud, and as the light hit her hair it made it look like glowing fire. His gaze then traveled to the bruises marring her skin and almost growled, What was Ironhide exactly DOING to his squish-... To the human? He felt anger grip at him, and possessiveness before stomping the feeling down a long with Sideswipes curiosity to the feelings he had gotten through the twin bond.

"Oh my..."

"Shit Cirah, what are they doing to you?"

"Its nothing." Acirah quickly said, bringing her shirt down quickly.

"This? This is not nothing."

"Sean?"

He was fuming mad and the more he stared at the bruises the more angry and confused he felt, as if some sort of deep primal part of him was itching to come out and punish whoever dared touch his-

...

His what exactly? He hated humans! Why was this one any different? Why did he even care at all? Sideswipe knew but wouldn't tell him anything, he said he'd figure it out eventually on his own and Sunstreaker didn't like it one bit, hated that Sideswipe wouldn't help him out. The more Sunstreaker spent around this human the more odd emotions he felt and the more possessive.

But WHY was he possessive of ONE insignificant human? Why did his spark twinge in pain every time she was hurt, sad, even when he insulted her he felt guilty for thinking such thoughts. Just WHAT was this femme doing to him?

Snarling in anger from his mental battle and the sight of her bruises, Sean stormed out of the room with Sid, opting to have a little talk with Optimus. Leah quickly excused herself as well, leaving Acirah alone and frustrated. She then turned to leave when she spotted Ron walking out of a doorway, eyes narrowed in on her and each step echoing as he approached.

She felt an odd emotion as he came forth, nervous, scared, apprehensive.

"R-Ron?" Acirah took a nervous step backwards at the gleam in his eye's.

"..."

"C-Commander?"

He took a step forward and each step he took forward she would take back until she was trapped against the wall, heart pounding when his arms caged her in.

"I know your game." He growled, leaning closer as a dangerous glint flashed.

"Game?" She breathed. "I don-"

"Do not play stupid!" He punched the wall next to her causing her to shriek and shrink back as if he was about to punch her. "I don't know what your hiding." He snarled. "But I WILL find out!"

"B-but I'm not hiding anything." She murmured.

"HA." He backed up a bit, watching her intently. "You better watch yourself Byrne. There are more things worse then what those enemies had done to you in captivity."

Acirah shivered when he left, the fear had been rolling off her in waves and she felt her eye's prickle with un-shed tears. Why did this have to happen to her...?

"Mrs Byrne?"

She whirled around, having had walked off a bit to leave when the voice startled her, and held her hands to her chest. Her eye's wide as if frightened some one was about to jump her.

Dr Chett stood before her with a puzzled look. "Are you quite alright?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Her voice cracked. "I-I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "Just u-uhm... memories." She fibbed. He didn't need to know about Commander Hides intimidation of her lately... No one did really.

"Hmm..." He observed her more, knowing she was lying. "If you say so..." He decided not to press, after all they needed her to reveal what ever secret she was hiding and if they pushed her to much she would not reveal anything willingly. Optimus had specifically ordered for everyone to try to gain her trust, after all it was easier to get the truth from someone if the person they were talking to was a trustworthy person. He felt a little bad for lieing to the human, but they had to know what secret's she held.

Not to mention, he was rather worried about her as a mentor would worry about his protegee.

...

...

...

"Whats going on?"

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"There's a new recruit coming."

"A new recruit? Boy or girl?

"Boy. I hear he's a scrawny thing, How he got into NEST is beyond me."

"He's some sort of Scientist isn't he?"

"I've heard of him..."

"Yeah me to."

"Think He'll last?"

"No way."

"ATTENTION!"

The soldiers stiffened, looking up to see Ron scowling at them as a helicopter sounded in the distance, getting closer.

"We're getting a new recruit today! Orian will give him to one of the groups to work with, I expect you all be on your best behavior-"

"Who do you think the newbie is?" Leah whispered to her partner.

"No idea." Acirah muttered, glancing at the approaching helicopter. It came closer before gently landing behind Ron, the whirring and gears getting lower and lower as the engine slowly shut down.

"May I introduce our newest member." William Lennox started as a thin man with glasses stepped out, giving a charming smile. "Johnathan Crane."

"No." Acirah felt her eye's wide as her heart leaped, anyone but him...

"Hello." The man greeted as his icy blue eyes scanned the soldiers before fixating on her. A vicious smile took over his expression. "Acirah."

"Crane."

...

...

...

 _For those fans out there who are like ERMAGERD Johnathan Crane?! Yes, I kidnapped him from Batman for a while and added him to my story, no I does not own him. And He may be a little out of character, may not. There will be a few people joining in possibly form other Universes and such. MAYBE though. Just Maybe. NO super heroes with super powers, I wants it to be as realistic as I can get it to be. Theres only one exception to that rule but you'll see later. SO! I hope you enjoyed my chapter. PLEASE no flames, I'm not entirley good with Things that Soldiers do. Im pretty Sheltered and not very knowledgeable about these things._


	7. New Recruit

An; Originally this was supposed to go different, but I went with the flow in the previous chapter and it spilled over into this one so it turned out completely different then I had intended it to be xD But that's okay, I'm pretty satisfied it turned out the way it did. Though I'm constantly worrying that this story isn't living up to its potential or if its not as good as I'm hoping it is- I'm not sure V_V I'm being a worry wart maybe... Please review and let me know what you think? Enjoy!  
 _  
"Oh!"_

 _"Oh dear, I'm so sorry."_

 _Acirah fumbled with her things, apologizing profusely as her gaze rose from the spilled coffee of her cup that now stained a young mans shirt. Her eyes traveled up the skinny body to a seemingly perfectly angled chin, soft lips, perfect nose and into the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. "Oh my." She breathes before blushing when she realized she had said it out loud._

 _"It's alright, don't worry." He assured. Even his voice made her heart stall. "I wasn't watching where I was going."_

 _Her hands, that had been fumbling with napkins to dab his shirt, paused when his encompassed her own. "I-I, uhm I'm sorry... I didn't burn you did I?"_

 _"No..." He stared back at her. "It is quite cold out, I suppose I am quite lucky I wore layers today."_

 _She stared more before clearing her throat. "Y-yes well-"_

 _"Can I get you another coffee?"_

 _She paused when he interrupted her and blinked once._

 _Twice._

 _"What?"_

 _He gave a chuckle, "It was, after all, my fault it spilled."_

 _"Oh! Oh no I uhm I'm fine. I was just about finished anyway."_

 _"Hmm what was that anyway?"_

 _"Vanilla cafe latte."_

 _"Right." He turned to the door, heading inside the coffee shop they were in front of._

 _"Oh! W-wait!" She followed him inside a minute later and up to the front counter, yet again about to deny needing another drink when she caught the final lines of his order._

 _"-yes two please. Thank you."_

 _"Oh dear... You didn't need to." She started. "I don't wish to keep you from anything or anyone."_

 _"Not to worry. There's no one to keep me from."_

 _Acirah bit her lip nervously. This man was gorgeous. How does he not have someone?_

 _"-you?"_

 _"I'm sorry I got lost in thought..."_

 _"It's alright, I asked about you, anyone waiting for you?" He smiled kindly._

 _"Oh, yes."_

 _He blinked, frowning ever so slightly. "My apologies. I don't mean to keep you."_

 _She furrowed her brow in confusion and tilted her head. "Keep me? Oh! Oh no I meant my group of... Friends I live with."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _Acirah shifted nervously, "Yes My friends and I had gotten a place. Uhm but they're all mostly busy and I'm not really expected until later so-"_

 _"Excellent." He interrupted her babbling, though he found her nervous babble quite adorable. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind having coffee with me?" He smiled charmingly as he grabbed his and her drink with a hopeful look._

 _Though to be honest, he had her the moment their eyes met. As corny as it sounded_...

...

...

...

She just couldn't believe it, HE was here. How the hell did he even get here? Get clearance to be here? She was certain that the Alpha squad had destroyed any chances of him having a life after what he did... She clutched at her chest as her heart began beating frantically, painfully.

"Acirah?" Dr Chett called in concern, Today was the first day the new recruit was there working with them and the soldiers and he'd been notified by Sid of her reaction when he arrived there. Johnathan was doing great work on the soldiers who seemed to have hard times and needing someone to confide in on other issues. Mr Crane was there as a psychiatrist and as a scientist and so far he was a great asset.

However from the looks of it, Acirah seemed to disagree.

"I-I'm fine." She gasped, flinching back as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder. "I just need a moment." She quickly fled the room.

Ratchet frowned, just what was going on with that women? Coul- Could Crane be a part of her past?

...

...

...

 _Acirah smiled at her now boyfriend, Johnathan. They had been going out for a while and to say she was in love was an understatement. She was over the hills, Her parents loved him, her team/family loved him. They told her they had never seen her glowing so much in happiness. Today, he was proposing... right in front of her during their dinner at a fancy restaurant._

 _"Acirah Natalie Byrne, will you marry me?"_

 _She felt her eyes prick with happy tears and nodded enthusiastically, squealing when he smiled and spun her around before peppering her face in kisses. Her life couldn't get any better.  
_

...

...

...

"What do you want?" Acirah glared up from Sid's car, she'd been working on the outer damage and had never been able to work on the inner. Sid was watching from the wall, but not within hearing distance.

"Can't I see an old 'friend' of mine?"

"Define friend." Acirah hissed.

"Now, now don't be so hostile!" He chuckled, nearing Her position.

Acirah glared, keeping her tools on her just in case. "There is plenty reason for hostility Mr Crane."

"Is that any way to speak to your fiance?"

"You have a fiance?"

Acirah looked over to Sid who was frowning and Sean who had froze in whatever he was doing, a dark look came over his eyes.

"Oh, she didn't tell anyone?" Johnathan went to wrap an arm around her only for her to duck under his arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She hissed. Sid looked to Sean before looking at Johnathan with an unreadable look. "You are not my fiance anymore."

"You still have my ring, is it not still valid?"

"This is not your ring." Her eyes were spitting fire. "It was given to me by your brother who is a dear friend."

"Was, I'm afraid he passed away. Since when are you not my fiance hm?"

"I stopped being your fiance since that day long ago." She glared at him before returning to her work. "I'm done speaking with you."

...

...

...

 _"Is this really necessary doc?" Alpha Squad Spy Amala Rey drawled. "Ah could be doin' better things. Ah'm just sayin'." Amala had blonde hair and green eyes. Her body; though pudgy, was rather fit and no one really understood how she could get around as the spy so easily._

 _"It is VERY necessary miss Rey."  
_

 _"Ah man, drop da Miss hm? Ah don't much care fer formalities."_

 _",,, Yes, Well."Johnathan Crane, or as the Alpha squad liked to call him, Doc, pushed his glasses up with a disapproving frown. "As i was saying, This is a very necessary test, the way you all react to the formula is fascinating."_

 _"Not as fascinating as Acirah's reaction, I mean dude it changed her hair. Now she looks like her heads on fire bro!" Alpha Squad SIC Jackson Romero whistled. Jackson had black hair and grey eyes and was a very scrawny male, in fact he was the scrawniest male in their group. He was more of a long distance fighter and his weapon of choice, a Crossbow, lay on his back._

 _"Yes, that is quite fascinating." Johnathan muttered, his gaze locking on the red haired girl who was talking animatedly with the Alpha squad weapons specialist Rurik Benson. Rurik was a terrifying looking man with the body build that would make pro wrestlers look like wimps. He was a very muscular man covered in scars, twenty eight years old from Russia and had brown hair and eyes. His voice was thick with his homeland accent and though he looked terrifying, his voice though deep, was kind and gentle to his allies. Acirah's eyes swept the room before landing on the beautiful blue of Johnathan's before she blushed and looked away._

 _To Say John was intrigued by the girl would be an understatement, he was obsessed. The way she blushed when he so much as looked at her made satisfaction course through him. The way she constantly looked at their engagement ring. His brother had given it to him to give to her, though it wasn't supposed to be for their engagement and rather a special gift from him, Johnathan grew furious with jealousy and convinced Acirah he had bought it for her. It wasn't like his brother could set that straight seeing as he had been accepted as a military doctor and left long ago. Johnathan was furious with her when he found out she was in the army, constantly worried about her being in combat. They fought constantly until he ended up using his knowledge and social abilities to get himself a spot as their Doctor. They were to under go experimental shots and He started working on them himself for improvement, worried how they would affect his wife to be until HE himself checked them out._

 _"What is doing?" Ruriks voice growled. "Is necessary? How shot critical to experiment?"_

 _"Not to worry." John assured as he had now moved on to Acirah. "It is very necessary to keep the formula stable." His hands gently took Acirah's arm, eyes locking onto hers. "This won't hurt." He promised softly, giving a charming smile. He hated doing this to his wife to be, but at the same time the results were incredibly fascinating.  
_

 _"T-thank you." Acirah stuttered, watching him intently._

 _She'd felt something ever since they first met, some sort of attraction. She felt... drawn to him and her world lit when he wanted her to marry him, they now had a house together and a date set for the wedding. The team and her family were a buzz with excitement.  
_

...

...

...

She couldn't stand the look of her own face, Acirah thought to herself as she scowled at her reflection. The color of her hair and her eyes just reminded her of all the mistakes she'd made, she wished more then anything that her and Johnathan had never met, maybe then she wouldn't be like she was today. She felt her fist clenching in anger and pain as memories began to arise. He had tricked his way into becoming their doctor, and then over time he grew obsessed with seeing the reactions they all had to the serum the government had made and began tweaking it in his own way. She remembered Jacksons reaction the most, his screaming echoed in her mind as an unknown pain filled him and a fear of something overtook him as he flailed on the table. Rurik and Amala tried to keep him held down, Amala crying in sorrow at her brothers pain.

Raymond Lawrence, the Alpha squad leader, had been absent that time. He had grown tired of the serums reactions on his team and family, he was angry at what was going on.

"Cirah?"

Acirah felt Sid's hands lay on her shoulder's and she shuttered, she wasn't feeling Sid's touch. No, she was feeling Johnathan's. She was hearing his voice.

 _"Shhhhh, that's right. Just calm down, It'll all be over soon."_

His chuckle filled her head and Acirah's hands shot to her head, shaking in fear.

 _"Do you want to know what fascinates me the most Acirah?"_

 _"Hm?" Acirah looked up from her breakfast to her fiance, blinking in curiosity._

 _"Fear." He smiled. "Such a curious thing."_

Acirah jerked back when the arms near her wrapped around her.

"Hey, why are you crying? Cirah? Hey."

 _"Why are you crying? I haven't even hurt you."_

 _"Please... please stop... John please."_

 _"It'll all be over soon. I promise, just a little more."_

Acirah felt something petting her hair and flinched at the touch, not used to it. She had refused human contact mostly since the death of her team.

"I'm getting Ratchet."

"Shhh!" A new voice hissed.

"I-I mean Ryan... anyway." Sid left and someone else was holding her now.

"Hey."

Acirah furrowed her brows, Sean?

"It's alright." She felt something moving her hair from her forehead. "It's Sean." He sounded like he felt awkward where he was and she refrained from scowling, why on earth would Sid leave her with Sean. "I'm here."

 _"Your not allowed to leave me."_

 _"I can't do this anymore John, Y-your changed. I-I can't handle this any more, I don't want to leave you, to be alone again..."_

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Acirah whispered, she didn't realize she was crying.

"I'm here," She heard a sort of tone in his voice, possessive maybe? "I'm not leaving."

Acirah wished those words were true, but she knew Sean wasn't a very nice man despite his odd moments around her lately. She expected he'd be back to normal again tomorrow...

...

...

...

"I didn't want it to be this way."

"W-what did you do!?" Acirah cried as she collapsed near her mother and father, both were gasping for breath.

Johnathan had joined her family and her for dinner and at some point they had all gotten into a heated argument. When they all retired for bed it was in the middle of the night that Acirah began feeling a familiar out of body feeling. With much difficulty she dragged herself into the living room to see her parents on the ground screaming in fear and Johnathan stood before them with a mask over his face.

"I simply showed them not to... well go against my wishes. They will be listened to Acirah."

"John, what the hell?" Acirah cried, "Mom, mom! Dad? Dad!?"

The two were unresponsive as glossy eyes stared up at her, their mouths opening and closing as they tried to get the much needed air that they were not getting. Their hearts were going to fast for their body to handle, they were dying and fast. Acirah ran for the phone only so scream as Johnathan's arms wrapped around her midsection.

"Oh no no, I don't think so. You can't leave me Acirah. By calling them they will lock me up. They don't understand the beauty I see, They'll separate us my love. I wont be separated from you." He began patting her head, smiling as she cried in her fear.

Her fear was beautiful, Enthralling to him and he just couldn't seem to get enough of it. He cooed in her ear as he listened to her cries and questions, why did he do this, how could he, the works.  


"Why Johnathan? Why? I loved you, please why? How could you do this? I trusted you, they trusted you!"

"Mmm they wanted us to be separated Acirah, your' mine. If I cannot have you well." He gave a dark chuckle. "No one can and after tonight, you can run and hide all you want but I'll find you. We'll be together again and whoever tries to hide you. Whoever tries to take my place, I'll kill them. Slowly, painfully." He began kissing her neck, groaning at her feared filled cries. "Until there's nothing left but an empty shell. Like your parents."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Glaring darkly from around the corner, Johnathan watched with an angered sneer as the man Sean held onto Acirah. Or should he say Mech Sunstreaker? He scowled as he watched, she was HIS how dare that machine touch what was his? Oh but, he reminded himself, all things will be fixed in good time. Yes. Yes. All in good time.

"Johnathan reporting."

"About time human."

"Initiation was a success."

"Good. You know what to do."

"Of course. You get what you want, and I get back what is mine."

"Don't get caught, or I'll personally come and kill you myself."

"I would never betray you my Lord, after all it was you who pointed me in the right path."

"I won't repeat myself. Keep an eye on the Prime Crane."

"Understood." Johnathan shut his device before turning back to Acirah. "Oh my love you have been very naughty. I shall have to punish you myself and teach you a little lesson." He began chuckling darkly before receding into the shadows.

Yes, he would have his fun here.


	8. Mission Gone Wrong

"This is obviously her fault!"

"Ironhide, back down."

"It was her job today! She's sabotaging everything, just like she did her team."

"Mr Reginald that is quite enough." Optimus sighed in frustration, today the rookies had jobs assigned to them.

Leah and Acirah were assigned to work on an army vehicle, once they finished they retreated to the training room with Ironhide to do some more personal training. Though Ironhide was loath to admit it, Acirah was passing with flying colors even though he pushed her a lot harder then he was Leah. She wasn't breaking like he had hoped she would, in fact she seemed more determined then ever.

"Leah and her were the only ones working on that particular vehicle." Ratchet frowned.

"I didn't see anything strange while they were working." Flareup spoke from next to Arcee and Chromia.

"We were there with our charges." Arcee continued. "Nothing to report out of the ordinary." She placed a hand on her hip as she tilted her helm down in confusion.

After the two soldiers had completed the work on the army vehicle and left for training, Reginald; the owner of the vehicle, went to take it out for a mission when the engine made an odd noise, had Chromia in her holoform not pulled him out in time he would have died a fiery death as the vehicle erupted into flames minutes later.

"She set me up." Reginald growled.

"It could have been an accident." Flareup defended. "I watche-"

A few soldiers grew upset, all talking over Flareup and almost shouting. Some were on Acirah's side only because Flareup had been watching while others believed it was no accident. Reginald snapped angrily over all of them-

"I almost died!" Reginald growled, the past week it was like Acirah had it out for him because every time something of his was worked on by her it burst into flames. He'd even confronted her on it but she denied doing anything even going as far to blame Johnathan Crane to which he scoffed at her. Mr Crane was an excellent addition to the team. Byrne was just jealous.

"That is enough!" Optimus ordered sharply causing everyone in the room to freeze and straighten up as they silenced immediately. "I believe Flareup when she said she saw the whole thing and I do not want to hear anymore on it. We will keep a closer eye on the human femme for now, but do not make a move until I give the word. If we are mistaken in the assumptions that she was the one, and proceed to make a move it could ruin everything we've been working on. For all we know it could very well have been an accident. Now, return to your duties, there is much yet still to do."

Some soldiers, grumbling to themselves, sulked out of the room very much disappointment while the Autobots stayed silent. None were as silent as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were watching the hole thing. Sideswipe scowled before storming off with a frowning Sunstreaker as well.

...

...

...

"Why's everyone glaring?" Leah scowled as she glared at all the soldiers giving them dirty looks.

"You mean besides the normal glares? I have no idea." Acirah muttered.

"It's ticking me off."

"Yeah your not the only one." Acirah grouched as she passed Ron's truck, the evil haunted piece of crap had backed out while the two were talking when Acirah looked away and bumped her. "Ouch!"

"Watch where your going maggot." Ron glared down to Acirah who scowled to herself.

She said nothing as Leah helped her up and pulled her a long, the two were now heading towards their next assignment. It had been a week since Johnathan joined NEST and it was miserable for Acirah. Every time she and Leah got their orders to fix something up they would go and fix it and when they left something always 'happened' and the things they fixed ended up erupting into a fiery death trap. Today the jeep they had completed erupted into flames and almost killed a soldier named Reginald. This left the two girls confused and frustrated as the troops around the base watched them cautiously and angrily, more so Acirah. She could hear the whispers of everyone, they blamed her most.

They spouted rumors of her trying to get rid of NEST like she did the Alpha team.

She felt her heart clench painfully at the memories haunting her mind, of her waking to the remaining ash and charred wood of the warehouse they had been in, of the pain she felt when she realized all her team had been killed, murdered, mutilated and burned all because of her. She felt tears prick the corner of her eye when a pair of arms wrapped around her causing her to tense and gasp at the feeling.

She had only let Sean hug her when she had her melt down, but before that she avoided physical contact as much as she could. The one hugging her was feminine and she soon found herself staring into the eyes of Flora.

"F-flora?" Acirah asked confused when she was released.

"I- well we." Flora gestured to Darcy and Mia, "Were there when you two were working on the jeep. I don't believe you two did anything wrong or on purpose."

"Your on our side then?" Leah asked tensely, she liked Acirah, despite the rumors and she wanted to protect her. It was a drive deep down within her, instinct. That and Acirah was her friend, and Leah was quite protective of her friends.

"Yeah." Darcy responded. "I don't like that no ones listening to THREE witnesses"

"Especially when those witnesses have been on this team longer then most." Mia glared over to Ron who was looking like a kicked puppy by his truck.

When he saw Acirah watching he glared and scowled at her, as if he could murder her with his looks before turning back to his truck doing who knows what to it.

"Damn baby." Mia muttered as she whirled away, growling under her breath.

"I take it you and Ron are a thing."

"Their ma-" Flare up was elbowed hard by Darcy who gave her a look. "-Uh Married. What? It's not like its a well kept secret."

Acirah shared a look with Leah, that didn't sound like what she had been going to say.

"He's being a baby! Just because he isn't getting his way, I know what I saw and I know I'm right." Mia hissed as she grabbed her guns, glaring at Ron who looked like a kicked puppy again. "It ain't gunna work." Mia denied lowly to herself. "He can pout all he wants. I've had enough of his attitude."

She cast a look to Acirah, she wasn't sure about her either but the more Flareup watched the human femme and kept a close eye on her the more Chromia felt that Acirah wasn't as bad as they said she was. She could be fooling them all but Chromia just felt like something wasn't right here and that there was more to the story. She and her sisters watched the two girls yesterday and saw nothing they did wrong, so why did that vehicle burst into flames?

She watched Acirah scowling when her gaze landed on the new recruit Johnathan Crane, a look of hatred filled her eyes making Mia wonder what had possible transpired between the two in the past.

No, she scowled, it wasn't her place.

She did however, notice the way Acirah would tense when Crane got close to Optimus' holoform and watched them like a hawk. Very suspicious... She turned back to Ironhide to see him watching them closely as well, but more so Acirah and the way her body was tensed.

...

...

...

"Acirah get down! Get down!"

Acirah screamed as a shot hit her shoulder, her body colliding with Reginald as Leah shouted in the distance. Anita and Lorean, the two that Acirah had seen training under Flora and Mia, made their way over a long with their teams medic Renaldo. Renaldo was the very attractive Mexican who had been working as a medic under Dr. Chett.

Their team consisted of all the rookies that Acirah had heard of the first day she had arrived and a few more. Herself, Leah, Anita, Lorean, Daliah, Renaldo, Reginald and his twin Antonio who worked under Orion and of course Johnathan. They were sent on their very own mission out in some deserted area, William Lennox and Robert Epps were with their own team at the center of the battle a long with the more seasoned soldiers taking on the harder enemies while the rookies took out the grunts. What Acirah had gathered was that NEST was fighting an organization, something she heard called Decepticons.

Though when asked about it no one answered her and rather looked at her darkly making her assume it wasn't something she was supposed to know as she was still a rookie and in their eyes, still being tested.

Acirah felt herself being looked after by Renaldo who patched her up as quickly as he could before she was back on her feet, her goggles having been knocked off and the loosened dirt in the air stung her eyes. She searched for her next enemy, firing her gun and making sure to dodge the return fire. Leah was across the way, taking on her own enemies while the trio girls; Lorean, Daliah, and Anita, were taking care of their own section. Renaldo stuck close to Acirah while Reginald, Antonio and Johnathan were not far behind.

Acirah was quick to take cover behind a stack of dirt that was fashioned into a make shift wall, firing her gun over it while Renaldo was making his way towards her. They were getting waves of these 'grunts' as she heard Ron call them and it was becoming worrying as they were quickly becoming out numbered. She could hear the blasts and bombings from where she was where the seasoned soldiers fought, hear the jets or rather jet, that screamed by and then its fire power added to the battle in the distance blocked by large mountains.

She briefly hoped Sean and Sid were all right before shaking the concern out of her mind when a shot almost hit her opposite shoulder. "Watch my back." Leah shouted at Acirah who nodded in agreement, making sure fire at whoever was going after her. As Leah neared her destination Acirah took note of the others fanning out to circle around the waves, to kill them with a grenade and cornering them. What she did not notice, however, was Johnathan turning towards her with an odd expression, his gun raised and firing when no one was looking and Acirah's attention on Reginald who had gone down with a scream of pain. During her distraction he fired a few shots, watching satisfied as Leah cried out and went down. He reveled in the fear on Acirah's face when she saw Leah fall, enjoyed her expression as she abandoned post and ran towards her friend and ignoring the cries of the rest of the team. He spotted Reginald looking at him wide eyed, cluing him in that he saw what he did.

Johnathan glared, raising his gun and before Reginald could shout for help or grab his weapon, he was shot and went down. He grinned a large toothy grin as the rest of the soldiers finished their battle in the distance and was returning, Ron seeing one of his students on the ground with gunshot wounds and Acirah standing over her, tears racing down as she cried to Leah.

"Leah! Leah!" Acirah cried as she tumbled to the ground, her hands quickly removing her friends sleeves and clothing to see the wounds as the battle raged around her.

"AH!" Leah cried, her fists clenched as the burning pain continued to rise. "Ac-Acirah..."

"Lele your okay, you'll be okay!" Acirah's hands shook, Not another friend! She sent a plea up to the sky. Don't take another friend!

"BYRNE!" Ron's voice barked but Acirah was becoming frantic over her partner who's breathing was becoming shallow. "What did you do?!"

Acirah shook, how had Leah gotten shot? She was watching! She was watching her team and when she turned to take down Reginald's attacker (Making sure to kill the ones going after Leah) Leah got shot by an unknown source, how? How?! She was watching!

No, no. Acirah whimpered, her fault, this was her fault!

"It's her fault." Johnathan shouted 'angrily.' "She was supposed to cover her but abandoned her post."

Ron growled angrily as he picked Acirah up roughly, "What did you do!?"

"Ron! This isn't the time!" Dr Chett shouted as he ran in, standing beside Renaldo as both tried to get Leah's bleeding to stop. "Leah? Can you hear me?"

"A-Acirah..."

"I'm right here Lele!"

"Shut up!" Ron slammed Acirah against a rock formation. "This is all your fault!"

Acirah felt tears pouring down, he was right... if she hadn't looked away when she had... then... then...

Leah...

"We got another down!"

"Who is it?"

"Reginald, wait... wait. He's still alive!" Renaldo shouted. "But critical, we need to get them back to base.

The soldiers rushed all round them, finishing up the battle and taking their wounded while Ron hauled Acirah off in cuffs. No one noticed Johnathan standing behind with a snarling face, nor did they see him pick up a radio and talk into it.

He would fix the mistake and end Reginald before he spouted what happened and his cover was blown.

...

...

...

 _Oh oh, whats gunna happen next? Hmm hmm? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, There are maybe 4-5 planned out and just needs typed up, don't worry there will be more SunnyxOCxSides a bit later, its a bit of a slow build right now mostly because she's still suspicious to them and under watch. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	9. True colors

_Now, don't get me wrong I LOVE Johnathan Crane in Batman, Not as much as the Joker yeah im a huge Joker fan ESPECIALLY Heath Ledger's version of the Joke Gahhhh anyway. Enough batman fangirling. Well, more so Batman Villain Fangirling... ANYWAY. Now, I know some of you are upset with Ironhide, BUT I'm not trying to make him a bad guy however, He's very suspicious of Acirah on account of her past. He's worried about her affecting their familial bond they share with the humans they have, worried that she'll ruin everything and from what he knows she abandoned her team which is the most dishonorable thing and left them to die and suffer. To him she's worse than garbage because of doing that and doesn't deserve to be a Soldier. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Ironhide. Him and Barricade are my ALL TIME favorite from Bayverse. I can just... take them and poof away and be happy. However this is a SunstreakerxOCxSideswipe, also my FIRST fanfic with the pair so if I ever get their actions wrong or they seem out of character please forgive me as I'm not accustomed to how they really are. I've mostly just read about them in other fanfics and seen pics. I am trying to watch all the Transformers Cartoons and have watched;_

 _Transformers Armada -however I heard about a certain event with Starscream and I happen to LOVE that version of Starscream and I stopped watching because I dont wanna see it happen lol..._

 _Transformers Prime- I completed everything but the movie because I read about the ending. If I don't watch then it doesn't happen! =(_

 _Transformers RID- I just got into Season 2! =D_

 _Transformers G1- I've only seen a few episodes so far._

 _Transformers Animated- only a few episodes so far_

 _Transformers moives- All up until AOE because I don't wanna see what happens to Ratchet... I love Ratchet /3 Mostly in Prime verse but still! He's part of my secret Harem Imeanwhat? Who said that?! Anyway...  
_

 _I've also played 1 Transformers game, fall of Cybertron and Just lemme say OH EM FLIPPING GEE. I love it and Highly recommend it for fellow Transformer lovers. I plan on getting the other one, war of Cybertron, and a few others... yeah Im turning into a hard cor fan... I wanna get a G1 Soundwave hoodie from Amazon cuz omg that would be epic... ah, I'm blabbing now sorry xD I got excited. NOW! On to the story!_

...

...

...

"She didn't do it." Sideswipe growled.

"We have two others saying different!" Ironhide retorted. "Face it, your little friend isn't much of a friend as you thought."

"Your wrong!"

"I'm right and you know it! That femme needs to be taken out, we don't need killers in our base!"

"Enough! Mrs Byrne is detained as we speak and until we can get the story from Mrs Celes and Mr Warner she will remain in custody." Optimus said his piece, frustration coursed through him, things were very stressful for him lately with the new recruits, having to hide their identity until the new recruits were cleared to know, the issues the soldiers had with Mrs Byrne, and the mysterious accidents happening ever since the arrival of Johnathan Crane. He was beginning to think something fishy was going on and so he had Ratchet install a special security system the other day that only he, Ratchet, William and Robert knew about.

"Optimus!" Sideswipe cried, "I beg you to listen to me, I know her and I know she didn't do thi-"

"How do you know her?" Jolt asked, speaking up for the first time in their arguing. "You've hung around her but how do you know it is not an act? How do we know she has not tricked you into thinking these things? I understand you care for the girl but I implore you to face the facts."

"She's a bad seed." William frowned. "Once we get the story and solid evidence from the two victims Acirah will be stripped of her title and sent off to prison. I really had hoped that she wasn't as the rumors said..."

"I'm sorry Will." Chromia spoke up, she too felt disappointed. She wanted more then anything to be wrong about the seemingly nice girl.

Flareup and the Lambo twins stood in silence, They did not agree. They had spent time around the girl, the twins more so, and she didn't have it in her. Flareup was sure that Acirah was innocent and Sideswipe continued to furiously deny her being guilty.

Sunstreaker sat silently, in fact he hadn't spoken much to Acirah since he had held onto her during her melt down, and deep down he hoped she was innocent. He was beginning to tolerate her presence around him and Sideswipe and it would be weird with her gone... That and he liked how she washed him and waxed him getting all the right place-

He turned to see Sideswipe smirking at him when he felt a wave of amused smugness, he had heard what he was thinking.

Sunstreaker scowled, glaring at the ground before walking away.

...

...

...

"I just wanted to see how the patient was... doing." Johnathan argued with Dr. Chett.

"Ep ep ep! They need rest, not distractions. If you would please, Mr Crane, leave the room and let them rest." He urged Crane out much to his displeasure.

Johnathan glared at the doctor and felt frustration rise. This accursed Autobot in disguise was angering him, he had to get rid of the witness and he had to do it soon or else his cover would be blown.

"ANSWER ME!" Johnathan paused, peering through a door to see Ron shouting at the bound Acirah in a cell.

He felt something stir, there she was before him. Vulnerable and trapped, perfect for the taking when the time was right. Ohhhh yes, he purred in his head, she was in the perfect position for him to get to her. Maybe he could just take her tonight and end it all.

Yes, that sounded good to him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Acirah cried. "I had been covering Leah like she asked, I took out every enemy after her before going to help Reginald who was overwhelmed! Someone shot her when I wasn't looking and it wasn't an enemy. It was Crane!"

"That's a damned lie!" Ron slammed his fist against the bars, staring angrily down at her. "Mr Crane was with Lorean, both give the same story of being together AND of them seeing YOU shoot Leah AND Reginald."

"I'm telling the truth!" She cried, clutching her hands to her chest and curling within herself. "I would never hurt Leah! She's my best friend!"

"HA! That's rich coming from you Byrne. You have no friends, remember? You killed them."

"No I didn't..." She cried harder, why wouldn't they believe her? Leah was like a sister to her now, the only one aside from Sid, Chett, and now Flora who took the time to talk to her despite her past. The only people to care...

"Even if you did have friends, I wouldn't be surprised if you have any at all after today." Ron hissed, his emotions were going hay wire.

Leah was his charge right now, his. He had failed to protect his student, failed to keep her safe and it was weighing heavily on his spark. Ironhide grit his holoforms teeth, he was the one who let Acirah go on the mission without a bots supervision, he had been so distracted with getting to the Cons attacking the mountain town that he just hadn't cared she was going without being watched. All he could think of was the innocence being attacked by those fragging Deceptiscum and he had to help stop them.

He wasn't there for his student like a good teacher was... and he was blaming himself for everything. He was determined to get Byrnes to crack!

...

...

...

"I'll get you out."

Acirah felt his hands hold hers.

"I promise, I'll find away okay Cirah? I know you didn't do it." Sid promised, staring into her eyes.

"Sid I-"

"No, its okay really."

"No." She murmured as she started crying once more, her emotions were going wild. First her ex-fiance and murderer of her parents shows up, then everything starts going wrong, now Leah's hurt and Sid he was still trying to prove her innocence... "I'm so sorry Sid."

"What?" He blinked. "What for?"

"For how I treat you..."

"I'm fine Cirah."

"No, no your not. I-I treated you horribly, I was scared and all you wanted was to be my friend... please forgive me..."

"Oh Cirah." She felt his hand caress her cheek causing her to look up at him. "I'll always forgive you." He leaned in, with difficulty, and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back, I promise and we'll get you out! I'll find who really did this."

"Thank you..." Acirah murmured before watching him leave, she slid to the floor and felt her lips tremble. "Leah... Please don't die..."

"Look at this."

Acirah looked up out to the shadow's, her gaze catching on a moving object in the dark. It had been hours since Ron stopped interrogating her, angry that he hadn't gotten anything out of her, and she had fallen into fitful sleeping spells when Sid appeared before her, waking her gently.

"Tsk tsk tsk why are you even bothering love? You know your mine, no one else can have you." Johnathan stepped from the shadows. "You. Are. MINE."

"I am not yours!" Acirah spat, "I belong to no one but myself, when will you leave me be John? I don't care for you, I hate you!"

"Oh my dear dear Acirah, I know you don't mean that." He stepped up the bars with a chuckle. "I told you, if I couldn't have you no one could. I told you not to run, that i would find you and punish you. This is your punishment."

"What, Prison?"

"Oh no no, I'm going to kill all your friends." He cooed, "My first victim was Reginald, do you know how hard it is to sneak past those idiotic soldiers? Rigging his things to explode was rather tricky but I did it. Are you impressed?" He gave a sadistic smile. "Then Leah had to be taken out of the picture, she was getting to close for comfort and I knew she would only get in the way. Of course, Reginald had seen me shooting her so I had to get rid of him as well. Now I'm going to kill those twins you seem to hang around all the time, well after your taken away safely to my employers once your... ride gets here."

"What have you done?"

"I've given the Decepticons a little hint to the base and a few interesting trinket's."

Acirah still had no idea what a Decpeticon was, but she knew they were the enemies of NEST and would not hesitate to kill everyone there. "No!"

"Oh yes, and now We're going to go pay dear Reginald a visit before pulling the life support from Leah."

"I wont go with you!"

"You have no choice love."

Acirah felt something hit her and gasped when her vision darkened, her eyes set on Johnathan who turned to a male with slicked back silver hair and red eyes. He was grinning sadistically as he stepped forward with a dart gun in his hands. The two spoke for a moment before her jail door opened and she felt Johnathan dragging her out and handing her to his accomplice before everything went black.

...

...

...

"He's awake!"

"Hurry, Reginald? Reginald?" Dr Chett called as he flashed a light in the soldiers eyes, "Look at me, are you feeling alright?"

"Thirsty..." He rasped.

"Yes yes, but first how are you feeling? Any pain?"

"A little..."

"I would think so, you almost died Mr Warner, any closer to your heart and you wouldn't be here." Dr Chett gave a chuckle as he handed Reginald some water.

"We have to know now." Rons voice came in as he entered the room with Renaldo trailing behind.

"Mr Ron! I implore you, please, the patient needs re-" Ron slammed the door in Renaldo's face before turning to the patient. "Reginald."

Reginald tiredly looked up. "Yes?"

"I understand you just woke, but it is of utmost importance that you tell me what you remember on the battle field."

Reginald furrowed his eyebrows, his mind drawing a blank. "I-I can't remember anything."

"You must." Ron snapped. "You must remember. Anything? Something!"

"No... I'm sorry I- wait I-I remember something."

"Yes?" Dr Chett leaned in curiously. "What do you remember?" he asked as he checked Reginald's bandaging.

"I-I was surrounded... I called for help when I spotted Acirah... Sh-she just shot down the enemies near Leah Celes and turned to me. Sh-she aimed her gun at me."

Ron tensed, his fist clenched in anticipation.

"-And she shot the enemies around me." Reginald continued. "When I went to run to her I spotted Crane coming up from behind... He had his gun raised and-"

"What? What? What the frag did he do!?"

"Ron! Calm yourself!" Chett snapped angrily, "It's okay Reginald. I know your in pain. You don't need to answer anymor-"

"Like pit he does!"

"I- He... He shot her." Reginald gasped as pain suddenly seared through him, groaning when he moved wrong. "He shot Leah. Acirah heard her cry and ran for her, but Crane he saw me watching an- and he raised his gun to me before all I remember is pain."

"That. That." Ron seethed as he punched the wall. "WHERE IS CRANE!?" Ron roared as he exited the room."

"D-did I do something to upset him?"

"No, Rons just upset because he was wrong about something for once." Dr Chett mused. "And that someone tricked him. Now, get back to sleep. I need to inform the rest about whats gong on."

Neither were aware of Crane watching in anger. His cover was blown.

...

...

...

"Grah! Get off!"

"Be silent human." The man holding Acirah snapped, shoving her forward and causing her to grunt in pain when her foot landed awkwardly. She glared at the man behind her, his gun pointed at her. "Keep moving!"

Acirah hissed at him but continued forward, her hands were in cuffs still from before and she hoped that someone had heard from Reginald before Johnathan got to him. John wanted her to watch him die but this ally of his said it was urgent to get in and out as quickly as they could without the enemies finding him there. She hoped someone as patrolling the area, but it seemed this man had taken care of that. She cringed as she spotted soldiers dead upon the floor, wincing with every mangled body she found. She tried hard not to get sick at the carnage left behind from this man, and continued on, stepping over the gory remains as the man shoved her multiple times.

That was when they heard the clicking of someones feet against the ground. "By the Allspark!"

There was that weird word again!

"What the pit?" Acirah realized who's voice that was and felt herself freeze in fear for him. The man shoving her along paused with a growl and yanked her back, tossing her to the side before aiming his gun.

"NO!" Dr. Ryan Chett turned to the noise, gasping when he spotted the man with a gun trained upon him. "Chett!" Acirah shouted as she tackled him, causing the male to give a startled yelp when she hit and they crashed into the ground. Gun fire crashed where he used to be and when she stood and helped the startled doctor up she stood in front of him. "Leave him out of this!"

The man that fired laughed hysterics. "What was the point in that?"

"I won't let you hurt him." She growled at him.

"What will you do?" The man laughed. "Your cuffed, no means to defend yourself. I could shoot you right where you stand. But no, I need you for our plans."

Acirah narrowed her eyes at him. What plans?

"What are you doing here Starscream?!" Chett snapped, his hands coming to rest upon Acirah's shoulders.

"None of your business Auto scumb!" The man, Acirah supposed was named Starscream which well suited his shreaky voice, screamed. "Come with me now girl or I'll kill the both of you."

"I won't allow you to hurt my friend." Acirah spoke firmly only to scowl when the man burst into laughter.

"You honestly think they are your friends?" He purred.

Acirah flinched, what was with everyone asking her that question? Of course he was her friend! She glared, Chett was her friend, he'd been there for her and helped her learn more in the medical field, helped her with Rons stupid punishments by keeping it a secret that they enjoyed spending time together. He was a good man, he was her friend.

"They are using you."

She closed her eyes, no. Thats a lie, They weren't using her.

"They are LYING to you."

No! She... she could trust them!

"W-wrong!" She growled. "You're wrong, they are my friends and I trust them."

"Oh but I am very much right" He purred. "The Autobots do not care fo you at all little girl."

She blinked her eyes open, Autobots? "Autobots?"

"Hmhmmhmmm so they have not told you yet? Tsk Tsk Tsk." The man walked back and forth like a caged lion would. "And you call them Friend?"

"A mistake on her part." Johnathan's voice captured her and Chetts attention, both taking a step back in horror to see him covered in blood. "One I'll fix right now."

"No!" Acirah shouted when Johnathan lifted a gun of his own and shot Chett. "You bastard! Chett!"

"Don't. Move." She felt Johnathan move behind her, her own fault for turning her back on him to check on Chett.

Ratchet could only glare from his holoform, hissing from his wound. He was beginning to see Sunstreakers great dislike for this new gadget of his and he would have to mess with it more after this. It made them TOO human for his liking... He yelled again when Starscream shot him again for the fun of it, listening to the fragger laugh as he groaned in pain. He decided he very much didn't like using his own gadget and he very much did not like feeling human.

Acirah felt tears stream down, her gaze looking to Chett as he lay on the floor groaning from his gunshot wound. She felt Johnathan's hands on her neck as his now masked face leaned in. The last time she saw this mask was when he killed her parents...

"That's much better, now nothing is separating us my love."

"I'm not yours!" She cried only to choke when he applied pressure. "Johnathan please."

"Dr Crane isn't here right now." He purred. "But I'll be happy to take a message."

"John..."

"My names Scarecrow now my sweet." She felt the mask move and his tongue run up her cheek causing her to cry.

Chett struggled to get up, cursing the effects of his trinket that he stupidly decided to use today and looked over to Acirah, he felt his spark clenching in pain. No one had believed the poor girl about Johnathan, and now he was seeing the mans true colors, his real intentions; To get to Acirah by any means necessary. When Reginald awoke and told them in his raspy voice what really happened they quickly spread to find the 'run away' Acirah and missing Johnathan. Ron had left first and found Acirah missing from the cell. They had all thought she broke out but when William accessed the security system they watched Johnathan force her out and drag her off and they all left to search. Ratchet was going to return to the med bay for more supplies and that was when he found Acirah and Starscream who was now wearing his updated Holoform.

This was both good and bad for them, the good part being that if the Decepticons had this new upgrade they would be prone to human weaknesses like they were when using it. However, no one could tell they were cybertronian when using it. The only dead give away was the large Decepticon Symbol on Starscreams shirt.

He turned his gaze to the fearful Acirah and he frowned, She had taken a bullet for him... A human was going to sacrifice their life for his. He felt touched at her loyalty to his and her budding friendship, and he was determined to get her out of her situation and so while Starscream was sending the two disgusted looks, Ratchet was quick to Comm Ironhide his location. Now they had to only wait.

"Get up Auto Scum!" Starscream hissed as he kicked Ratchet who was forced to stand. "I must say this gadget was useful, no one knew who I really was! It was so easy to get into your base. You all are lacking in security."

"Not anymore."

Starscream gave a shrill scream as a bullet hit him in the side, causing the man to turn and see Ron, Orion, Mia, Sid, Sean and Flora.

"Damn you Autobots!" He shrieked, knowing very well he was out numbered before quickly running out with the alarm to the base now going off. A few soldiers were quick to run by, shouting orders as they ran.

"Stand down Crane." Orion ordered.

"No!" Crane grabbed Ratchet, putting a gun to his head. "I will have her! She's mine!"

"Like pit she is!" Sean snarled.

"Make your move, alien freaks." Johnathan hissed wildly. "I'll take him with me." He shoved his weapon harsher into Ratchets head.

"No!" Acirah cried. "Please Johnathan, don't I'll go with you just please don't hurt them. I'll go with you I promise. I won't fight."

"No! Acirah!" Sid stepped forward.

"No Sid, stop." She told him. "I have to."

"No." Sean stepped forward next. "You don't. You belong with us Acirah."

"Well I still don't know about that." Ron spoke, causing everyone to look at him. He had used everyone's distraction to his advantage and gotten closer, his weapons now trained on Crane. "But she's better off here then with you." he quickly fired at Cranes hand, causing the gun to go flying and the man to curse, both Acirah and the Autobots. Whatever that was, Acirah thought to herself as Sean caught her.

"Your okay, I got you."

"This isn't over! It will never be over! I will be back for you Acirah. You will be mine!" Johnathan dodged another bullet before taking off into the halls of the base.

"After him." Orion ordered.

"No." Sean spoke when Acirah tried to rise. "You need rest."

"No." She denied him. "I need justice."

"What?"

"I have to stop him! I can't let this happen again." She told him, her face set to a stony expression.

"Sunny come on!"

"Don't call me that!" Sean snapped to Sid before turning to Acirah. "You be careful. The last thing I need is my own personal car wash to die on me."

Acirah smirked at him as she stood. "Right." She then turned to Orion who was making teams.

"Acirah, you go with Ron."

She turned to the infuriated soldier and bit her lip, he hated her but right now she felt safest with him. After all Ron was a very strong soldier and could help her more then anyone on base. She nodded, much to the surprise of Ron. "Understood."

"Fan out!"

"I'm going to end you this time Johnathan." Acirah promised as she and Ron took off into a different direction, he could be anywhere after all.


	10. To Save your Abuser Part 1

Burning, the feeling of the scorching heat seared her body as she crawled upon the floor, coughing hysterically as the smoke filled her desperate lungs. She tried to find Ron, who had been fighting Johnathan, but with the smoke and the hellish flames swarming her vision she couldn't barely make out her hand in front of her face. Desperation crawled through her as she shut her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth with every pull of her body, army crawling upon the floor and trying hard to ignore the wounds on her body. She tried her hardest to ignore the body upon the floor that she had to crawl over, if she stood then she would be effected even more by the smoke...

Her body was getting more and more tired, and she was getting more and more sore from coughing, when her hand that reached out for something to help her crawl father, knocked against something and she pulled it up close. Almost crying with relief, Acirah noted it was a specialized mask that they wore for situations like this. Quickly she placed it on and wearily stood, ignoring her overwhelming dizziness. She ventured forth, searching still as she listen to the raging flames.

The whole base was on alert trying to find this Starscream person and Johnathan. Her and Ron had fallowed Johnathan's trail all the way into an old base hangar that they had been using as a storage unit. She knew about it because once as a punishment for doing a job wrong Ron had made her clean and take inventory of the hangar that sat on a far end of the island. Now they were trapped within said building and had to find some way to get out.

...

...

...

 _"In here?" She lifted her gun and sucked in a breath as Ron Narrowed his eyes at the hangar door._

 _"Yes." He growled before moving forward and kicking it open, his overly large weapon rais-_

 _'Where on earth did he get a gun like that?' Acirah almost gaped at Ron's choice of weapon. It was a very large sort of gun that reminded her of a portable cannon._

 _"Crane!" Ron's shouted as he made his way into the building, weapon raised and aiming at every moving shadow. "Come out you coward!"_

 _Not a sound was heard as the two searched the room, not a single breath nor creak, shuffle or step. Acirah felt it was eerily silent, as if she were in a horror movie. "Something doesn't feel ri-" She yelped when her foot slid on some sort of liquid once they got to the center of the room, falling and taking Ron with her who let out a grunt when he impacted onto the ground._

 _"What the hell Byrne!?"_

 _"The floors wet." She winced in disgust._

 _"The floors... wet?" He looked down, about to study the liquid that shouldn't be there when they heard a laugh in the shadows._

 _"I've cornered my prey." Johnathan's voice echoed. "Now its time to play~"_

 _The door to the hanger slammed shut and Acirah scrambled to get up, helping Ron to stand before he raised his cannon like weapon. "Come out you coward." Ron growled, searching the dark for the human who dared mess with his family and his students._

 _"Tell me Mr Ron, if that's even your real name, what is it you fear the most?"_

 _"You leave him out of your experiment!" Acirah barked, her fists clenching._

 _"Why do you care love? He doesn't much care for you. He abuses you, pushes you to the brink of insanity, hurts you emotionally, and he wants you gone." Johnathan's voice spoke like poison, but she wasn't buying it._

 _"He's not a bad person." Acirah defended, much to the shock and confusion of her current partner. "He's just..."_

 _"Did he tell you he used to be a Decepticon? He used to be on the bad side, with the very person who you were with earlier."_

 _Ron tensed next to her, raising his gun and gritting his teeth._

 _"I don't know what this Decepticon and Autobot thing you and that weirdo talk about. I don't care if he was once on the wrong side. What matters now is his current choices and current path! Obviously he wanted to be a better person, maybe hated what he had done." Acirah snapped._

 _"And yet none can think that way about you, can they? I can." Johnathan cooed. "It doesn't matter to me what you had done to your team. Come with me love, we'll start a new."_

 _"Or what?"_

 _"Or I snap her pretty little neck." Johnathan laughed as he stepped from the shadows, in his grasp was a struggling Lorean who was crying._

 _"I'm sorry!" She squealed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to help him! I was scared, he was going to kill me."_

 _"Now he'll kill you anyway." Ron muttered angrily. "Let the girl go!"_

 _"Then I would lose my bargaining chip." Crane laughed as he yanked back on Lorean's hair. "I'm waiting Acirah, and this time no one will bother us."_

 _Acirah furrowed her eyebrows, what did he mean about that? Did he lock the doors? Not that it would matter seeing as the soldiers could very well just break the door down..._

...

...

...

"Ron!" Acirah removed her mask to shout, coughing as a large amount of smoke entered her lungs before reapplying the smoke mask.

"Here!" She heard vaguely over the roaring flames, almost so quiet that she couldn't see it, and smoke filling the air. She turned and looked across the room, the smoke was too thick to see anything and she found herself having to army crawl as she made her way over to the direction of the sound.

Two forms began appearing ever so slowly, one standing and another on the floor and the closer Acirah got the clearer they became until she was almost touching. The man on the floor was Crane, his eyes glassy and reflecting the flames around him, Ron had clearly won their battle, not that she doubted his strength.

"We're trapped." Acirah coughed, having to remove the mask every time to speak.

"Scrap." Ron cursed, "The doors wont open?"

"No... I tried everything to get them to open, It looks like something on the outside is blocking the way." Acirah stared at Ron, her lungs were burning with every accidental intake when she took the mask off. "What do we do?"

...

...

...

 _"-We'll be together." Acirah whispered as she inched ever so closer to Crane, her heart hammering in her chest as she passed Ron who discreetly handed her a knife. The closer she got to the mad man of her past the more fearful she felt, but she had to move forward... "I've thought.. a-about what you said." She swallowed thickly. "A-and you were right."_

 _"Oh." His voice cooed. "Of course I was, Of course I was." Lorean, who was no longer crying and screaming had been tossed carelessly to the floor. Her body lay limply as her eyes ever so slowly blinked and her internal organs failing from the concentrated dose of Crane's experiment._

 _"Let's leave here... Please, it brings too many memories. I'm done fighting for the Alpha teams dreams. You were right before I- we should just leave and settle down somewhere. Together."_

 _A maddening look was in Johnathan's eyes when he stared into hers, his teeth showing in a large crazed grin. "Together." He agreed before pulling her in for a hug, loving the feel of her against him. He hadn't felt her against him in so long, he'd forgotten how much he craved her, her touch, her voice, her laugh, her smell._

 _"We'll get married." She continued. "Move on, forget everyone else." Acirah felt tears pilling as her hands fingered the knife that Johnathan hadn't seen. Her heart was beginning to beat painfully, as if someone had shoved their hand into her chest and was constantly squeezing it. She pulled back from Crane. "I love you." She lied as she kissed him, trying very hard not to show her disgust of him._

 _Johnathan dropped his weapon, his hands going up and knocking off her helmet to bury into her hair. Finally. Finally she saw reason. They were all in the way, that's why he had to get rid of them. Her family, friends, lovers, EVERYONE. He felt elation when she leaned into him and then, then he felt something sharp making him gasp for breath and pull away, swallowing hard as liquid suddenly came up his throat. What- what was this searing pain in his abdomen? What was- His eyes widened as he looked down, Acirah's hand held the knife that was deeply embedded into him and all he could do was give a choked gasp, sputtering and clenching her to him as he suddenly fell._

 _"I'm sorry." Acirah spoke shakily, "This is the end Crane."_

 _"A...cirah."_

 _Ron stood by, watching silently for a moment before going to Lorean to check on her. He held his hand to her neck and frowned when he found no pulse. Lorean died._

 _He gave a chocked laugh, blood spurting from his mouth. "Y-you. Oh love."_

 _Acirah furrowed her eyes as she looked down at him, he was whispering and she found herself leaning down so she could hear him._

 _"Y-you will_ _burn_ _."_

 _And then he pulled his hand that had secretly been in his pocket out and lit a match, laughing as the room lit into a fiery jail._ _She, standing and walking away in her shock at the rising hellish fire, didn't see Jonathan getting up and charging her until she heard Rons shout for her to move and saw Rons massive form collide with Cranes._

...

...

...

"Take it." Acirah coughed, handing Ron the mask.

Ron, not questioning her, took the air mask and placed it onto his head as the two walked to a safer part of the burning base. Acirah was growing weaker from the smoke inhalation, she had to have been hallucinating. She WAS hallucinating, because Ron's eyes were glowing blue and human eyes do not glow like that and he wasn't coughing before she gave him her mask. But in her tired mind she took no real note of it as she collapsed next to Ron.

They were going to burn alive... She shivered in fear and pain from the burning heat that was surrounding them. No way out, no way to survive... Acirah coughed, her eyes stinging with the rising smoke, she couldn't really make anything out anymore and she leaned heavily on Ron who held her up right, his glowing blue eyes were watching her intently as she began crying.

Crying from all her fears, her pain, the death of one she used to love who turned into a monster, the death of the soldiers, of Lorean but most of all her team. She let her fists clench as the guilt and regret rose higher and higher.

"Byrne? Byrne! Why are you crying?"

"Everything, from back then a-and up to now... My friends..." She clutched her chest as she went into another fit.

"Tell me about them."

She looked up to his blurring figure, confused.

"Tell me your version." Ron told her. "I want to hear your side."

Acirah flinched as the heat in the room intensified, No one really asked her version of the story. Just hearing the files was enough for them. She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander back. Way back... When they had still been alive.

...

...

...

 _"And who exactly will take this missions?" Commander Fredrick of the US Marines spoke up from his spot in the room. Before him sat his soldiers, awaiting their briefings on the next mission and who would be assigned to it._

 _"We will."_

 _Stepping up in the briefing room of Soldiers, Alpha Squad Leader Raymond Lawrence stood. His normal brown messy hair was swiped out of his green eyes and adorning his muscular body was the usual Soldier attire. He had just arrived when someone named Sargent Anderson told him about the briefing room._

 _"And who are you?"_

 _"Alpha Squad Leader Raymond Lawrence reporting for duty." Lawrence saluted. "Alpha team, present yourself!"_

 _"Jackson Romero, Second in command." A very scrawny Asian male with black hair and grey eyes saluted, a sniper rifle was attached to his army clad form._

 _"Weapons Specialist. Rurik Burnison." A thick Russian accented male stood, his very large and muscular form towered intimidatingly over everyone. Dark brown hair sat messily upon his head and matching Dark brown eyes peered down at everyone as if they were insignificant bugs before him. Scar's littered the mans body, telling a tale of a battle warn warrior. He reached his gloved hand up and scratched his dark stubble before looking down at a girl who was fidgeting next to him. "Introduce self."_

 _"Oh uh, Alpha Squad Mutt Acirah Byrne." The girl said with a slight british accent, her hair was many shades of red and orange, giving it a fiery feel. Hazel eyes swept the room and her pudgy form fidgeted more._

 _"Mutt?" Some soldiers murmured._

 _"She's talented in more than two areas, we call her mutt." Romero snickered at Acirah's scowl/pout._

 _"Alpha squad Infiltrator. Maira Ray." A dirty blonde Canadian female spoke with sparkling playful green eyes. She turned her overly fit body to elbow a pudgy version of her on the left._

 _"Alpha squad Spy Amala ray." This girl was blonde and had green eyes the same shade as Maira but had a Texan accent having been separated at birth and raised in Texas only to be reunited years later.._

 _"Alpha squad medic Janice Santiago." A beautiful Mexican woman spoke as she brushed back her brown hair out of her matching eyes. Her fit body leaned against the wall as she boredly, "The three youngsters are Tatiana brown, Morice Alfons, and Lana Becket."_

 _Tatiana Brown, who was playfully shoving Lana, was a gorgeous Japanese woman who had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes that spit mischief. Lana Becket, a French women, had brown hair and grey/blue eyes and Morice Alfons, a half Indian and half native american had brown hair and eyes with tan skin._

 _"These are our fighters." Raymond spoke._

 _"And you are up for this mission?"_

 _"We are the Alpha squad." Acirah shrugged. "Suicide missions are kinda our thing."_

 _"Its what we do." Lana smiled._

 _The two threw a smirk at each other before they gave the other a high five for the reference._

 _"Very well then... meet with Sargent Romerez for your mission details in Hangar six."_

 _"Sir yes sir!"_

 _The Alpha squad quickly made their way out of the briefing room to gather their items and meet with this Sargent Romerez. Making their way from their mode of transport after gathering their items, Alpha squad made their way over to Sargent Romerez who was a very rough and stern looking Mexican male. His stern brown eyes bore into theirs before he shifted in his stance to show the slightest of greeting._

 _"Sargent." Raymond nodded in greeting as his team saluted._

 _"Sir!"_

 _"I see you are the young sheep to the wolves." Romerez's accent was thick and he eye'd the team warily. "I hope ones as young as you can handle the mission. Needless deaths are the last thing we need."_

 _"Eh, We'll be fine." Jackson shrugged before flinching when Janice smacked the back of his head. "Ow... my apologies."_

 _"I keep my men in line." Raymond spoke. "We're more then meets the eye I assure you. The Alpha squad is very skilled in what they do, this is the very reason we accept missions."_

 _"We know we will pull through." Acirah smiled cheekily only to get elbowed by Lana who hissed at her to stay silent in front of the stern looking Sargent._

 _"I see." The Sargent scowled at them before turning away and grabbing some papers. His gaze trained on the team and reading the paper before him with out even so much as a glance to it. "There is word of a team of trouble makers in Jasper Nevada, their names are unknown but they've had frequent sightings stealing government technology. We've gathered enough Intel to know that they are trying to make super soldiers with the help of robotic like attributes."_

 _"Robotic like? Like what, that anime robot stuff?" Tatiana blinked._

 _"Anime... robot stuff? Really?" Morice scoffed incredulously._

 _"Shut up Alfons!"_

 _"Enough." The word, while not shouted, was said so sternly that the team looked to Raymond in complete silence. " What is this team you speak of?"_

 _"There is not much known on them, however a very reliable source has informed us of their next move." Romerez picked up a folder and dropped it in Raymond's hands._

 _He opened the folder, eyes scanning the map before passing it a long his team until it came to the last member who had not seen it, Acirah._

 _"Their next hit is a base in Canada?" Maira grinned. "Home sweet home!"_

 _"So what? We intercept? Spy? Gather Intel?" Rurik questioned with his arms crossed._

 _"We want your best spy to gather Intel yes, but after we want you to ambush them and take them out." Romerez responded. "This mission has no guarantee of survival. This group is very tricky and powerful, which is why we specifically notified you to come. As the Alpha squad, top soldiers, top dogs so they say, this should be a cake walk."_

 _Acirah narrowed her eyes as Romerez gave a malicious grin, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was fishy about him._

 _"Understood." Raymond nodded. "Team lets gear up and and head out."_

 _"Sir!"_

...

...

...

"Byrne!" Ron shouted as he ripped off the mask from his holoform and quickly placed it upon the girls head. "Breath!" He tried hearing for a heart beat but the sound of the roaring flames drowned out any other noise. "Breath frag it!"

Why did he care? He muttered to himself, Primus knows why but he was filled with guilt. Her tale she told him, filled with tears and the pain in her eyes. The regret. It touched his spark, maybe she wasn't as bad as he believed?

No, what if she was lying?

No... he saw how genuine she was... Frag it all!

"Byrne! You breath damn it! Breath!" He cursed before resorting to any means to get them out. Ron closed his eyes and he soon resumed is real form, Ironhide the weapons specialist to the Autobots!

Ironhide was quick to tear out out of the main hanger, ignoring the inquisitive questions from his fellow bots as he raced for the flaming building and ignoring the shouting soldiers. He transformed, not a thought or care to whom saw him, and burst into the building with a snarl as he stomped on the building flames. He was quick to disperse his holoform and pull the girl up before transforming around her.

He had to get her to Ratchet.

He couldn't explain this sudden drive, perhaps he HAD formed a guardian bond with the femme?

"Breath femme! Breath!" He shouted once he had her in the med bay, Ratchet was in his holoform and quickly grabbing the necessary items. "She's not going to make it!"

"Easy Ironhide."

"You get her to breath!"

Ratchet stared at his friend with a frown. What had gotten into him? What had he and the girl upon the table done or gone through? He didn't think he'd ever see Ironhide concerned over this particular human with how much hatred he seemed to hold for her. Ratchet could only watch his friend when he almost smiled as an idea hit him.

The cranky bot, he didn't know when, had formed a guardian bond with the girl. Perhaps her resilience had struck a chord in him? He shook his head, he could ponder this later. Right now he had to help the girl breath.

She had to survive, Ironhide cursed, he felt remorse and odd at this sudden protective feeling he had and could only list it as the bond between Guardian and charge. Something he'd ignored ever since he read her files.

"She'll be just fine." Ratchet spoke after a while, startling the mech who had been distracted with pacing. "She just needs rest and some supervision. Mrs Celes will pull through just fine as well."

Ironhide nodded slowly before looking up to see Optimus entering the med bay in his holoform. "Ironhide, I must know what went on in that hangar."

"Optimus." Ironhide paused, how was he going to explain this all to his leader and the fact that he broke their number 1 rule?

Murdering a human.

...

...

...

 _Well then, this certainly took a while to type. Appologies, Im really not feeling well again and have a fever but I felt compelled to write in this again especially after dreaming more about ideas! Hope you liked part 1._


	11. TSYA Part 2 Fall of The Alpha Squad

_Ironhide glared as he watched Crane set the place ablaze. The moment Acirah was distracted he noticed the man preparing to attack and instinct took over._

 _"Byrne watch out!" He shouted as he ran forth, when she hadn't turned quick enough Ironhide's holoform collided with Crane, sending the two toppling into the flames. Ironhide only being a holoform didn't receive any damage but Cranes scream alerting him to his burn. He tried directing them away from the flames when Crane began to fight back._

 _"NO! You can't have her!"_

 _"Don't bother fighting." Ironhide growled as the two wrestled on the floor._

 _"Mine! She's mine! If I cannot have her she will burn with me!"_

 _"Your mad!" Ironhide barked, sending a punch to the human to disorientate him._

 _Johnathan Crane fell back, but what Ironhide hadn't known was that he had landed on Acirah's dropped weapon. "I won't let you take her from me." Johnathan raised his weapon, very much aware of the gun from the man before him being pointed at him._

 _"No!" Ironhide shouted, acting on instinct as something deep down arose. A deep code within himself over rode any current thought or action he had, something he hadn't notice he formed before. The guardian bond, and his charge was being threatened. Ironhide pulled his trigger just before Crane could and the shot sounded through out the room and hit Crane in the chest, opposite of the heart._

 _"Gah!" Johnathan fell back with a cry, collapsing once more and gasping for breath. "Y-you cannot protect her f-forever! She will... be taken and j-join me eventually." He hissed as he coughed up blood. "I will have her... I will..."_

 _Ironhide watched with wide eyes as the life began to fade, but how? He hadn't even shot the side with his heart. But, then he remembered, the knife Acirah stabbed him with, he had already been bleeding profusely. Ironhide dropped his weapon and staggered back, he just broke the Autobot code..._

 _Ironhide... had just killed a human._

 _What would Optimus think?_

"A coma!?" Sideswipe shouted in shock.

"Isn't that like a stasis lock?" Sunstreaker scowled.

"In a way yes, however it is different for a human." Ratchet started as he gazed upon the rest of his team.

"Different how?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Different." Lennox began as he entered the med bay. "As in there is a chance she wont wake up."

"What?"

"I think it is some sort of mental trauma."

"What trauma?"

"Crane." Sideswipe frowned.

"That's right." William spoke as he plopped a file down. "Johnathan Crane, ex-fiance to Acirah Byrne. Wanted for Murder of Reanna Byrne and Brandon Byrne, the parents of Acirah."

"We let a murderer into the base?" Sunstreaker hissed.

"Johnathan crane covered his steps very well, an unknown leak gave this to us. Johnathan Crane while with Acirah, had grown obsessed with her and joined the Alpha squad as their Physician and their personal scientist. He helped run experiments upon the soldiers in the Alpha squad to make sure it wouldn't have negative effects. Until one day he came across one that brought about ones most feared thing. He grew obsessed with that next and continuously used it to test on other soldiers who had told his team was dead from the severity of their wounds. He would heal the soldier and then use them. When they became to weak the stronger he made the serum, the more desperate he got for new test subjects and so he turned to the Alpha squad. His love of the reaction to fear over powered any thought and used it on Acirah the most."

"That filthy flesh bag." Sunstreaker hissed.

"Eventually Acirah's line of work seemed to dangerous to Johnathan who wanted her to quit. When she refused to quit and stuck by her team he grew mad and on a night with her family he injected them with his highest dose, killing them with fear. Only he didn't account for Acirah coming to check on them."

"How is she doing?" Everyone turned to Ironhide who entered the room solemnly. The hardened weapons specialist had just finished recounting his side of the tale on what happened in the fire to Optimus.

While Ironhide felt great shame, as expected for their kind leader, Optimus had understood the situation and did not blame Ironhide for the death of Johnathan Crane. But, that did not mean Ironhide forgave himself. Ironhide was a mech for Honor and he had made an oath when he became an Autobot, and he broke it. Even if he told himself over and over that it was to protect his charge, he still felt the shame of breaking his oath.

"Ironhide."

He looked over to Sunstreaker, who honestly couldn't care less with Cranes death. "What?"

"You can't protect everyone, either way someone will get in the way and you wont be able to stop it."

"I know that." Ironhide narrowed his eyes. Perhaps he didn't truly understand why he felt as he did, maybe it was because of Ratchets words a while back, how he was sounding like his old self. When he was back with the Decepticons. Perhaps his real sorrow was... would Acirah see him that way after all he'd done to her? Adding to the fact of his broken oath and killing someone who had once been close to her. He shook his helm and stormed out of the hangar and towards the med bay. He then transformed into his alt mode and activated his holoform, opting to watch over Acirah and Leah. The latter of the two was making a remarkable recovery.

He frowned as he stared down to Byrne, placing his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes, recounting her tale.

 _"Me?" Acirah looked frantically looked between Jackson and Raymond. "B-but I'm no leader. Besides Jackson is second in command!"_

 _"You make good leader." Rurik encouraged as he cleaned his weapons. "Good girl, good senses and strength. Would be honored to follow."_

 _"I'm not leader material Rurik..."_

 _"Nonsense." Raymond spoke as he packed his bag. "You need the experience." He shared a secret look with Jackson who nodded._

 _"Ah think you'll be a good leader." Amala smiled and flashed her pearly white teeth. "Now Ah Don't mean ta be a bother, but it's almost time ta go."_

 _"Yes yes." Jackson rolled his eyes as he placed his supplies in his bag and slung it over his shoulder._

 _"No no!" The voice of Janice roared causing them to look over to her yelling at Morice._

 _"Aw come one! It is tasty!" Morice whined, in his hand was a few burgers for the team and Acirah felt her stomach grumble at the smell and thought of the mouth watering food. She hoped Morice got her a chicken sandwich from Burger King._

 _"No! This? This is no go." Janice narrowed her eyes, snatching the bag. "Do you know how unhealthy this is? We need nutritious food not this... garbage."_

 _"oh come on Janice, for once don't be such a kill joy!"_

 _"This kill joy has helped your body be healthy and in shape! If you had it your way you'd be fatter then Trevor!" She used her cousin as an example who ate nothing but fast food._

 _"We don't want it all the time tho!"_

 _"Once leads into twice, then thrice more and so on."_

 _"Kill joy."_

 _"Garbage eater."_

 _Raymond grinned and looked to Acirah with a raised eyebrow before gesturing to the arguing duo. Acirah scowled, groaning in displeasure before walking towards the two soldiers who were about to spit fire from their eyes with the glares they gave. "Enough!"_

 _Janice and Morice looked wide eye'd to her, their mouths snapping shut at the tone. Raymond only grinned more, she had the right kind of tone. The one that demanded to be listened to and respected._

 _"If you eat that." Acirah started, much to Janice's displeasure. "You will eat nothing but healthy items for the next month."_

 _Morice gaped openly at her while Janice began smirking._

 _"And Janice will pick it out." Said medics smirk grew into a Cheshire grin._

 _"Aw man Byrne you really know how to get a dude. Alright, alright." He scowled as he gave the bag to Acirah to dispose of before stomping after the team with a pout._

 _Raymond laughed next to Jackson, Rurik and Amala "Nicely done, a little bribery too."_

 _"Well... I also really wanted this chicken." Acirah cheekily smiled as she yanked out her chicken sandwich and added honey mustard to it. "Quickly, eat yours before she notices."_

 _The rest of them laughed as they joined in, quickly eating the food and disposing of the evidence and joining the team on the plane._

 _"You!" Acirah jumped at Janice's voice. " I smell chicken."_

 _Her eye's widened and looked around to see if anyone heard. "Yes yes." She sighed. "And you can pick out my food for the next month."_

 _She then ignored Janice's grumbling and complaining before settling in her seat as a sudden foreboding feeling took over. As if... something was going to go horribly wrong."_

 _It was set, the positions for their ambush and the plan. Alpha Squad was in position and now they awaited for Amala and Acirah to return from their own side mission, to spy on the organization they were after and gather Intel that the General needed. Tatiana shifted, her gun jostling every so slightly as her eyes swept the ground nervously. In all honesty she was a new recruit as was Morice and Lana. The latter of the two seemed to have fit in almost too easily while she was having issues with the jobs and constantly needed aid. She hoped one day to be as seasoned as Acirah or Amala. She looked up to the two greatly, but felt inadequate compared to them and only felt in the way. She turned to Morice who was also nervous looking, then to the rest. Half of their team seemed nervous, and she had a feeling that they all felt this odd foreboding feeling in the air. Raymond had half a mind to pull back from the mission, but that wasn't what Alpha Squad did. They saw all their missions through to the end._

 _But this one, this one felt different and he only hoped that it was only just a feeling and nothing more._

 _"Do you think they got everything?" Janice whispered as her keen medic eyes darted around in search for her companions and if they would need to be seen to._

 _"Oh, we got LOADS." Acirah snickered as she appeared._

 _"Acirah!"_

 _"You made it." Raymond was relieved, he had begun to worry for his two spy's and that they had been caught. "Once we've gotten to safety you can brief us on what you found."_

 _"Not. So. Fast."_ _The Alpha squad spun around to see a rather large man covered in scar's. His face on the right was covered by an eye patch that wrapped around his bald head. His eyes were harsh grey as they bore into them before him and a sneer set upon his lips. "You must be the famous Alpha Squad I've heard so much about. The best of the best they said, though I find I'm severely disappointing."_

 _"You were expecting us." Jackson narrowed his eyes, his weapons raised._

 _"Of course, We knew you were coming."_

 _"This was no Mission." Rurik growled as he clenched his fist in anger. "It was set up."_

 _"Oh it was more then a 'set up.' Such a waste of perfectly good talent." The man sighed._

 _"Who are you?" Acirah demanded as she raised her gun._

 _"My name is Silas, Leader of MECH."_

 _"What is your goal exactly?" Morice demanded._

 _"To complete Project Chimera." Acirah glared at the man before them, her gut wrenching in anticipation. " It is an attempt to create a new generation of weapons in the form of living machines, based on advanced technology."_

 _"I could use soldiers like you." Silas gave an evil smile to Acirah who shuddered back into Rurik who snarled protectively._

 _"We work for one and one alone." Rurik barked threateningly._

 _"Such a waste of power." Silas sighed in fake disappointment. "I suppose there is not going around it then, after I've killed every last one of you I'll be taking your high tech weaponry for my own. You really could have been the perfect soldiers. Pity."_

 _On Que soldiers began to poor in from the roof down on ropes. Alpha squad responded quickly and returned fire as the base they'd planned on ambushing MECH turned into a war zone._

 _And soon to be their execution._

 _..._

 _"Acirah?"_

 _..._

 _"Acirah?!"_

 _When Acirah opened her eye's next she could see the face of Rurik and Amala staring worriedly into hers, when had she gotten on the floor? She was just fighting with Silas! "W-what?" She coughed as she looked around, "W-what happened?"_

 _Debris lay all around them a long with many dead bodies, blood and some flaming areas. Alpha team were half knocked out and half groaning in pain from wounds._

 _"The roof caved in d-during battle." Jackson whispered, his voice sounding from behind her followed by multiple swallowing sounds._

 _"Jack?" Acirah painfully turned to see Jackson pinned by a pipe to the wall. "Jack!"_

 _"H-hey." Blood began pouring out of his mouth, Janice was frantically trying to help him as tears poured from her eyes._

 _"_ _Lo siento mucho, amigo mío." Janice, in her panic, reverted to her native language. "Por favor perdóname, por favor. Lo siento mucho Jack, perdóname. Espera, puedo curarte. Tengo que. No, tienes que quedarte conmigo." Jack coughed more, blood splattering as his eyes began to droop. "¿Jack? ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo! ¿Jack?"_

 _"T-tell Walter I fought a-as hard as I could." Jack smiled as tears began dropping from his eyes. "I wont be coming home this t-time."_

 _"No.. No! No Jack! He fallado.."_

 _"No.." Raymond groaned as he tried to move. "No..." He grit his teeth. "Silas! You will pay!"_

 _"We have ta find a way out of here." Amala whispered as she placed her sister Amaira who was suffering a head injury down._

 _"Acirah, you and Amala are the only ones who can move quick enough." Raymond coughed. "Go, quickly. Find a way out, get help."_

 _"No! They will return here Ray." Acirah shook her head as panic set in. "They'll return and kill you."_

 _"Then you must g-go." Lana panted as she struggled to get a rather large roof piece off of Morice's foot._

 _"Wheres Tatiana?"_

 _"Dead."_

 _"No..."_

 _"Acirah, Amala, go." Rurik looked sorrowfully to the two women. "I stay, protect team. You go, get help."_

 _"No." Acirah began to cry. "I stay too, I will protect too."_

 _Rurik cupped her cheek lovingly. "Like little sister you are to me, Big brother must protect. You go."_

 _"But Rurik-"_

 _"You go!"_

 _Acirah trembled as she began crying more, abandon them to their fate?_

 _"Come, we'll come back. Ah promise." Amala whispered. "We'll find ah escape route and come back. We'll defend our family."_

 _Acirah nodded solemnly and began running off with Amala for a means to escape._

"I can see your regret."

Ironhide startled, looking down to see Acirah's hazel eyes staring up at him. "Byrne! Your awake?"

"No," She smirked sarcastically. "I'm sleep talking."

Ironhide glowered at her. "You... how are you... feeling?"

Acirah raised a brow at him with a frown, What was this awkward feeling around them. "I'm not sure, I just woke up after all with you hovering over me." She drawled before blinking, "I have to thank you."

"For what?" He swallowed thickly.

"You reminded me of who I once was, and what I fought for. I almost gave up but I could hear you."

"Hear... me?"

"I could hear you saying how sorry you were. I didn't know you could get so emotional Ron."

Ironhide blinked and sputtered before collecting himself. "I don't know what your talking about Byrne." He barked at her with narrowed eye's.

"And thank you for helping me with Johnathan."

"..."

"If it makes you feel better. I'ts okay."

"What?" Ironhide's Holoform stood stalk still as Acirah began to sit up, a sad smile on her face and much to his shock and placed her hand upon his stubbled cheek and he was reminded why he had kept apologizing to her in her coma state.

For how he hurt her.

"It's okay."

He almost trembled as the image of Crane's life fading from his glassy blue eyes.

"I forgive you."

Ironhide clenched his eyes shut, fist clenching as her arms wrapped around him in a friendly hug.

 _"I forgive you."_

He felt himself collapsing to his knees, both in relief and shame, before hugging his charge back. He still felt suspicious of her, but he had a new respect for the woman before him. How could she forgive him? For all the abuse he put on her, and then the murder...

 _"I forgive you."_

"But I do have one question."

"What's that?" Ratchet questioned as he entered the Med bay. "You were supposed to call me when she woke up Iro- ahem Ron."

"Dr Chett." Acirah greeted warmly.

"Byrne, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got into a big fight with someone and then locked in a burning building."

"..." Chett gave her a glare for her cheek. "What was your question?"

"Why was there a giant robot breaking into the Hangar me and Ron were trapped in?"

"Scrap." Ironhide groaned.

 _"Go!" Amala shouted as she and Acirah ran, soldiers of MECH Chased after them and fired their weapons. "Go Acirah!"_

 _"Go where?!" Acirah snapped as she dodged bullets. "There's no where to go!"_

 _Amala scowled before searching around them, they'd been searching forever now and worry for their team was over powering their thinking. They first had to find a way to escape, contact base for reinforcements before making their way back and holding out for help._

 _"Wait, There!" Amala pointed to the heating ducts large enough for them to fit. They ran to it and began climbing in after Amala killed the ones chasing them._

 _It was dark and Acirah could hear her own breathing and the thunk her legs med as she crawled quickly, her breathing frantic as she searched in the dark. "W-which way?" They hit a crossroad of sorts._

 _"Left."_

 _Acirah went left, traveling quickly until they both heard shouts in the duct._

 _"They've found us."_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _"They went this way!"_

 _"Acirah move!"_

 _Acirah crawled faster then she'd ever crawled before, feeling her fear rising ever so quickly as she made turns after turns, hearing someone coming after them until the two female soldiers froze when screaming entered their ears._

 _"Those screams." Acirah cried, tears streaming down._

 _"They found the team." Amala forlornly said as she looked behind. "Acirah."_

 _"What?" She trembled as the screams grew louder._

 _"Hurry... The tunnels on fir-" Amala's voice screamed suddenly and when Acirah turned to look for her friend she saw nothing but darkness with a glowing red in the distance._

 _"Amala!?" Acirah shouted, she knew she should have stayed with the team!_

 _The next scream she heard was Ruriks screams of fury and pain followed by Raymond, then Lana, Janice, Morice, They were all screaming in agony and Acirah was trapped in the heading duct trying to escape._

 _A snarl filled the air and she looked back quickly to see a dog coming after her, its barks were harsh and its snarls were loud. She screamed before crawling quickly, pulling herself up another level only for her leg to be caught in the jaws of the beast. She kicked her feet, wincing and screaming as the dog shook its head with her leg in his mouth. She used her other foot to kick him and heard a thunk when suddenly her skin began to burn and her lungs began filling with smoke. What was going one!? The building was on fire? Acirah cried out continuously as the heat blazed at her skin, the metal of the heating duct heating with the flames outside of it. She continued on, crying out at every turn when her hands and body touched the metal but when she turned her head to go down another hall with an opening past it towards outside where smoke and fire rose in the distance she was met with bright green eyes before her vision turned black._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Nothingness, Emptiness, Silence, Pain... Where was she? Images flashed behind her eyelids, memories flickering by like an old movie scene. How did she get here?

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The rain pelted her sore body, soothing her blazing skin and washing away the grime. Where was she? Her eyes opened, quickly met with blurred and fuzzy images as she hissed at the painful bright lights.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

She could not remember how she got wherever she was; Soft, damp grass beneath her. She was alone, not a single life form near by... She squeezed her eyes closed and was graced with more images; warriors, soldiers fighting in a building and fire blazing in the distance. Smoke in the air, filling the lungs with every burning intake. Allies, they were her allies! But where were they? She turned from her half laying position on a tree stump, and before her lay naught but ashes and took sorrow filled resignation that she was alone.

And she deserved it...

 _"He was going to name me leader." Acirah mumbled as she stood stalk still. It'd been a few months since the incident, and now she stood in front of a suburban house._

 _Jessica Lawrence stood before her, tears streaming down as she rubbed the lump upon her belly. "He would want you to have this." She spat. "It's more then you deserve for letting them die."_

 _"..." Acirah said nothing as she grabbed the diary that Jessica held out for her before turning and leaving the property. Once she was far enough she opened it seeing entry after entry from Raymond's days as a scrub soldier all the way until he was their leader. She felt her hands tremble as she read on. He was going to make her leader, and have her enter their team into N.E.S.T. He was going to retire and spend the rest of his days with his wife and unborn child, same with Jackson for his husband and their surrogate mother. Now because of her they were dead, the children would be fatherless._

 _It was her fault..._

 _Acirah clenched her hands to her chest as her heart began to feel as if someone was squeezing it maliciously. She left them behind, if she had stayed to protect them. Why? Why did God hate her so much to take her team from her? Why!?_

 _For years she wallowed in the pain, for years she suffered in her guilt. She wanted death, she deserved it, but she couldn't go through with it. Death would be heaven, a release to her pain and she deserved all the pain. For abandoning her team to their death. She deserved the peoples hatred, angered glares, drunken beatings._

 _She deserved to hurt._

 _To pay..._

 _And all through Ron's training in N.E.S.T she deserved his abuse too._

 _Because she failed her team, and it cost them their lives._

 _She couldn't protect them, and left them to die in the hellish flames._

 _"Please." She looked up to the sky, knowing her team was in heaven watching. "Forgive me." She whispered. "Please..."_

...

...

...

 _Janice's Spanish speaking "I'm so sorry my friend. Pleas forgive me, please. I'm so sorry Jack, forgive me. Please hold on, I can heal you. I have to. No, you have to stay with me. Jack? You have to stay with me! Jack? No. I've failed."_

 _Ello My loves! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! I also do hope you all are ready for some twists in the story to come 3 Read, review, tell me what you think. Things will start moving forward faster now that she knows._


	12. Autobots

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous organisms from the planet Cybertron." The man Acirah used to know as Orion dispersed and the pewter built truck transformed into a large robot like the one that had saved her and Ron, the colors matching the truck.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Dr Ryan Chett too dispersed and the white and orange hummer vehicle he stood in front of transformed as well, followed by others leaving Acirah speechless.

"My front liner's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you may have known them as Sid and Sean."

Sid and Sean, or rather Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, shifted as they stared down. Sideswipe seemed sheepish and guilty looking while Sunstreaker was indifferent and cold looking.

"Ratchet, our medic though you know him as Ryan Chett."

Ratchet also seemed guilty looking to her, her gaze stayed hard and calculating.

Ron was Ironhide, their weapons specialist. Darcy, Mia and Flora were Arcee, Chromia and Flareup. More Robotic people were there that she hadn't known even as humans, they were Skids, Mudflap, and a silent one called Jolt. There was another but he was not there, called Bumblebee who was the charge of some boy named Sam Witwicky.

"Are you okay?" William asked as he studied Acirah's silent and stiff form.

She couldn't show how she felt, but her mind was a whirlwind. What was this? Aliens from another planet who were posing as humans to fit in. Should she feel betrayed? Should she be upset? They had never lied to her about anything and she knew that they, rather some of them, were not human; her mind flashed to when her and Sean or rather Sunstreaker were captured and she had noticed the differences. They felt so human though, she didn't fully understand anything...

"You have questions." The deeper baritone voice of Orion, or...Optimus (she cursed mentally knowing that will take some getting used to) was more intense in his true from and she felt the area around her practically vibrate with every tone, note, and octave of his words. She felt even more intimidated and terrified of the mere presence of this being now, despite his seemingly gentle nature towards the human race she could see and feel the power just by his voice. The leader of the Autobots.

"You all felt so real." She managed to get out, looking at each of them from where she stood upon a platform in the main hangar. A place she rarely was unless training or washing the car's as a punish- "Oh my god..."

"What?" Epps looked worriedly to her.

"T-the washing... you all could feel it."

"Oh yeah we could." Sideswipe began grinning causing her to turn even more red as she recalled the noises some of them made... it wasn't sensual at all to them was it? Maybe like a massage? "OW! Sunny!"

Said golden bot glared at his twin, who was rubbing his helm from being smacked.

"You liked it to."

Sunstreaker, if possible, scowled even deeper and before he could hit his idiotic twin again- a wrench flew out of no where and collided hard into the silver mech, causing him to almost fall over.

"Watch it!" Ratchet growled.

Acirah, though still greatly afraid of these huge beings in front of her, was amused by the display. They seemed so human to her, despite the large bodies... and metal forms... and robotic attributes... and- they just had human tendencies.

"We feel so real because of my invention, it is called a holloform." Ratchet began, he was nervous around Acirah now. After all the girl had considered him a friend and trusted ally and he had felt he lied to her and worried how she felt at the moment. "The first is a bit flawed, as we do not seem to have the full human experience however I have made a modified version that allows us to seem human."

"Yeah but it comes with a lot of downsides, like we need to consume quite a bit of energon just for the transformation or we wont have enough strength to transform into and out of that form. Not only that but we're a lot more vulnerable in that form. Granted we don't need any of the human necessities but we can consume them." Sideswipe spoke up next. "but we get injured a lot more easy in that form and its a risk using it off base."

She thought back to Sean and how injured he'd been, he had to have been using that device during the time her and the twins went on their punishment mission that turned ambush.

"I hope you do not think any less of us." Optimus started once more, breaking her train of thought. "It was not our intention, however with the threat of the Decepticons it is of a greater risk to human life the more they find out."

She could understand that, she guessed. They were protecting themselves and the humans around them from the deceptic- "What are Decepticons?"

"They are like us in a way." Ratchet answered.

"Yeah, cept uglier." The one called Skids piped up from next to his look a like.

"Yeah, yeah, and meaner." Mudflap spoke next with a laugh.

"Stupider."

"Red optics."

"Bad attitude."

"Glich heads, all of them." Mudflap finished.

"They are a violent side, they want nothing more then destruction and power." Ironhide started gruffly, "They will stop at nothing to obtain what they want."

"What do they want?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

"The destruction of earth and domination over all living beings." Optimus said.

"And death to all Primes." All the bots looked to Optimus.

Acirah hummed for a while before looking back at them and feeling herself smiling. "I don't feel different."

"What?"

"About any of you."

"You do not feel betrayed?" Ratchet inquired.

"No. The only thing I hadn't know was that you were aliens. Giant metal flipping aliens." She trailed off for a second. "But your intentions and your true inner selves never changed."

"So your not upset?" Sideswipe quickly asked.

She looked to him before her eyes set to Sunstreaker who was watching her intently, the look in his eyes made her think of when he held her during her melt down. She knew he'd hated her, or she thought she knew. Who holds the one they hate as they break mentally? He had to have felt some sort of emotion towards her. The only change he seemed to have gone through was, and she found herself hoping it was true, he was perhaps tolerating her more.

"No." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of the golden mech.

"Great!" Sideswipe laughed before turning to Optimus as he spoke up once more.

"That leaves you to be assigned a guardian."

"Well that's obvious." Sideswipe yawned in boredom. "Me and Sunny of course!"

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker's voice came, though it didn't hold its usual venom and disdain for the nickname.

"Flareup, you will be her guardian."

Flareup looked up quickly, her quiet demeanor was a concern to most but Ratchet. She had lost her charge, who had betrayed them and then payed with her life in the hands of Johnathan crane. In a way she had felt like she failed as a guardian.

"But sir." She tensed. "I-I couldn't..."

"The only ones who do not have a charge are you, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jolt, myself, and the Chevy twins." Optimus began. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are needed on the front lines, Jolt is not stable enough to be around humans and the Chevy twins are not ready."

"We've been guarding her since she came." Sideswipe defended. "Same with Ironaft."

"Aft?" Acirah tilted her head confused.

"It means butt in human terms."

Acirah felt her cool drop and a wide grin spread causing Sideswipe to do a double take. "Butt? So your calling him Ironbutt?" She began giggling, a sound that made Sideswip's spark thrum madly. He'd never heard her giggle. It was so foreign and not something he'd ever think he would hear from her. Then again, he hand't known how she was before N.E.S.T.

She stopped when she heard the angry whir of Ironhides cannons and was quick to remember he was her superior and could punish her for laughing at him, though she kept the amused grin upon her face and almost thought whatever punishment he dealt would be worth it just to call him that degrading name once. (either it be helping Chett- er... Ratchet out, or scrubbing toilets with a toothbrush) Totally worth it to see his expression, the laughter of a few bots told her it was hilarious but she dare not turn to him.

"Keep it up you glitch head." Ironhide grinned sadistically. "I'll show you WHY I'm a weapons specialist."

Sideswipe laughed nervously before he backed away towards Chromia.

"Don't expect me to save you." Chromia snarked with a smirk. "It's your own fault if you get your aft handed to you."

"I thought you were my friend!" Sideswipe called indignantly.

"Who are you?"

"How rude!"

"Glich head." Sunstreaker muttered as he watched his twin swirl around Chromia and pick up Acirah who gave a scared yelp. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"We're her guardians." Sideswipe looked to Optimus with a pout. "Besides, she likes us! Don't you like us?"

Acirah was speechless at the moment, clinging to Sideswipes hand and staring at the floor with a gulp.

"I'm not going to drop you."

"Big giant robo dude, small little squishy." She snapped back at him. "Pancake." She pointed to the ground.

"I thought that was the floor?"

Acirah glared at the silver bot.

Optimus raised an eye'brow at Sideswipe who frowned when he saw Optimus' words were final. "Fine." He sighed before setting Acirah down next to Flareup. "C'mon Sunny."

Sunstreaker turned and left with out another word, though he did stare back at Acirah for a moment before disappearing down the hall and leaving Acirah with the others to continue their explanations. He didn't understand how he felt right now, shouldn't he be glad that she finally knew about them? Now that he wouldn't have to be around her anymore to dirty up his alt mode or annoy him. Apart of him disagreed venomously at the thought, it wanted to be with her at all times. She was HIS charge and had been since day one, so why was she given to another? She was his! Had he messed something up to have his squishy taken from them? He snarled in frustration, he still didn't understand how he felt for the damned girl! What was this pull she had on him? Had she done something to him to make him feel this way?

His mind flashed to when they were captured, when she had lay upon his chest to hear if his 'heart' were still 'beating'. He could remember how she felt against him, how his spark had awoke to her presence and ignited with her touch. How he thought she fit with him perfectl-

What the frag was he thinking? She was a human, a disgusting bag of flesh and filth that didn't deserve his time of day. He was a Cybertroninan, superior to her kind.

But something in his mind told him he didn't truly feel that way, that he was denying what was happening to him. That he was opening up to the girl and feeling something he'd never felt for another. But, Sideswipe knew exactly what was happening. He had known from almost day, one the moment he'd looked Acirah in the eye's, that she was to be their's. He just had to wait for Sunstreaker to figure it out on his own, he couldn't' tell him how to feel. Sideswipe couldn't wait until Sunny discovered what was happening so they could get closer to Acirah. He felt himself smiling and feeling elated, he couldn't wait to see the real her one day and not the fake one before them that she used to hide from the world. He'd seen a glimpse of her in that smile when he made that joke, and now he wanted to try even harder to see the real her.

He just wanted to be with her.

* * *

 ** _I hope you all like this chapter~ Now with the secret out there is practically nothing to hide! Things are going to start getting interesting~ I'm currently working on a few other fics (Unwanted, Half breed, a new fic called Misunderstood, and another called Where it all Began) but keep getting distracted. This literally took all day to write from the amount of interruptions I keep getting so if there are some mistakes that I missed when I went over this for the third time please forgive me, I tend to make quite a few of them sometimes especially when people keep coming into my room distracting me. Big family, LOTS of noise and lots of interruptions._**

 ** _Anyway,_**

 ** _Tune in next time on-_**

 ** _Transfomers; The Unwanted Soldier!_**

 _ **PS; If you are interested to know!**_

 _ **New fic currently being written in the background when I can but wont be published till much later as I am trying to concentrate on what I have now! I know I have a ton of fic I've written but sometimes I get a little stuck on them or super inspired for different fics! So I'll write them and after a while I'll suddenly be inspired to write in the other fics! Not to mention I also got a new game, Fallout 3 and I've been glued to it when I have free time... anyway... here's the info on the story I have in the bacground!**_

 _ **Mistunderstood.**_

 _ **Transformers fic.**_

 _ **Pairings- StarscreamxOCHuman**_

 _ **Summery- No one truly understood him; his reasoning's, why he fought, nor how he ended up where he did. Perhaps he himself didn't know why he ended up where he was. Always belittled, picked on, made fun of and seen as the failure of the group. Sure he could be two faced, sneaky, perhaps full of himself and more. However he did pride himself on his capabilities, unlike his faction who treated him like dirt beneath their pedes. But no more, yes. He would show them all! Even if he had to join the faction he fought against almost his entire life. Even if it meant having to look after those pathetic pets they kept. So long as he got revenge against the one who made him so miserable, who betrayed him the worst.**_

 _ **Megatron, beware for here comes the new leader to be of the Decepticons.**_

 _ **All. Hail. Starscream.**_

 _ **Armada Starscream x OC Slowwww build. ArmadaxPrime verse Crossover! Follows a few things from both the shows! Rating M to be safe.**_

 _ **Most of the bots are Prime versions, SOME added Aramada bots and characters/plot. PRIME Megatron because lets be honest, Prime Megsy is best!**_


	13. The Boy Named Sam and Discoveries

"This isn't so bad." Acirah said from within her helmet. The roars of Flareups engine was not as loud as Acirah would think it would be, the two having gone for a ride and trying out battle techniques and to test how they worked out together which, to her surprise, went very well. She fit with Flareup like a glove and the two got along like long lost sister.

Flareup, though still filled with self doubt on losing her first charge, was beginning to like Acirah more and more, as they began preforming maneuvers in her made up course that Ratchet help her build. The course was within an abandoned town they found, setting up fake enemies that would shoot at you and fake cons that would pop up. Acirah was to shoot enemy humans and cons all the while matching Flareups maneuverability as well as work along side her on foot, they passed with flying colors much to the shock of Ratchet. The duo was soon joined, after a small time of training, by Chromia and Leah; The two becoming guardian and charge over time as Chromia's old charge, Dahlia, was working with Crane as well. They easily weaned out the spies and once that was completed, introduced themselves as the Autobots to the new recruits that passed. To say they were shocked was an understatement, most had feinted but Renaldo who was Ratchets designated Charge took it rather well. Very much so fascinated by the Alien bots before him, taking his chance to learn all he could about their structures all the while helping Ratchet learn of humans.

"Your a natural." Flareup replied as the two finished the course, shortly joined by Chromia and Leah.

"How are you feeling?" Acirah asked Leah who looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, though I have to say I do recall you calling me 'Lele'" Leah gave her a look.

"Ah.. sorry."

"So we reached that stage huh?"

"Stage?"

"Pet names." Leah teased with a smirk. "I'll have you know that you gave me one, I must give you one as well."

"..."

"I'll make sure its really embarrassing too."

"Oh god..." Acirah mumbled as she looked down to the ground embarrassed already. What hell would she get for calling Leah, Lele? She had to say, though, she was happy that Leah accepted her spout of affection.

...

...

...

"So," Acirah started as she waited for her food, "Who all has guardians?"

"Well," Sideswipe started as he fidgeted in his seat, very much uncomfortable. How can the humans stand sitting on these seats? "There's you, obviously."

"Really?" She drawled. "I hadn't noticed."

"Lets see, You have Flareup, Leah has Chromia since we found out another girl *Dahlia* had been in on it, Anita has Arcee, Renaldo and Ratchet, Lennox has Ironhide, Jolt doesn't get a long well with the Humans... Sunny and I don't have a charge, though you were supposed to be." He pouted. "And no one wants to be stuck with Skids and Mudflap unless they wanna be injured during one of their fights."

"We look the same you stupid genius!" Skids voice shouted as if on que.

"Pouting is not attractive." She pointed out for a moment, ignoring the random shout from the Chevy twins.

"So... when I'm not pouting I'm attractive?" Sides gave a cheeky grin causing Acirah to pause and blush, making Sideswipe grin even more if possible. She'd opened up to him and Sunny a fair amount, though Sunstreaker was a avoiding them for some reason.

"I.. What? No!"

"That's not what your face is saying." He practically purred making Acirah adopt an angry look.

"I didn't say that at all." She venomously denied.

"You also didn't deny it."

"I believe my 'I..What?No!' was a denial."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You're so annoying!" Acirah snapped though Sideswipe kept smiling at her, knowing she didn't really mean it and was just embarrassed. "Pain in the ass..."

"I can be your pain in the ass."

"Quit badgering her." Sunstreaker's voice came in, "We're needed on a mission."

"Sunny! Say hi to Acirah, don't you miss her?" Sideswipe yanked the girl up, almost shoving her into Sunstreaker who stiffened.

"... We need to go." He looked to Sideswipe before storming off making Acirah scowl in annoyance. She'd thought she got closer to him, but... she should of known. Not like she cared at all what he thought of her.

Or at least she tried telling herself that, despite the hurt she felt at each cold glance or brush off.

"Go after him." Sideswipe said.

"Why bother? It's obvious he cant stand me." Acirah muttered before getting up. "I'm not hungry."

"It's obvious it bothers you." He pointed out. "Go talk to him."

"Sideswipe I don't want to."

"Yes you do, your dying to know why he's acting like he is. Only he's to stubborn to confront you to talk. You gotta do it."

Acirah scowled at him, why should she? Why should she try for any form of friendship with someone who doesn't even want anything to do with her let alone finds her disgusting. She didn't want to push anything either, what with everything finally looking up for her after the mess with Crane and Ironhide talking to the rest of the soldiers and bots about her admission of her past.

Though, if she were to be honest with herself, she did want to know what he felt around her as the image of him holding her popped into her mind. She scowled, uncertainty coursing through her before she felt the urge to confront him appear. She'd ignored it and deny'd wanting to confront him but... as she recalled him acting off at some points of knowing him she was rather curious to what his problem was.

Determined to find what his problem was, she ditched Sideswipe and chased after him. It didn't take to long to catch up to him, she noted as he was angrily walking away in his holoform. He had hated having to use it so much but he needed to do it to maneuver around the base and Ratchet had yet to fix his holoform to his old one. Him having the glitched out one that made them a little too human.

He froze when he felt feminine hands latch onto his arm, and swirled around to growl at the human who dared touch him only to see Acirah's hazel eye's staring up at his making him freeze in place. What... why did she follow him? He stared at her, knowing she was talking but couldn't focus on her words. Ever since she discovered who they really were, not feeling or treating them any differently yet opening up to them more then she had previously, he'd felt.

Weird.

He didn't like how she made him feel, in fact he was beginning to realize WHAT he was starting to feel and he was venomously trying to deny it and blame it all on Sideswipe's feelings. His twin was obsessed with this femme and that angered Sunstreaker. He wanted nothing to do with this human, or at least he always tried to convince himself that. However, looking into her eye's made his spark thrum madly and he hated the effect she had on him. He cursed her over and over in his head, she did this! He felt anger rising as he narrowed his eye's at her now confused ones.

"Sunstreaker? Did you hear me? I just-" Acirah yelped when she found herself shoved against a wall, staring up into Sunstreaker's eye's completely shocked and then nervous at his proximity.

"What are you doing to me." He growled angrily making her blink in confusion.

"I-What?"

"Damn you human." He hissed, "Why did it have to be you?"

"Me?" She furrowed her eyebrow's before they shot up in shock as he began leaning forward. What was he doing? Why was he- no! W-was he seriously going to try to... but that's impossible! He hated her, right? Her heart hammered in her chest the closer he got and his sent filled her nose.

He smelled like car wax, paint, and... and art supplies? The kind of smell one takes in when around the set of an well used art pallet and tray filled with many a tools for drawing, sketching, painting... with an underline of metallic like oil smell, though feint.

Her breath hitched and her mind frantically screaming at her to STOP. This wasn't what she wanted, she would be hurt again! She couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone! She couldn't... she couldn't stop him as he leaned closer, nor could she pull away at the feeling of his arms wrapping around her and their lips almost meeting and his intense eyes staring at her, when footsteps are heard coming their way.

Sunstreaker let go of the femme, horror filling him. What had he almost done? He shook his head, clenching his fists as he quickly fled and leaving her in the hall more confused then ever.

What the hell just happened?

"Byrne!"

Acirah turned to who called her, spying Ironhide in his holoform. "Sir?"

"You have a new mission, We've got word of Con activity in Tranquility and Optimus has assigned you and Flareup to guard two allies. Sameul James Witwiky and Mikeala Banes. You'll be briefed more before your departure. Go gather your things, This will be a few days."

"Sir yes sir!" She quickly made her way to her room, shoving what happened with Sunstreaker into the back of her mind. Very much unknown to her that said bot was rampaging off in the distance at what he had almost done and at a realization he'd had. He wasn't happy about it either.

...

...

...

"Will licky?"

"... Witwiky."

"Witwika?"

"Wit-Wik-y."

"I'm sorry." Flareup looked down to the ground embarrassed.

"It's okay." Acirah tries to cheer up her guardian who froze as a familiar Camaro was coming forward.

"They're here." Acirah stared.

"Bumblebee."

Acirah, now no longer dressed in her usual army attire, was now dressed in her casual attire. So when Sam first stepped out of Bumblebee, he couldn't help but gap openly at the girl before him standing next to a motorcycle.

"Sam!" Mikeala snapped causing the boy to blush.

"Ehm... you must be Acirah?" He fished.

Acirah smiled at him and nodded, shaking his hand and trying to ignore the glares she got from his girlfriend. "That would be correct, Private Acirah Byrne with my guardian Flareup."

Bumblebee beeped happily at the femme who's engine stalled making Acirah almost smirk, she knew it! Flareup had a crush on Bumblebee! She kept this to herself however, and continued on as if nothing happened.

"I've been assigned to your protection a long with Flareup, Optimus worries that the Decepitcons will try to come after you for previous reasons of the termination of their Leader Megatron."

"Is this going to last? Cause I have applications to fill for collage and I don't really wan't it to interfere with my regular life..."

She raised a brow at him, regular life? Kid, your life stopped being regular when you decided to sell your glasses on Ebay; getting the attention of Alien Robots... She kept this to herself however and smiled at him. "Of course, You won't really notice me there."

Bumblebee continued to beep excitedly causing Acirah to laugh.

"I missed you to Bumblebee, even though I just thought you were a haunted car trying to scare me away."

Bumblebee made a cute whirr noise before shifting guiltily, but he did love playing with her during that carwash.

"So, how exactly is this going to work?" Mikeala asks incredulously. "What, your just going to watch our every move until the threat is gone?"

"Pretty much, a long with monitoring the surrounding area's. I've set up a perimeter with Flareup around your neighborhood for protection. I will be alerted should any unknown Cybertronian signature's are picked up."

"Right..." Sam muttered a bit aggravated but nodded none the less. He turned to Mikeala who was seemingly upset with him before shuffling his feet nervously. "Uh... so.. you just wanna... follow us to my house?"

"Your going to show here where you live?" Mikeala ask's incredulously.

"Well how's she supposed to do her job if she doesn't know where I live?" Sam frowned at her.

As Mikeala was about to comment when Acirah's bot activated her holoform and Flareup spoke up. "Do not worry humans Sameul and Mikeala." She spoke formally, "My charge and I are well equipped for protection and shall not disclose to another where your home resides."

"Optimus worries about his friend's and allies, that includes the human ones." Acirah chuckled lightly.

"He is not the only one who worries about a human." Flareup gave a small smile at Acirah who blinked. "I recall a certain one being concerned about your departure."

Acirah twitched, blushing slightly before glaring at the floor as she recalled Sideswipe following her around base as she tried to prepare, trying to get her to take him with instead of Flareup. "I don't know what your talking about... B-besides I'm on a mission and I don't need to worry about such things."

Mikeala's expression cooled from hostile to calm. "Oh? You have someone back on base?"

"She deny's it." Flareup answered for Acirah. "But we can all see she returns his feelings. Although he is not very discreet about it."

"We're just friends." She denied, fiddling with her ring. Yes, she kept the ring... as a reminder that you can think you know someone all you like, and you can think that they're completely trustworthy, but in the end you don't know them at all... "Besides... I've learned my lesson."

Mikeala watched her expression flash to sorrow as she fiddled with the ring upon her finger. She noted that it was an engagement ring and Mikeala was imediatly filled with regret... here she was worried about someone taking Sam from her... when the person before her had no interest in Sam and seemed to be hurting from a bad previous relationship.

"I'm sorry..." Mikeala spoke more gently but Acirah shook her head and cooled her expression to a friendly smile.

"Not to worry, My appologies. Now, are we ready to head out?"

"Y-yeah." Sam nodded before getting back into Bumblebee with Mikeala.

Acirah hopped upon Flareup as her holoform dispersed and she suddenly found herself smiling widely. "Autobots! Roll out!"

Flareup began laughing. "That's Optimus' line!" Acirah chuckled in response, she'd heard him say that a few times when they were leaving for missions even before she knew about them. They thought she wasn't within hearing range but she was, as she watched 'Orion' enter his truck and his voice saying that specific sentence.

Bumblebee gave a whirr of agreement but he was slightly shaking as if laughing a bit too.

"Well... He's a little busy, someone had to say it..." Acirah shrugged. "And besides, I've always wanted to say it."

...

...

...

"Oh my."

"Look at her hair..."

"She's gorgeous, Hey Ron look at her, isn't she gorgeous?"

"Mom... She can hear you." Sam muttered embarrassed.

Acirah, who as fidgeting and very much uncomfortable, stayed near the door in case she should flee. She wasn't sure what to make of Samuels family.

"YOU work in the military?" Sam's father Ron asked incrediously.

Her meekish demeanor dropped and her eyes narrowed in a glare, what was THAT supposed to mean?

"Uh Dad?" Sam nervously asked, having never seen the harsh look on the pretty girls face before. "You uhm you remember the stories on the Alpha squad?"

"Yeah. They all got ambushed and only one made it out."

"Yeah... your looking at her."

Ron paused, blinking and staring at the girl. Many rumor's had been spread about the surviving soldier from that failed mission. It had been on the new's of the tragic deaths and how only one had made it out of the fray, though not with out terrible wounds from the incident. "I... apologies." Ron looked her over more before noticing the ring upon her finger, "You married?"

"Her fiance died on the battlefield." Flareup supplied.

"Oh.." He looked awkwardly around for a moment until Sam's mom came in from the kitchen after having left during their chat.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No." Acirah spoke up. "Thank you though Ma'am I just wanted to see where my charge is staying."

"and... you can protect us?"

"With my life if the situation comes down to it." Acirah spoke professionally. "Flareup and Bumblebee will be able to take care of the enemies at least long enough for me to get you all to safety." What Acirah failed to mention was the EXTRA security around the town being Sideswipe and Sunstreaker patrolling around the area.

...

...

...

Days passed and the order for the Witwicky protection lifted ever so slightly, allowing Acirah to return to base. She hadn't seen Sunstreaker yet, though she assumed he was busy with his and the bots mission in Shanghai or whatever. Yet, as she worked to help fix up a few of the vehicles on the grounds, a soldier made his way up to her with a letter in his hands.

"You Acirah Byrne?"

"Yes sir?" She paused, wiping her hands upon a rag and placing the filthy rag down once her hands were clean enough. "Mail? For me?" She was uncertain and confused, who would send her mail? "Who's it from?"

"Classified information. Just read it." The Soldier spoke before walking off. But what she HADN'T noticed was the soldier disappearing out of thin air when he rounded the corner.

Being over ruled by her curiosity, Acirah opened the letter to read it and her eye's widened. What was this? Was this a trap?

 _To my darling mutt,_

 _Is been long time since we talking, Filled with great sorrow I am but time is near for truth to be coming out. If should be interested in knowing truth about fall of Alpha squad, meet in coordinates._

 _Will be waiting with utmost impatience._

 _Loving you, Big Bear._

Acirah almost felt like hyperventilating, this had to be some sort of sick joke someone was playing on her. But who else knew the code names Mutt and Big bear? Only one on her squad would know that information. But that was impossible, they all died within that burning building. She felt her hands shaking and she looked around for something... maybe someone? But who? Almost everyone was in Shangai at the moment...

Chromia and Flareup were over across the way with Leah and Acirah could only hope that they would help her do this...

...

...

...

"This the place?" Leah hopped off of Chromia while Acirah hopped off of Flareup.

"Yes." Acirah breathed as they took in the crumbled and charred building.

This was the place in the coordinates... the place where her world had ended, where her team had... Acirah shook her head and walked forward, trying her hardest not to cry as pains from the past began surfacing. She walked passed a few stone passages with Leah and their guardians in their holoforms. She felt her heart hammering and she prayed that the letter was no ambush, despite her mind telling her it was NOT real... this was all just a fantasy she would hope would come true. There was no way... no way...

"Oh my." Acirah gasped and her hand flew up to grip at her chest as her heart began beating painfully and the tears she held back started to poor down. "You... your dead! How?"

"Is been long time... Mutt." The familiar man before her spoke. He was in old and battered cloths and eyes once young and powerful gaze was tired and on edge. His VERY heavy build was almost sagged with his tiredness and his sorrow filled gaze. He looked almost the same aside that and she couldn't help but throw herself at him with a strangled cry.

"Have missed you." He muttered as he buried his now blackened hands in her soft hair and took in her scent. Something which he had missed dearly. "H-have missed you so much... Acirah..." He himself began to cry as years of pent up sorrow and agony came to the surface.

"Rurik..."

He was alive... Rurik was alive!

...

...

...

 ** _What? Rurik? Alive? What's going to happen next?! =O =P =D If anyone could play Rurik I picture Henry Cavill. Anyway, TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON-_**

 ** _Transfomers; The Unwanted Soldier!_**

 ** _What will happen next!? Gotta wait and seeee ;D_**


	14. One Shall Rise

"The Fallen shall rise again."

"What does that mean?" Acirah questioned with a look of befuddlement. After her side mission of meeting Rurik and discussing a few things she had returned to base and had missed out on a nice tidbit of information from their Shanghai mission. Apparently, when Optimus snuffed the Decepticons there, he had received a warning.

"The Fallen," Optimus began gravely, "Was once like myself, a Prime. One of seven, who, betrayed his brothers and turned against them. He is now known to many as the Fallen for he has fallen from his once sacred role as a Prime. And he is the very first Decepticon known to Cybertronian kind."

"The Fallen shall rise again..." Epps repeated from his position on leaning against the wall. "So what, is he currently dead and they want to resurrect him?"

"We do not know what fate fell upon the Fallen, only that he has not been seen in centuries."

"Well you got something to worry about now!" A weaselly voice snapped from the crowd of Soldiers and Autobots. Turning from watching Optimus, Acirah found herself practically shoved aside by a short man that appeared to have some sort of superiority complex. "Excuse me." He growled at her. "Now what exactly does this all mean?" The Man snapped to Optimus as he forced his way up the walkway that Soldiers used to speak with the bots eye to eye.

"The only recorded history of our race... was recorded within the Allspark and lost with its destruction." Optimus replied.

"With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like YOU thought they would?"

"Director Galloway, Our National Security Adviser. President just appointed him our Liaison." William whispered to Acirah who tried not to scowl at said Liaison.

She felt a growl next to her though and it had her turn to see a dark look upon Ironhide/Ron's face as he watched. She could tell they shared mutual feelings on this guy already.

"After all the damage in Shanghai, the president is hard-pressed to say the job is getting done. Now, Under the Classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us. But not your advancement in weaponry."

"With the human capacity for war and bloodshed not to mention how violent and malicious we can be I don't blame him. Would bring more harm then good." Acirah muttered, unfortunately Galloway heard her.

"I wasn't addressing you Maggot." Galloway glared over to her. "And who are you to judge what is best for us?" He turned back to Optimus.

She wanted to shoot him... She peeked over to Ron and gave her best puppy pout causing said person to raise an eyebrow at her action. "Can I shoot him?" She whispered for only him to hear. "I mean... I'm not an Autobot... so..." She left her statement hang there and listened to Ironhide snicker but shook his head.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." William spoke up.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps defended from next to Optimus' pede.

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

"Don't tempt me." Epps muttered making Acirah snicker.

"Easy." Optimus tried to sooth the fuming soldier.

"Not to mention the newest members of your team, I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"You got a problem with us little fleshy?" Sunstreaker growled only for Sideswipe to pull him back and shake his helm.

"Not to mention how dangerous this one is." the venom in the mans voice made the hair on the back of Acirah's neck bristle in anger. How DARE this weasel insult Sunstreaker? He may dislike humans but Sunstreaker was nothing like Decepticons, and despite his hatred for most humans he still risked his spark on the field protecting them!

"He's only dangerous to his enemies." Acirah spoke up once more. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and the other new arrivals are very cooperative with the humans of earth and do their duty well."

Sunstreaker snapped his head down to look at Acirah, feeling something within him soften as she defended him. The bots who didn't know her very well also felt something in them warming as the human they hadn't gotten to know or even scrutinized for her past had stood up for them against her superior.

"Once again, maggot, I ask to keep you mouth. Shut." Galloway turned to her threateningly. "Before I shut it for you."

Fury filled Sideswipe. "Try it." The Silver mech growled as he rolled his shoulders and Sunstreaker took a threatening step, more like stomp as the ground beneath the human and soldiers feet shook with the intensity of the stomp.

He could easily squash this parasite. Right. Now.

"Stand down." Optimus demanded. "Acirah, please do not speak on the matter any more." He asked of her gently though she could see the appreciation in his eyes of her defending them. Acirah greatly respected Optimus, he'd been the only one aside from Sideswipe who never treated her differently because of her past. She never respected her superiors so much as she did the large Prime and so she nodded her head before casting her gaze to the floor in attempts to ignore everything around her and calm down.

The Prime gave a relieved vent before turning as Galloway made a face. "How can we as a people feel safe if you can not even keep your own soldiers in line?" Galloway sneered. "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, Classified as NBE-one-"

"His _name_ is Megatron." Leah muttered from behind Acirah who shivered at the name. She'd only heard of him and he scared the crap out of her already.

"-is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentain Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is located in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure navel bases in the world. Since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is after now, well, there's only one clear conclusion. YOU! The Autbots. They must be here to hunt you. What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The fallen shall rise again, sounds like something is coming. So, let me ask if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

Optimus vented but none the less replied, "Freedom is your right, however, I must ask you this. What if we do leave... and you are _wrong_?"

"That's a good question." William Lennox refrained from grinning at Optimus, though Acirah and Leah snickered next to Ironhide at the look upon Galloway's face.

...

...

...

 _"I'm so sorry little one." Ruriks heavily Russian accent washed over Acirah in calming waves as she clung on to him still. She didn't want to let go in fear that this was all going to be nothing but a horrible dream dangling her deepest wishes in front of her like dangling food in front of a starving human but not giving it to them._

 _"Rurik." She hiccuped, tears pouring down as she tried to ignore the little voice in her head commenting how often she's been crying. "How? How did you survive?"_

 _"After you left, Team fought bravely when enemies returned. Killed all off when room was set on fire. Silas returned to fight and captured remaining members before sending dogs out in search for runaway, only bringing back Amala. No one knew where you were. Those who live were taken into custody of enemy and placed in cell's. Been there since. We were starved, tested on... Beaten. Only one took pity and fed me in secrecy, allowing my strength to regrow." Rurik said tiredly, he'd lost a lot of his muscle mass to starvation and being bound. "After years of waiting it pay off, guards got too confident and thought me weak."_

 _Acirah cringed, Rurik hated being through of as week... she assumed he must of shown them how powerful he really was. Rurik always had been powerful, He used to be a general in the Russian Army before agreeing to join the Alpha squad who were made up of practically every soldier of every Nation. They were, together, United Nations._

 _"I kill off guard and fought my way out, saving remaining members. Unfortunately, some perished through torture and interrogation."_

 _Aciah closed her eye's as her heart constricted in sorrow, regret and guilt. If she had stayed maybe they would of been alive... If she-_

 _"No!" Ruriks bark startled her into rearing back and looking up at him wide eye'd, watching as his blackened hand (That she realized was NOT dirt but severe burns) wiped away stray tears. "No cry, was not fault."_

 _"But I abandoned you all..."_

 _"No." Rurik shook his head. "Amala was with you, told us what happened. It was a set up."_

 _"I don't understand." She furrowed her eyebrows._

 _"You came back for us."_

 _What? Acirah was confused, she clearly remembered crawling for safety when she turned to meet those eye's and blacked out._

 _"Both almost to the exit when Amala was attacked by dog, she fought off but other went after you. Despite pain of flaming hot heating duct Amala managed to kill dog, make her way to you. You were out of it, they placed odd gas in the air for hallucination but Amala had pulled up hidden mask last minute. Both were returning when both were ambushed, Silas knocked you out, beat you before ordering Amala capture."_

 _"Rurik... What are you saying?" Acirah could feel her hands shaking, body trembling in anticipation, sorrow, anger, she was going to explode from all these emotions flooding through her._

 _"Silas set Acirah up to be traitor, so Acirah would take cowards way out and kill self."_

 _"But I didn't." She breathed in shock. "I-I felt it would be a gift for death and as my own punishment I made myself live... to punish myself for allowing all that to... but I didn't?"_

 _"No, you fought to stay. Silas did it all and when discovered you were alive, planted spy in N.E.S.T Ranks to keep eye on you and put pressure on. Leaking information over the archives for all to see."_

 _All this time... All this time she'd tortured herself, she took the verbal lashings from everyone! Families, Bystanders, Soldiers, even some Autobots! This was all a lie?! All this pain and agony she felt was... She felt a tremendous weight lift off of her shoulder, She wasn't guilty... "I-I didn't... I didn't do it? I really didn't?"_

 _Rurik watched his sister like figure trembling and fall to her knee's as a wail left her form, years of pain and mental torture was being released and he felt his hardened heart reach out for her. His poor little sister had been torturing herself for so long because she had fallen for the lie. He wasn't sure how she forgot what happened, but he assumed it had been the Gas Silas had released into the ventilation system. Perhaps... He shook his head before walking up to his sister and fellow solider-_

 _No. Rurik thought, Acirah was announced as leader when Raymond passed on from a shot to the heart. So many had died that day... Tatiana from the roof cave in, Jack from shoving Janice out of the way of a soldier wielding a broken metal pole and then dying in Janice's arms, Amira in front of Amala beaten alive by Silas's men, Raymond for refusing to give up information on his team, Lana had been abused by the men of Silas's team... Rurik refrained from showing his anger at the memories before leaning down and hugging his new leader._

 _"Acirah," He called softly. "There is more."_

 _"M-More?" Her watery hazel eye's stared up at him._

 _"There were survivors."_

 _"Who?!"_

 _"But first, I must tell you who spy is."_

 _Acirah felt her eye's narrow and fury filled her. "Who?" She demanded, listening intently as Rurik opened his mouth and the name spilled from his lips causing her eye's to widen and a hiss leave. "No. Mercy."_

...

...

...

"Please?"

"For the last time no!" Ironhide snarled at Acirah, but she could see amusement in his holoforms eyes and so despite the snarl she tried not to grin at knowing he was highly amused at the moment.

"Yea but... what if I said it was an accident? You know... cleaning my gun and it just so happened to-"

"That would reflect badly on me." He grunted. "Seeing as I'm your superior and guardian." He grumbled.

"Technically Flareups my guardian now." Said Femme was watching in great amusement as well as Ironhide who was barely holding his amusement in.

"Yes. Well." He mumbled. "You know what I mean!"

"What if we... scare him a little?"

Ironhide was about to venomously refuse, growing weary of Byrne's wishes to just shoot Galloway for how annoying he was being when said mans voice rose. Ironhide turned as did Acirah and Flareup, to Galloway who was shouting at Jolt for accidentally bumping into his car when Jolt tried to keep the soldiers from being squished by wrestling Chevy twins.

"-iece of Scrap!"

Ironhide refrained an infuriated snarl. "That does it. What do you have in mind?" He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this, but seeing the look on Jolts face sent fury raging through his frame. The human has been harassing them since he arrived a week ago!

He leaned in, eyes narrowed as he felt her whispering in his ear and he frowned as she told him the plan. (An; I don't remember exactly WHERE, ON WHAT, OR what Fic I read this on, but someone else had come up with this clever little thing for Galloway so I added it a bit differently with the same concept. Just saying, I didn't come up with it but it amused me so I placed a similar scenario to it)

"How is that going to-"

"Just do it." She smiled largely. "Trust me."

He was about to retort about the trust issue when he remembered the last time he didn't trust her, Johnathan Crane messed up a lot of things. Grumbling to himself, Ironhide went near Galloway, taking out his cannon and polishing it. Said human peered over to the weapons specialist with a disgusted scowl. Ironhide then began humming a tune, one that made Galloway grit his teeth at the mocking song the bot was humming and when he turned to shout at the robot he froze as Ironhide, who was concentrating on polishing his weapon, suddenly looked up at him. Then, when the human began to get nervous, Ironhide went back to polishing his weapon and humming, making Galloway sigh in relief only to withhold a yelp when Ironhide did it again.

In the distance, Acirah was trying her hardest not to start cracking up laughing next to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were watching her in shock.

"Whats so funny?"

"Look at Ironhide." She almost choked with the attempt to remain silent.

"So? I don't get why the humans so uncomfortable." Sunstreaker frowned.

"A lot of the Soldiers have been murmuring that Galloway is a weasel and should watch his back because some would be out to get him. The song Ironhide is humming 'Pop goes the weasel.' while he innocently polishes his guns."

"Oh that's good." Sideswipe snickered.

"I don't ge-" Sunstreaker paused as he watched Ironhide.

Said mech was still humming while eyeing the human who was beginning to sweat. He hummed a bit more before he made his weapon make a loud POP noise and the human screamed. "POP goes the weasel." Ironhide gruffly sang the last part. "Something wrong human?"

"N-n-no." Galloway shook his head repeatedly.

"Human songs are weird." He concluded. "But this one's kind of catchy." a sadistic smirk made its way onto his face. Oh he was enjoying himself right now.

"Acirah." Sunstreaker looked to the now laughing girl. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Acirah, feeling emboldened by her actions and how much lighter she felt on the inside since the visit with Rurik, gave a flirtatious smile without fully intending it. "You have no idea what I'm capable of Sunny boy." She purred before she then sauntered off, with Sideswipe howling in laughter and Sunstreaker blinking in shock and trying to ignore the skip in his spark at her tone and smile.

So shocked was he, that he hadn't even realized she called him Sunny and got away with it.

"Acirah." She looked up to Optimus who'd spoken and tilted her head in questioning. "I wish to ask you a favor."

She blinked, he wanted a favor from her of all people? "Yes, Optimus sir?"

He gave a smile that made Acirah almost blush under his attention, feeling suddenly shy. "I have grown quite... concerned for my outside friends." He started.

Outside friends? She thought for a moment, people he considered friends on the outside were far and few in-between... perhaps he was talking about... about that Samuel Witwicky boy? Just the look on his face practically told her as he cast a weary gaze at a few state officials. "What ever you need boss." She sent him a reassuring smile and the Prime blinked before a grateful feeling filled him.

"I wish you and Leah to go out and watch over Sam." Optimus continued. "I fear he may be in danger."

Acirah thought to herself, he could be right. The Deceptiscum sure did like going after Sam, her guarding mission over him showed her that. But, then her mind wandered, what about his girlfriend? Mikaela Banes? "Optimus?" She called before fumbling over herself for forgetting to address him as sir. "Uh Sir." She fixed. "Forgive me for questioning your decision, but it is wise for only Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mikaela." She began. "She's with him sometimes and surely has been spotted as a possible bargaining chip or weakness for Sam."

Optimus had thought of that but at the moment he was more concerned for Sam. However she did have a good point, if they did only protect Sam there was a possibility that they would go after Mikaela to get to Sam... "Hmm... What do you propose then miss Byrne?"

"If it pleases you, I could take Flareup to guard Mikaela while Leah and Bumblebee watch over Sam and Chromia scouting at a distance in case back up is needed?"

Optimus nodded, he liked that idea. "Very well, I think that is a good plan miss Byrne."

"I'll go inform Leah."

"I will inform your guardians and Bumblebee."

Acirah smiled to herself. Things were looking up for her, first Rurik, then her discovery, and now the boss bot was including her more in missions. Her life was finally looking up, Acirah looked to the sky as she exited the main bunker to get to the Soldiers unit; Unconsciously fiddling with her wedding ring.

...

...

...

Acirah looked around at the place Mikaela was, Custom Cycles, and spotted her working on a motor bike. She hopped off of Flareup and made her way over, catching the attention of her father.

"Can I help you?" His voice called, eyeing her up and down. Not perversely mind you, he was wary about the Army outfit she wore.

"Mr Banes?" Acirah questioned, seeing a look in his eye as if he were going to bail. "I'm here to see Mikaela."

He looked startled, alarmed almost. "Mikaela is a good girl." He started but paused when Acirah raised her hand and interrupted him.

"I'm a friend of hers." Acirah stated. "My names Acirah Byrne, She's told me a bit about you." He looked warily at her. "It's nice to meet you." She flashed him a smile that slightly calmed him, especially when he peeked behind her to see her motorcycle. "I got some time on leave and wanted to hang out before they ship me back out see, I hope I wasn't interrupting anythi-"

"Acirah?" Mikaela stopped working when she heard the voices. "What are you doing here?"

"I got some time on leave." She hinted. "And I was hoping we could hang out, b-but if your busy then I'm sorry for-"

"No no." her father interrupted. "She could use some time away from work."

"Dad." Mikaela started but he waved her off.

"No." He interrupted. "Go hang out with your friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure." He kissed Mikaela's forehead and Acirah felt herself look away with jealousy.

She missed when her father would do that...

"Come on." Mikaela latched onto her arm. "Help me set up this er web cam Sam got me."

When the two entered her garage Mikaela dropped her arm and turned to her seriously. "Okay, whats going on?"

"Boss bots worried _they_ are going to make a move soon." Acirah began. "My partner is keeping an eye out for Sam at his collage and I opted to keep an eye on you."

Mikaela frowned at her, about to say something when Acirah interrupted.

"And I really did kinda want to hang out..." She mumbled as she shifted uncomfortably. "You seem like a great person when I last met you."

Mikaela felt a stab of guilt, she hadn't been nice to her the last visit. Byrne was a beautiful girl and Mikaela had worried she would steal Sam from her until she found out about Byrnes bad relationship ending and not to mention someone having their eye on her and her trying to deny her him. Or that's what Flareup told her. I mean, what could go wrong being her friend anyway? She gave a small smile. "That sounds nice."

Acirah smiled back at her and Mikaela blinked, something was different with Byrne. Her eye's weren't so sorrow filled and its like she was in better spirits. She wouldn't question it, Acirah seem'ed like she needed a good time and Mikaela didn't want to ruin it with questions.

"Though, I do need help setting up this web cam." She gave a sheepish smile.

Acirah smirked at her before walking over to Mikaela's computer and setting it up. The two chatted about random things during the day and Acirah found she really enjoyed Mikaela's company. She liked her smart ass attitude and her inner spark of fire. Mikaela was liking Acirah too, after they got out of the awkward moment they started, and Acirah seemed like a pretty nice girl with a very playful side that lay dormant, like Acirah had a mask on and part of her real self was peeking through. Currently Acirah was helping Mikaela dress up for her online date with Sam.

"You'll be fine." She assured as Mikaela checked her looks once more before looking at the clock. "You look great." She teased her for checking her looks constantly. It was a lot later now, Mikaela having asked her father if Acirah could stay for a week. He was reluctant at first until Acirah told him she was a decent mechanic and would help him fix up his vehicles for letting her stay.

Though mistrustful he reluctantly agreed to let her stay. Years of having issues with cops had hardened him towards any lawful official. Soldier or not, he was nervous around them for good reason. It's not like he LIKED what he did, but he did what he had to do in order to survive. Life wasn't flowers and butterflies like some people acted like it was.

It was hardship, heartache, and lots of work. A struggle to survive for most.

While Mikaela was on her date with Sam, Acirah went out and stretched over Flareup and was spoiling her bot who was embarrassingly denying Acirah to do what she wanted. In the end Acirah got what she wanted, and that was to bath, paint and wax her guardian. How she won you might ask? She used Flareups crush on Bumblebee against her and now she was adding finishing touches to Flareups paint job. Flareup was now red with orange and yellow flames. By the time Acirah was finished she left Flareup to dry and went in to see how Mikaela's date went only to see Mikaela sniffing in her chair, staring at the screen and Sam's appearance of 'offline'

"... Asshole." Acirah hissed before making her way over to Mikaela and hugging her. What the hell was up with that? He got a gorgeous girl as a girlfriend and suddenly she wasn't good enough for his sorry ass? She growled to herself as she comforted the girl, swearing bloody murder at the Witwicky boy over and over again in her head.

...

...

...

What in the actual hell? Acirah didn't know how it ended up like this, the day having flown by so damn quickly, First she wakes up to Mikaela on a phone call with Sam and fighting with him. Said boy was flipping out over something. The cube shard? Whatever that was. Then a mini Decepticon attacks for said shard that was locked up, having failed at opening the lock where it was and then freaking out at all the car parts laying about. Acting on instinct Acirah had jumped into action, leaping from her position just as Mikaela grabbed a blow torch. Acirah landed on the bot quickly, slamming him into the ground with a vice grip on his neck cables causing the mini con to shout and demand to be released in a choked tone. Acirah snarled at his demands and had gotten even more rough as Mikaela handed her the torch and she burned his eye. He was apparently a scrap drone sent after the shard and he had to get it or perish. Acirah had entrapped him within a toolbox thanks to Mikaela's help and went outside only to see Flareup gone and Sunstreaker driving up.

Apparently Optimus needed Flareup and sent Sunstreaker to watch over Acirah. The two having said something was wrong with Sam and had to get to him asap. Sunstreaker, reluctant to allow Mikaela in his vehicular form, conceded and they left for Sam's collage. THEN Sam was found locking lips with another girl and if it wasn't for the fact that said girl was an actual con that began attacking and chasing them (Them Being her, Mikaela, Leah, some dude named Leo and Sam) Then Acirah would of kicked Sam's little arse. Then, when going outside, Acirah couldn't get to Sunstreaker and Chromia who was fighting off another Decepticon. She shouted at him that she was fleeing to safety and didn't wait for his reply. They hot wired a car and drove off, killing Alice by smashing into her and taking off only to be captured by a helicopter. Yes. Helicopter that turned out to be a Decepticon. Now?

Now she was in a sliced in half car, struggling to get out with the others as a dorito looking con sneered down at them. She growled at him, wishing she had brought her gun only to scream when he smacked her back into the wall.

"Acirah!" Mikaela shouted.

"Hello Humans."

Acirah, blurry eye'd, searched for the new voice and spotted another con looming over the others while the dorito one was looming over her. As her vision cleared she shivered, he was much more terrifying then she thought he was a moment ago and she felt her heart drop as she heard his voice more clearly.

"Do you remember me boy?" Acirah felt her heart drop at the voice, deep and dark. Nothing like Optimus's voice, not even close. This one was filled with hatred, malice, and a promise of _death_. "Come here."

"Easy." Sam breathed as he slowly neared the intimidating Decepticon, who was he? Acirah wondered as she watched with baited breath. "I did what you said." He told the con as he neared him. "Don't hurt the other-

"Shut up!" The con snarled as he smashed his hand onto Sam, causing him to fly over to a metal slab of a table.

"Sam!" Mikaela tried to run but Leo and Leah held on to her to keep her from doing something foolish.

The dorito con was watching Acirah intently, making sure she didn't move from her spot. He knew her but she didn't know him, the accursed human who fought with him at the autobot base. His Master promised to allow him to have his fun with this girl and he intended to have _lots_ of fun with her.

"It feels _good_ to grab your flesh." Megatron growled and Acirah felt herself trembling, the aerial Decepticon behind her sneering at her blatant fear before he activated his weapon and pointed it at her. She had to help Sam but how? One wrong move an Sam would be killed in a most horrible fashion... "I could just rip you limb from limb. Right here. Right _now_."

"Sam." She murmured worriedly, what was she to do? Where was Sunstreaker? Bumblebee? She felt the aerial con's gun press into her back, an obvious warning to stay silent.

...

...

...

 _WHEW! Well... What did you think? Like? Comment? Both?! Anyway, YAYYY Acirah's past is now FULLY explained! For those if you got confused, Silas's gas had made Acirah hallucinate partially and she didn't remember anything after Amala had come to save her, except the eye's before she 'blacked out'. So! THERE YOU HAVE IT!_

 _Acirah did NOT abandon her team like she was lead believe she had done for all these years, THERE ARE SOME SURVIVORS BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT WHO, Galloway is a down right Fragger, Acirah's attitude is changing now that all the weight from her guilty conscious has been lifted tremendously, And now she's in the clutches of Starscream! GASP! OH NU! anyway -I'm a tad hyper...- TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON!_

 _TRANSFORMERS; THE UNWANTED SOLDIER!_


	15. One Shall Fall

_Don't panic_ , She repeated this in her head. _You are a soldier_.

But not matter how many times this was repeated in her mind, Acirah couldn't stop the trembling of her body. Sure, she'd been around the Autobots for a while now and even watched them train. Sure she'd gone on missions with them, but, She'd never actually seen them battling the Decepticons and so Acirah had never been up against the Decepticons either. Now that she was up close to one she was absolutely terrified. These weren't the friendly ones that protect them and fought side by side.

These were the ones who would kill you with no remorse, who would demolish a city filled with humans; Men, Women, Children mattered nothing to them. All were unimportant insects. Her gaze shifted from the terrified boy held by the Decepticon leader and over to the bystanders. Mikaela was hidden behind a scared Leo as they watched and Leah was stiff by Acirah's side, eye's shifting quickly as she quietly accessed the situation. One wrong move could cause the Seeker behind her to shoot her, or the intimidating Con Leader to rip Sam to shreds. What could Acirah do to help? She racked her brain for a plan, cursing silently in her mind as she berated her self for showing her fear, she was a solider! She forced herself to swallow thickly, she was a soldier trained to protect.

Not to stand by trembling like a little girl trying to confront the monsters under the bed or in the closet.

"I'm going to kill you." The hiss of the Decepticon leader made her tremble more. "Slowly." He growled. "Painfully." He purposefully dragged his words on, a sadistic smile set upon his rancid looking face.

"Yeah, yeah." Starscream snickered, shoving his weapon harder against Acirah's back.

"But first, we have some delicate work to do." Megatron continued.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sam protested, his eyes shifting to Mikaela, the two soldiers, Leo, and then Megatron.

"How I could snap your limbs off so easily." He tauntingly pulled at Sam's legs with a laugh.

"Stop!" Acirah couldn't help from blurting and Megatron leered at her.

"Restrain that one." He growled at Starscream who gave a manic laugh.

Acirah shrieked when she felt her body go flying, slamming into a wall painfully before she found herself pinned by Starscream's sharp digits. The seeker sneering as she struggled and piercing her flesh with his clawed hand, laughing at her cry of pain and sadistically loving how her blood seeped from a wound and onto his hands.

"Doctor!" Megatron called, getting back to work. "Examine this alien specimen."

A spider like bot appears out of no where, skittering across Megatrons body and down onto Sam's, looking over him before taking a clawed leg and slicing Sams cheek. Mikaela cried out in shock and Leo grabbed onto her to help keep her silent as he fearfully watched. Leah was gritting her teeth and Acirah's fists were clenched in pain as she struggled beneath the seeker holding her. What could she do? The accursed seeker had her pinned beneath his claws, and he was getting some form of amusement of her cringing as he kept adding pressure, making her bleed all the more.

She couldn't understand what the enemy's were saying as an alien language poured from the cons before them, speaking and spitting the words as they observed Sam and the spidery bot crawled all over him before some sort of drone flew in with what looked like a worm, landing on Sam and-

Acirah closed her eye's, refusing to watch the creature crawl inside of Sam and hearing him gag and squirm, Mikaela crying in fear, Leo's harsh breaths, Leah's nearly silent snarls of anger. Acirah wanted to help, she wanted to do something but didn't know what she, a small human, could do to help when these bots had what they'd been after and couldn't move due to her current jailer. She refrained a scream as more pressure was added to her limbs and pain shot through her body.

"Ahh." Megatron practically cooed, "There they are."

Acirah looked back up, eye's widening when she saw images being projected off of Sam's mind. There were two sides, on showing memories that mostly held Mikaela while the other one held alien like symbols. As she stared wide eye'd at these symbols, her mind began to flash back as memories circled through her.

Those symbols... they were so familiar. Where had she seen them? A flash of a scared man entered her mind, one that stood with that taunting smirk with soldiers behind him. His body littered with scar's and his eye's holding nothing but thirst for power... Silas... She'd seen a symbol similar to these on his equipment, when she'd spy'd on the men for her team.

What did it mean?

"Ve must have zhe brain! On zhe table! Chop, chop." The voice of the bot brought her out of her thoughts.

"B-brain?" Sam stuttered. "What does he mean by-by my brain?!"

"You have something on your min." Megatron sneers. "Something I need."

"Hold on. I-I know you're pissed, I know your pissed. Becau-Because I tried to kill you and, and its completely understandable I mean if someone tried to kill me, I'd be upset too." Sam stumbles all over his words while Megatron watched with amusement. "I... think that we have an opportunity here. To start anew an-and develop our relationship." The spider bot was closing in. "And see where it leads us okay? So you just.. call the doctor inspector thing off and let's just talk. Let's talk! Five secon- Wait! Wait, wait! Wa-"

"Quiet!" Megatron roared. "Or I will kill one of your friends." He hissed.

Sam continued his fearful blabber and so Megatron turned to Starscream who lifted his free claw and placed it above Acirah's heart, her eye's widening.

"No!" Leah screamed. "Acirah! Acirah! Let her go!"

Sam shut his mouth, gravely watching the situation before catching his girlfriends terrified gaze. He then turned to Megatron who was laughing and Scalpel came closer, inches from his head when-

" **Raaahhhhhhhh!** " The roof suddenly gives a terrible groan and began to cave in, following the cave in was Optimus Prime as he falls through with his battle mask over his face and weapons out. Bumblebee comes tearing through the wall followed by Sunstreaker and Chromia and the debris from the wall crashed against the ground as chaos ensued. Gunfire raced through the air next and something happened next.

Something that made Sunstreakers heart clench in fear as he drove hazardously into the building.

Acirah was pinned beneath Starscream, she was crying in fear and when her eye's met his alt form they were replaced with relief.

Acirah, seeing someone familiar, cried out in relief. She was NEVER happier to see Sunstreaker in her life. "SUNSTREAKER!" She cried just as Starscream was about to stab though her body with his claw.

"ACIRAH!" Sunstreaker transformed and felt something in him snap as a fury took hold of him, his blue optics where white as he full on tackled the seeker off of her with a demonic roar and the two went tumbling off to the side. "RUN ACIRAH!" He moved out of the way of a punch and snarled in his fury. " _I. Will. Tear. You. Apart_!" He hissed with each smash of his fist against the seeker. Anger coursed through his circuitry and a thirst for the Decepticons blood beneath him roared in his head. He would bleed the Seeker _dry_ for touching what was **his**.

Acirah wasted no time in fleeing, but as soon as she left the building with Leah who'd fallowed her she turned to her partner.

"Go with Mikaela." She told her.

"What? No!"

"Optimus wanted us to protect the humans. I'm going to get Sam." She breathed.

Seeing that her partner wouldn't be moved from her decision, Leah reluctantly nodded and raced after Leo and Mikaela into Bumblebee. With that taken care of, Acirah went back into the building to see Sam struggling to get the spider bot off of him. With a new determination running through her, Acirah ran over to him and tackled the bot, causing both of them to go tumbling to the floor.

"Acirah?!" Sam called in shock, watching her and Scalpel wrestle upon the ground.

The two struggled, every now and then over powering the other and the doctor bot laughed hysterics as his claws continuously scratched the human who dared attack him. Despite all the gashes being made upon her body, Acirah managed to pull out a gun she'd had hidden in her pants and watched as the bot's eye's widened in fear as she aimed for his head.

"NO!" Scalpel screamed and Acirah fired.

Once.

Twice.

Four times until she was satisfied with the parts of the spider bot that were scattering the ground. As a last act of fury she took her hand and punched it into the remaining chassis of the spider bot and pulled out some odd looking barely beating part and with untold strength, she squeezed it until it gave a satisfying crunch.

She'd terminated his spark.

"Come on!" Sam dragged her up and ran out of the building while Optimus followed after the two humans.

Pride ran through him as he watched Acirah protect Sam, his men and the humans had been wrong about her. She was risking her life to protect another being. He quickly transformed once his feet hit the outside, opening his door as the humans ran in. Acirah dove into the driver's side while Sam took the passenger's. She shakily placed her hands on Optimus' wheel to right herself when he tore out of there and sent her tumbling back into her seat.

::Hold on!:: His radio crackled and he sped up just as Decepticons flanked him and chased after.

"Go, go!" Acirah yelled just as Megatron tore through the building and also gave chase, fury pouring off of him.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Sam yelped as Optimus turned and skid a cross the roads.

"He's gaining, He's gaining." Acirah's hands began trembling, the scenery around them changed soon from the city to a forest.

"Oh god, here he comes!"

A shot fired from Megatron, flying towards them and Optimus transformed quickly, tossing the humans as gently as he could to the side before Megatron tackled him. Acirah and Sam rolled the the side, hitting rock and sticks as dirt smeared across their skin. With her wounds still open and fresh, Acirah hissed in pain as dirt and other things from the forest floor stuck to her sticky and bloody skin.

When the two finally stopped rolling, they heard Megatron and Optimus rumbling and tumbling around as they fought.

"Sam, Acirah,Hide!" Optimus warned them before a fury took over him and he punched Megatron in the face, the two throwing hits. Megatron then tackled the Prime again but did not expect Optimus to, when he got back up, snap up a tree and smash him with it. "Weak!" Megatron stepped back at the power of the hit, watching the humans behind Optimus flee for cover. "Puny." Optimus summoned forth his swords, stabbing Megatron in the back who roared in both pain and anger. "Waste. Of. Metal." Optimus then landed a hit to Megatrons face and then took his blade, stabbing the Decepticon Leader in the shoulder. "Junkyard trash!"

"Decepticons!" Megatron yelled out, he was losing and he would be damned if he had to perish once more. At his call, a few cons came tearing into the area and Acirah recognized Starscream. He was _heavily_ wounded but, where was Sunstreaker?

Starscream's eyes spotted her and an angry roar left him, it was her fault he'd been wounded so! And with that he gave chase, slicing at the ground and watching satisfied as they went flying but Acirah managed to get up and pulled Sam with her protectively before she managed to pull them back to dodge another hit from the seeker. The two managed to spy a spot to hide and ran to it, dodging all of Starscream's attempts to get them, flipping over the trunk before pulling themselves into a hollow part just as Optimus fired at Starscream and sent him screaming and flying over head.

Metal clashed against metal, the ground rumbled beneath their feet as Optimus fought on. The grunts, and snarls made Acirah tremble more, who was winning? Who was losing? She dared to peek through and spotted a small stand still.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it." Megatron said but Optimus wouldn't have it and lunged only to be kicked in the face.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted just as Acirah pulled him from the tree, not seconds later Starscream squashed where they'd been hiding at. Optimus tried to stand, barely recovering when Megatron shot a harsh and powerful blow at the fallen prime, sending him flying over the two humans and onto the other side of them.

Sam and Acirah had made it to another tree, hiding by the roots as the other Decepticons closed in.

"Is the future of our race not worth a couple of human lives?" Megatron tauntingly asked, as if Optimus was committing the worse possible crime by protecting them.

"Get up Optimus!" Acirah shouted in worry. "Get up!"

"Argggg." The Prime growled before getting up and activating both his energon swords again. "You'll never stop at one!" He jumped back into battle with renewed determination. " **I'll take you all on**!"

Optimus lunged at Megatron; punching, slicing, kicking and beating him until he turned to an on coming con and leaped to the top of it, ripping it's head in two. "Piece of tin." He growled before looking around in worry."Sam, Acirah, where are you?" He did the worst thing he could have done and turned from the battle, and so he did not see Megatron closing in on him.

"NO!" Sam cried.

"OPTIMUS LOOK OUT!"

Megatron lunged, grabbing onto Optimus' shoulder and raised his weapon, stabbing into his chest sadistically before picking him up with the very blade that remained in his chassis. "You're so weak." Megatron sneered and then tossed Optimus' wounded body onto the ground.

"No." Acirah breathed as time began to slow, watching his frame smash into the ground and pieces to go flying before she was running forward and collapsing by Optimus' face. "No!"

"Run... Sam... 'Cirah... Ru-" His eye's blinked out and the last he saw was the devastated expression of Acirah who was standing by his side.

"NO!" Sam screamed.

"Optimus! Get up." She cried, biting her lip and patting his cheek. "Optimus?" He was gone, her heart felt like tearing in two and all battle around her silenced. He couldn't, he couldn't be dead! This wasn't possible, not Optimus! They needed him, the Autobtos and humans _needed_ him.

She didn't hear the enraged and pained roar of Ironhide as he entered battle with cannons firing shot after shot, followed by a few other bots who all cried at the sight of their fallen leader. She didn't hear the heart wrenching voice of Ratchet as he saw his oldest friend laying upon the ground lifelessly, nor did she hear Sam's cries or Bee's as he appeared and saw Optimus. All she could do was stare in horror into the dead eye's of Optimus Prime as she cried, with Megatrons voice echoing in her head.

' _You're so weak_.'

He couldn't be dead...

' _So weak_.'

He couldn't...

' _Weak._ '

But he was.

' _WEAK!_ '

He'd died for them, Optimus died for them... The strongest and bravest bots she'd ever met had protect them.

And now, she lay her head against his cheek and cried, now he was dead.

...

...

...

 ** _My most hated and emotional part of these fics is always his death. I hate it =/ but it happens. ugh. _**


	16. MECH

_**Numb, she was so numb... her mind was a buzz as she marched a long side William Lennox. The soldiers were all silent, even the Autobots. She turned her heavy gaze to the still form of Optimus and bit her lip as tears streamed once more and a noise caught her attention as one Theodore Galloway stormed his way over to them in a huff of anger, his gaze set upon the form of Optimus with a sneer.**_

 _ **Feeling her anger rise, Acirah reached into her pocket furiously and pulled out her wand just as Galloway pointed his at Lennox. She shouted the spell before he did, spitting it like it was fire from her mouth. "Expeliarmus!" She shouted, and watched with glee as Galloway's wand went flying.**_

 _ **"No!" He shouted in alarm before finding himself tackled by the woman, her wand in his neck. "Gerroff!"**_

 _ **"I can do it you know. I know the spell, all it takes is one. Word." She shoves her wand to his neck harshly.**_

 _ **"Acirah no!"**_

 _ **"He did it! He told Voldemort where the horcrux was!"**_

 _ **"Acirah..." Will stepped forward in worry.  
**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Eat a snickers."**_

 _ **"What?" She looked up confused. "Why?"**_

 _ **"You do the wrong movie when your hungry."**_

 _ **Acirah scowls before eating the Snickers, and sighing in satisfaction.**_

 _ **"Better?"**_

 _ **"Better." Acirah nodded, her wand now a gun. "I like this better anyway." She aims at Galloway's head.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Just kidding, on with the story! Ahahaha you should see your faces right now xD**_

...

...

...

Gone... Their Prime was gone.

Acirah stopped crying twenty minutes ago and now sat with the bots around Optimus. Their heads were down and optics filled with sorrow, they were mourning their Prime. The sky was growing dark, ominous clouds covered them and a distant thunder rumbled in the air. Even the sky's acknowledge the death of such an important person.

Acirah did not know Cybertronian customs and she stepped towards his body, much aware of all the bots watching the movement intensely, but she wanted to give him one of the human customs, final words.

"He was more then a leader." Acirah spoke softly, her eye's catching each bot who's crest fallen expressions haunted her mind. "He was a friend to all, a mentor. Gentle and kind to all before him and giving his all even if his all meant his own pain... Selfless, and humble. He watched over all, from the powerful to the weak, and helped when ever needed. May peace go with you, Optimus Prime, guardian of the weak, guidance to the willing, protector of the innocence."

"Thank you." Ratchet spoke, he knew she was doing a human custom for their Prime. Even though she didn't know Optimus as well as everyone else, he saw the genuine sorrow she expressed when they had arrived.

Sam, Mikaela, and Leo had fled with Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap to safety. Especially when a broadcast went out for their capture, The Decepticons wanted him. Acirah had wanted to go with but, she couldn't bring herself to leave Optimus behind. That, and she was a soldier, she had to stay with the bots. Her gaze shifted over the others, Sunstreaker hasn't been seen since he came for her rescue but Sideswipe assured her he was alright and needed time to think.

About what she didn't know, she just hoped he was alright.

Though, after the millionth time of her asking Sideswipe, he finally allowed her to talk to Sunstreaker through his speakers/comm link. Once she was satisfied that he was uninjured, Acirah had gone back to fretting over everyone else, even Ironhide who was more stony then ever. Surprisingly he didn't snap at her, he couldn't bring himself to after seeing the emotions she was exerting when he arrived. After arrangements were made, and soldiers coming to pick Optimus' body up, Acirah found herself being fretted over by Ratchet, looking at her wounds and having to stitch some up because of what Starscream did to her.

The two argued back and forth, her wanting to get work done and him demanding her to stay in the medical bay. It wasn't until the next day that she'd had enough and left the medical bay when Ratchet wasn't in there, opting to see what needed to be done and how Leah was along with the others. Acirah hadn't realized how attached to them she felt until she watched the death of their leader. Panic had set into her core, any of them could die at any moment while previously she practically thought them to be invincible.

They could die, bleed, and perish just as much as a human could, and Acirah was constantly scolding herself for keeping them away from her. For pushing the possibility of forming bonds with them, but they'd formed them under her radar and now that she knew they were there, and the horrible truth of possibly losing them, Acirah was done pushing them away and was ready to accept them with open arms. Starting with Ironhide, even if he did kinda scare her still.

She made her way out into the main hangar when she'd spotted Galloway kicking the fallen form of Optimus before spewing order's for everyone to pack up and the Autobots were practically on lock down. She then heard his final words, these words ran through her veins like fire and ignited a deep and hidden fury unlike any she'd felt before.

"And get this scrap metal out of here!"

Snarling in anger, Acirah wrenched her gun out and raised it as government officials closed in on a few of the bots. Cocking her gun back, Acirah fired at the roof much to the shock of everyone around her and sending them all on high alert. Galloway had turned, wide eyed and fearful as he took in the figure who'd caused the noise, the same girl who interrupted him during that one meeting. The lowlife soldier.

"What is your malfunction maggot?!" He roared at her only to pale when she sneered darkly at him.

"You." She highly doubted Optimus would approve of her actions, but this had to be done. After all, she did have a big announcement to make to everyone, and it had to be now.

Ironhide watched in both shock and fury, his mind falling back into its previous beliefs, that she could not be trusted. He knew something was up with her and now that Optimus was out of the picture she was making a move! He charged up his cannons, swearing to stop her before she could do anything but when she aimed the gun at Galloway he paused in curiosity. What was she doing?"

"What do you think you are doing?" Lennox calmly asked her, hoping to sooth her fury that shot from her eye's.

"The bots stay." She stated firmly, so firmly that it startled the bots around her, mostly Sideswipe who had opened his comm link for his twin to hear.

"Those tin can's are coming with me!" Galloway growled only to pale and gulp when he found the barrel of her gun shoved in his face and the click of the safety went off.

This triggered the soldiers to aim at her with their own weapons, however some were very much unsure what to do and decided to wait and watch. "They. Are. NOT. TIN. CANS! You pompous fleshy piece of trash." She barked violently, where had the more meek soldier gone? N.E.S.T pondered as they watched this 'meek' soldier transform into a hardened warrior. "They are under my watch, my protection."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" One of the Agents who came in with Galloway asked.

"I am the Commander of Alpha Squad." She said proudly, and Ironhide almost tilted his head confused.

"That squad perished Acirah." Epps spoke next, gently in hopes to sooth her and stop her from murdering the Government official.

Acirah gave a laugh, a rather dark laugh if you asked the bystanders. "The team still remains." She narrowed her eye's. "I am Acirah Byrnes, Daughter of Anita Byrnes and leader of the Alpha Squadron! We take orders from no others but one person and our mission is to protect the Autobots. They are not yours to commands, not anyone's to commands! We are a united group from all around the world brought together as a show that there can be peace between everyone, we do not stand for one nation. But all of them, did you think America was the one that would take command of the Autobots? No. In secrecy it was commanded for my team and I to join N.E.S.T and protect it's secrets. The Autobots are that secret and so I protect them."

The soldiers watched in awe as the information leaked from the girl, and if anyone were to look closely, they could see Galloway's eyes widening in terror.

"We were to protect them from scum like you who thinks they can take their power and use it. People like YOU who thinks they have a right over everyone else in the world to use them against everyone else. We were to make sure no one pulled any crap upon them, to keep to the treaty that was made." She glared at the cowering man before her.

All round her people burst into murmurs, questioning glances, curious eye's but the ones she was staring into was that of a murderous coward. "I-I have orders from the pres-"

"I do't give a rats ass."

"Why do you care? They are just machines." Another Government official spoke and she snapped her eyes to him.

"They are living beings! They feel, they see, they hear, they hate, they hurt, they _love_ and they are living beings. Can you not see how many human attributes they show? Hands, feet, arms and legs... chests... heads... emotions and hearts! They are more then meets the eye."

"Where did this person come from? What is this? Were you lying to us this whole time?" William demanded, he'd never seen this side of her.

"This person is ME. I have not lied to you William Lennox. This is how I used to be, and I will continue to do so while the ones I was sent to guard are in danger! You are violating the treaty, you mess with them, you mess with me! Which in turns screws with the rest of the world which then show's your defiance to work together."

"People are dying!"

"People die all the time." She scoffed, rolling her eye's. "We do our best, they do their best. With out the Autobots we are nothing but bugs beneath the cons feat! At the first sign of trouble you run with your tail between your pathetic legs and try to pacify the greater evil. What happens when the Autobots are gone? What then?"

The room went silent at that and the bots were starting to see her in a new light. Acirah snapped her eye to one of Galloway's soldiers who was about to tie down Ratchet when she had heard the scuff of their shoes. Fury raced through her veins and she shot, her aim true and hitting the soldiers hand causing him to drop. She easily dodged the return fire around her before racing over to stand in front of Ratchet, she was a trained soldier! She was stronger then these maggots but held back in fear of being hated even more, but she would use that monstrous power that was given to her by the experimentation to protect the Autobots from the likes of greedy human kind.

"You will not touch him!" She raised her weapon. "I'll kill you." She threatened.

Sideswipe was silent, his face serious as he took in the situation. This was the real Acirah, the real her exploded from her mask and this was the passionate girl he'd seen deep within her and though he was worried what was going to happen, he was proud she finally came out of her mask and he hoped this situation did not turn sour.

Because no matter what happened, Sideswipe would protect his sparks caller.

The fire stopped at Williams and Galloway's shouts and Acirah did not settle, remaining tense as her emotions were drowning her as she stood in front of Ratchet's alt defensively. She didn't know why he didn't transform but no matter, she would protect her friends.

"Who are you working for?" Galloway demanded to know.

"Oh you know them well Galloway. Very well indeed, Reginald Atanado sends his regards."

If possible, Galloway paled even more and sputtered. "You lie!" She almost smirked in pleasure, he was breaking. He was panicking.

"You all want the truth about the Alpha squad?" She looked around harshly before her eye's softened at the tense form of Sideswipe. She then spoke more gently, voice bleeding emotions. "All this time... all this time I thought it was my fault that most of my team died."

"Most?" Ironhide questioned, his voice went soft as well, something was happening. Something big.

"But," She continued, swallowing thickly. "I received an anonymous letter and left to find who sent it before I came across someone. I came across Rurik Enderson. He had survived the fire, he had been taken as a prisoner by the very people who ambushed us and he told me the real reason that the team had been attacked."

Ironhide narrowed his optics, Galloway was sweating severely and he was backing away in a panic, eye's sweeping the area and his body trembling and then an echoing bang alerted them all to a new arrival.

"Because Theodore ordered death and he is spy for people who tried to kill us."

All turned at the thick Russian accent as Rurik Enderson marched into the room causing many to gasp and scream in shock, though none were louder then Theodore.

"No... your dead! I had you killed!"

"What?" William snapped, looking harshly at the man and Galloway realized his mistake.

"You thought you had all of us killed, but we live on." A female entered next, Janice Santiago. "The Alpha squad will never die."

"Not as long as we still live." Morice Alfonse stepped up next, a sneer set upon his face.

"Ah'd quit while ya can." Amala Ray snarled, the final surviving member walked up and next to Acirah.

Her best friend and her Leader.

"What's going on here?" William demanded as his soldiers now trained their gun upon Galloway.

"Galloway's true boss had set Acirah up to be a traitor. She'd returned for us." Janice spoke. "But before she could make it, his boss attacked her and placed an odd gas in the air to make them hallucinate. He knocked Acirah out after they fought, wounding her head severely enough to cause a bit of memory loss that the gas helped with, it being specially made to do so, and placed her outside. He set her up so she could take the cowards way out and kill herself."

"But, she didn't." Morice spoke next. "She thought death was to merciful and forced herself to live through the pain, to live with the thought that she had caused the death of her team. She allowed everyone around her to physically and mentally abuse her, because she thought she deserved every last bit of it for what she did."

"When t'eh cowards boss heard dat she didn' kill herself, he placed ah spy in N.E.S.T." Amala finished.

All eye's turned to Galloway who squirmed in place.

"Who do you work for?" William demanded but Galloway refused to speak.

"Why don't we make this weasel." Ironhide hissed as he pulled out his biggest cannon and let it whir to life in front of the humans face. " _Pop_."

"I work for a group called M.E.C.H!" Galloway was quick to squeal, he didn't want to die! Lord how he HATED all these damned robots but he did not want to die!

"What are they after!?" Epps stomped up next, he wanted to murder the man. Beat him to a bloody pulp.

"..."

"Talk!" Ironhide barked making the pathetic man squeal.

"Cybetronians! T-they want your technology! T-they've been after it since NBE-1 landed on earth! T-they want to create the perfect soldiers with your metal a-as armor, w-with your weapons for mass destruction. They've been taking the remains of Decepticons in secret to melt them down and create armor, and they've been capturing Autobots in secret who arrived before you were notified." The Autobots all reared back in horror, staring at the man as he continued to squeal. "Alpha squad was a threat, teaming up with Sector seven and allowing them to experiment on them t-to gain more power. They were a threat, w-we had to kill them o-of or else all would fail, we knew they'd side with the Autobots. Silas know's that the Alpha squad is a threat a-and when they stole information from us, when they refused to join and add to his power, he ordered their deaths."

"Let him dare!" Rurik growled. "We will kill before he gets us."

"They won't get near the bots." Acirah confirmed. "Not while we're alive."

"There are very few humans I like." Ironhide grunted and snarled at Galloway. "Your not one of them, and your kind is the reason I hate most of them, greedy and selfish. No better then cons taking pleasure in destruction. You humans are lucky we don't allow you the weapons, that we don't just sit back and watch you tear your world apart, and kill yourselves into extinction."

"Take them away, I have to inform the higher ups of this development." Lennox sighed, he was stressed and furious, and now this was added onto their plate. What next? Another war with the cons?

 _Crap_ , he thought, _I hope I didn't just jinx us_.

"No!" Galloway cried as the Soldiers of N.E.S.T closed in, "No! You don't know what they are capable of! NO! Byrnes! Listen to me! BYRNES!"

Acirah clenched her fists, her eyes glaring out into the distance and only one thought entered her mind. "Silas... I will kill you."

...

...

...

 ** _WHEW! This one was kinda intense, but YAY! Everyone knows the truth now! Acirah is innocent and her past fire is reignited! It's time for the REAL Acirah to shine through! She wont sit back while her team and friends are threatened._**

 ** _Oh Btw? I picture Gerard Butler as Ratchets Holoform... well the younger Gerard Butler like from Phantom of the Opera and he plays Le Phantom/Erik? you get it.  
_**

 ** _Me- Come here Ratchet._**

 ** _Ratchet, who's in his holoform, tilts his head - hmm?_**

 ** _Me- I think I need a check up._**

 ** _Ratchet- are you sick? Oh my! you have a fever._**

 ** _Me- Yep. Maybe you can cure that for me._**

 ** _Acirah - Are you... are you having dirty doctor thoughts?_**

 ** _Me- Whatttttttt?! NO!... Maybe... Yes._**


	17. Sunstreaker and Finding Sam

"They're after Sam." William explained as Acirah and the remainder of the Alpha squad stood behind her, as soon as this all blew over William would be having a talk with Moreshower about adding their team to N.E.S.T. There was going to be a lot to discuss and go through but for now, they had to figure out what to do about Sam and find where he was to protect him.

"Bumblebee is with him." Ratchet spoke, his true form standing protectively behind Acirah. She'd protected him yet again, throwing all caution in the wind to make sure he would be safe even though he wasn't in life threatening danger. Ratchet had began to felt more and more connected to her, almost as a father would a daughter and he began finding himself wanting to protect her himself more and more.

"So are the twins." Sideswipe pointed out as he stood beside the medic, peeking down to Acirah whom was glaring at the map they all were looking at.

"Reports of Decepticon movements are pouring in, some in hiding that we've never known about." Will informed, he was talking to Acirah now as if she was a fellow equal soldier. In his eye's she was no longer a private and earned her place with them.

"Ah'd never thought we'd be fightin' with robo's before." Amala mused as she glanced up to the bot.

"They're more then robots." Janice replied, smiling kindly at them all before looking back at the map. "What's going to be our next move?"

"I'm considering sending Acirah out with Sunstreaker to find Sam and stay with him." Will replied.

"Alone?" Rurik tensed.

"She won't be alone." Sideswipe stepped forward. "She'd be with my brother."

Rurik eye'd the bot before Acirah shot him a look and he grumbled, relaxing ever so slightly.

"Sideswipe, ask your brother if he agree's to this plan. I want him to meet up with you and take Acirah to Sam and Bumblebee, help them stay hidden and keep them safe." Will told the silver bot.

"Got it, he said that's fine."

"What will we do?" Jolt spoke up, looking to Ironhide a long with the other bots.

Ironhide had been appointed leadership in Optimus' absence and though he was uncomfortable with leading, he stepped up and met the challenge head on as he always had. "We'll lay low for now, we need to know everything the con's are planning. Jolt, I want you to keep an optic out for anymore con movement, Sideswipe I want you scouting around the area for any suspicious movement, Ratchet try and fix Optimus best you can. Flareup-"

"I want to go with Acirah." Flareup spoke. "I'm her guardian."

"You can't stay with her." Ironhide grunted. "We've already got too many bots going mobile, any more will catch the cons attention."

"I'll be okay Flare." Acirah smiled to her guardian who huffed in anger. "I promise."

The Femme grumbled before reluctantly nodding and letting Ironhide continue.

"You and your sister's will watch over the remaining Alpha squad for now." He finished.

"Alpha squad I want you to listen to the bots." Acirah demanded, "They are good people, fare more then any we've met. Don't cause them any trouble."

"Yah Got it boss." Amala gave a thumbs up before walking over to the motorcycle sisters. "Yo! Whats crackin?"

"Alright," Ironhide spoke. "Move out."

Sideswipe made a quick transformation, popping his door open and before Acirah could hop in, Ratchet holoform stopped her. "Ratchet?"

"Acirah." He swallowed thickly, frowning in worry.

"What is it?"

"Just... be careful alright?"

She blinked before smiling softly, something she'd been doing more lately and then did something he didn't expect. She reached her arms around him in a loving hug, startling him. He felt his spark warm at the affectionate action and hugged her back, if he had a child, he'd want it to be like Acirah. She was so strong and brave, and so kind underneath her masks. Even if he didn't raise her, he felt pride rise about how she turned out.

"I will." She promised before hopping into Sideswipes alt form and waving to everyone.

With that Sideswipe raced out of the base and out of sight, they drove quite the way's away in silence for a while before Sideswipe decided to pass the time by telling tales of him and Sunstreaker when they were back on Cybertron. How they'd been gladiators and powerful ones at that, how they had no one but each other back then to rely upon. She listened intently to tale, commenting here and there before she in return would recount a few missions she'd had with the Alpha squad. One in particular that kept flirting with Jackson and not knowing he wasn't straight and kept flirting despite his obvious disgust to it.

"Why didn't Sunstreaker come back to base?" She questioned Sideswipe.

"He needed a bit of time to himself to... think about a few things. Look, it's not my place to tell you." Sideswipe replied. "Besides, he'll tell you when he's ready."

"Tell me what?" She asked in frustration. "Don't think I haven't noticed you two hiding something from me."

"You'll know when it's time." Sideswipe mused, laughing at her annoyed huff.

A few more hours passed by before Acirah found herself leaping out of Sideswipes alt form and towards the still alt form of Sunstreaker, babbling how she was worried about him and how he shouldn't scare her so much. As she continued scolding and yelling at him, Sunstreaker grumbled through his twin bond as Sideswipe laughed his aft off at him for his punishment from Acirah.

The denial of his wax.

Sunstreaker began arguing back about that, heatedly glaring down at the girl who was threatening him for making her worry. He remained silent for a while though, she didn't know he was equally upset with her for being in such a dangerous situation. After a warm farewell from Acirah, Sideswipe took off for base. Making sure to tell Sunny to take care of their human and snickering at his grumbling in reply. Acirah then hopped into Sunstreaker's alt form, him grunting about making sure she didn't get dirt inside his form before he took off to the coordinates Bumblebee had sent him.

After the long and tedious drive Sunstreaker and Acirah found the place Sam was hiding in, a junk yard of some sorts, and she hopped out of his alt form before he transformed and began following her.

"-Think he's scared." Mudflaps voice rang out.

"Hey, Mud, what we gunna do wit dis shrimp taco?" Skids voice came next.

"Le'ts pop a cap in his ass, throw him in da trunk and den no body gunna know nothing, know what I mean?" Mudflap replied and Sunstreaker and Acirah gave each other a confused look before entering the scrap yard and seeing Leo glaring at the Chevy twins.

"Not my trunk!" Skids cried indignantly.

"Yo, Bumper cars!" Leo snapped, pointing up at the two bots.

"Bumper cars?" Skids blinked in confusion to his brother before glaring at the human.

"Cut it out, I'm hearing you okay? I'm right here and I can hear you. No one's popping any caps in my ass alright? I've had a hell of a day." Leo snapped before pacing back and forth.

"Why don't you get a new haircut with your bitch ass?" Skids sneered to the human while Mudflap nodded.

"Go whine to yo boyfriend." Mudflap finished.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along." Acirah piped up causing all to jerk their heads in her direction. She entered the scrap yard, Sunstreaker grumbling about how filthy the place was behind her, and smiled.

"Acirah!" Mikaela ran over and hugged the girl, followed by Sam and surprisingly Leo.

"Oh man, I'm glad your here!" Leo sputtered and Acirah raised a brow at him. "Look I had nothing to do with this alright? I'm not an accompli-"

"Hey!" Sam snapped, turning on the boy. "You wanted this right? You wanted the real deal right? Well that's what this is, wake up! You're in the middle of it, you wanna run? Go ahead, no ones stopping you."

Leo huffed and looked to Acirah for a moment before storming out of the area making her frown. "Well then." She muttered before shaking her head. "Sam? Are you okay?" When he didn't say anything she frowned. "Hey, Sam it's not your fault."

He flinched at her gentle tone and shrugged off her arm. "He's dead because of me!" He snapped before eye's widening at his snap and muttering an apology. "He came to protect me, and now he's dead and I can't apologize for how I treated him the last meeting."

"Sam..." She frowns.

"You re the person I care about most in my life." Bee's radio spoke as his alt mode inched closer and a sorrowful whir left him. "If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

Acirah smiled at the bots dedication to his charge, feeling the heart warming words he expressed even if it was just through the radio.

"There's some things you can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!" The radio continued but Sam shook his head as he quickly wiped away the forming tears, hiding from Mikaela's eyes.

"No... No." He spoke firmly. "I'm going to make it right, I-I'm going to turn myself in."

"What?!" Acirah snapped. "The hell you are! What the hell are you thinking?"

"You're not going to do that." Mikaela said determinedly.

"Yes I am."

"Everything we worked for will be wiped out, in one day!" Bee exclaimed panicked, inching closer to Sam.

Thinking for a moment, Sam grumbled before his eye's widened. "Hey, hey! Uh, Sunstreaker?"

"What?" He looked down to the human with narrowed eye's. He was fine around Acirah but not so much around other humans.

"These," Sam quickly rolled up his sleeves to his shirt and showed symbols he'd drawn on his arm. "You know these glyph's? The Symbols are what's been rattling around in my head."

"Woo!" Skids gaped. "Oh, ohhh dat? Dats old school yo. Dats like, like... Cybertronian."

"No Shit." Sunstreaker grumbled while Acirah smirked in amusement.

"Dats some serious stuff right there." Mudflap tapped his chin in thought.

"They have to mean something." Sam grumbled. "Like a message or-or even a map. Like a map to a..." Sam stopped, remembering the battle between Optimus and Megatron in his final moments.

' _There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it_.' He had told Optimus.

"Like a map to an Energon source! Of course!" He smacked himself in the head before looking up to Sunstreaker. "Can you read this?"

"No." He simply replied, making Sam's face fall. "It predates me." He continued, "And don't bother asking them." He pointed to the Twins. "They don't read."

"Ey!"

"It's true." Skids shrugged at Mudflap who grumbled.

"We have to find someone who can." Sam said before looking to the gate as Leo came back through.

"Well look who came sashaying back!" Skids called before mimicking a girl sashaying as she walks.

"Hair growing like a- uh... like a chia pet. Look at em! Look at dat." Mudflap pointed and Acirah snorted, trying to hold back her laugh.

He DID have Chia pet hair...

"Hey uh... guys I'm back... sorry but I had a mild panic attack earlier... okay?" He fished for the excuse but Mudlfap wasn't buying it.

"Mild? That's cuz yous a pussy." Skids laughed and fist bumped Mudlfap.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I mean, you guys are used to them and I'm not. You mean to tell me you weren't freaked when you first met these guys?" Leo defended.

Acirah had to give him that, his meeting with them was rather... dangerous.

"Anyway." Leo continued. "I think I know who can help with your little problem.

"Who?" Sam and Mikaela asked.

"Robo-warrior."

"Who the hell is Robo-warrior?" Acirah whispered to Sunstreaker who shot her a look as if to say 'how the hell would I know that?'

"Then its settled, you take us to him." Sam nodded and pulled Mikaela into Bumblebee. "Leo you can ride with Skids."

"What?" Leo gaped, shaking his head. "Oh come on!"

"Ain't no way no how! I don't want dat squishy in me." Skids whined. "He's to annoyin! Can't I have a different one? Like.. like dat pretty one, Acirah right?"

Sunstreaker bristled and a snarl left his alts engine before Skids fearfully backed off. "Whoa whoa." Leo yelped.

"Aight! Aight! She's yours." Skids reared back, letting Leo hop in before tearing out of the yard with his twin followed by Bumblebee.

When Acirah went to hop into Sunstreaker's alternative mode he quickly transformed much to her confusion before his body began to shrank and she blinked in shock. "Sunstreaker?" She questioned in confusion as his holoform appeared, not the one where they needed their alt mode but the one Ratchet created previously. Though this confused her because she thought he had hated that form.

"Acirah." He breathed, eyes going from hard to emotional. So much so it caused her breath to hitch at the amount inside his holoforms eyes.

"What's the matt-"

"I was... concerned." He started, eyes staring hard into her own and her brows furrowed.

"About me?" She joked. "A squishy?"

"I thought he was going to kill you." He snapped making her frown. "I though you were going to die right before my optics."

"I'm sorry.. I-"

"No." He interrupted again. "Let me finish while we're alone. We can catch up to them in a minute."

She frowned more before nodding for him to continued.

"I felt so... afraid." He struggled to get out what he wanted to say and she noticed this. "For the first time in a long time _I_ was afraid and angry. Angry that something was going to happen, that someone was going to take you from me."

Acirah's eye's widened and her cheeks began to heat. "Sunstreaker." She gasped when he ripped off her helmet and face mask.

He was struggling with an internal battle, glaring at the ground, fighting hard and she brought her hand up to his face and rested it against his cheek. His eyes snapped to her's once more before they softened. "I've been fighting for so long." He mumbled, putting his hand on her's and her heart began to race. "Since the day I first saw you."

What was he saying? She wondered as she looked into his eye's hoping to find what he was attempting to tell her. Whatever it was was difficult for him to get out and she was beginning to dislike the large amounts of tension in the air.

"Sunstreaker-"

"I was fighting what was happening, fighting because you're a human and I felt so angry and disgusted with myself." She went to step back, but he held her in place. "I blamed Sides for what was happening, but... over time I felt it more and more. When I thought that fragger Starscream was going to kill you, when I thought you were going to be taken from me I-" Sunstreaker growled, he had to say this. He had to, or else he'd forever regret it if something happened. "I realized it wasn't Sideswipe who had started it all but, it was me. I was the one who felt it first but I denied it so much that I pushed you away. I've realized now that... I don't want to fight anymore."

"Sunstreaker..." Acirah felt herself tremble, he was acting so out of character. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"I'll show you." His voice dropped into a husky tone and Acirah gasped in shock when his warm and soft lips connected to hers.

Her body tingled pleasantly and she could hear, as cliche as it sounded, fireworks that so many had often spoke about. He was aggressive and demanding, pushing against her desperately as if he were starving for affection. It was so intense that Acirah began to feel dizzy and she felt his hands burying into her hair.

He'd never told her, but he loved her hair. He loved how it caught in the light and looked as if a flame was blazing in each strand.

She felt her hands reach up and wrap around him, burying themselves into his soft blond hair as she began kissing him back with equal force. She'd never known him to be this intense and she felt a deep urge to find out everything she could about him, all is quirks, secrets, hidden tale-

She squeaked in shock when she felt his hands drift lower and he used that as an opportunity to prod her mouth with his tongue making her let an unintentional moan and the two grew more bold before she found herself pinned against the wall of the scrap yard, shivering when his hands ran down her sides and to her thighs, rubbing circles with his thumb and sending chills down her spine.

He pulled back after a while, resting his head in the crook of her neck and the breath fanning across the juncture between her neck and shoulder made her shiver more. "Sunstreaker..." Her breath hitched when he kissed the spot before pulling back once more and kissed her more gently and then resting his forehead upon hers, staring into her eye's.

Her eye's, her voice, they all haunted him during recharge. The feel of her gentle hands running through his holoform hair was more pleasant then he'd ever expected and the soothing singing she did for him all night helped him recharge all the better. He couldn't stop thinking about her promise to him, to never leave him. He doubted she knew the severity of the promise but hearing her say it calmed his spark significantly. He'd hated it then but now, he relished in the promise. And as she stared up into his darkened and emotional filled blue eye's Acirah felt herself almost melt and smiled. This one was different, He noted silently to himself, this smile was happy. Beyond happy even, he'd never seen such a radiant smile on her face before and it filled him with pride and perhaps boosted his ego a bit to know that he put it there.

Acirah closed her eye's as she continued to smile, all her problems disappearing with this moment and she gently kissed under his eye, watching as he closed them and almost seemed to savor the affection, drinking it up greedily.

She didn't notice that she'd dropped her old engagement ring, letting it drop to the floor forgotten as if to let go of her past...

and move on towards a possible future.

"Let's go before they wonder where we are." His husky voice spoke. "And find this... Robo-warrior."

...

...

...

 ** _Ehhhhhh assdfndlfjkelfjwdk I hope I did alright in that last scene / but yeah! Bet you didn't expect that huh? Sorry Sunstreaker was a bit OOC but with the scare of losing her and realization of his feelings he wanted them to be heard before anything could happen to her. Like he said, He's done fighting the feelings and wants to just let things come when they come. Hopefully the relationship isn't feeling rushed to anyone Q_Q_**


	18. Agent Simmons?

"A meat shop?" Acirah questioned with a raised brow as Sunstreaker slid to a smooth stop.

"I am NOT going in there." Was his only reply making Acirah shake her head at him.

"Leo! A meat shop?" Acirah questioned when she exited Sunstreaker's alt, she'd changed her cloths to hide better, removing all her army gear and was now wearing a yellow blouse over black jeans. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders and sunglasses sat upon her eye's. She looked like a normal girl walking the streets, which is what she planned so that she wouldn't be recognized.

"W-well... Just come on!" Leo grumbled as Acirah, Sam, and Mikaela fallowed.

As they entered the building, Acirah frowned at the busy state of it, peering around the area and catching the eye's of an elder gentleman... one that looked familiar.

"Robo-Warrior! It's him, that's him right there, that guy! That's him!" Leo said as he swatted at Sam's shoulder to get his attention.

"We heard you Leo." Acirah mumbled.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam groaned while taking his hood that had been hiding his features down.

"All right! Meat store's closed! Everybody out." Robo-warrior AKA Simmons ordered as he shooed everyone out.

"When he says to go, you go." An elderly woman said from the back.

"That means you lady." Simmons said to another person before finally the store was cleared.

"You know this guy?" Leo questioned with wide eyes.

"We're old friends." Sam mumbled, but Simmons heard.

"Old friends?" He laughed. "You're the reason Sector Seven got disbanded! No more security clearance, no retirement, nothing. All 'cause you and your little criminal girlfriend an- who are you?"

"It's nice to see you again Simmons." Acirah took her sunglasses off and gave a warm smile.

"Ey girly! Wow I haven't seen you since the Alpha squad came in for their upgrades! How have you been?" Simmons sour face turned bright before engulfing Acirah in a hug. "I'm no friend his." he sourly pointed to Sam. "But I know this one, What are you doing with these munchkins?"

Before Acirah could answer, Simmons mother from the back could be heard yelling at a worker who was growling at her not to touch him with a pig.

"Hey! Yakov!"

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around. You want those new teeth on Sky mall?" Simmons called.

"Is my dream." Yakov nodded as he began to beat on the meat upon the counter.

"Help her out." He ordered before turning back to the group.

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela smirked.

Simmons looked offended but Acirah spoke up for him. "She moved in with him after her home was destroyed by the cons." She supplied while Simmons muttered that there was a difference. Mikaela only looked half guilty but still seemed satisfied she offended him.

"They got your face all over the news alien boy." Simmons then turned to Sam. "Old N.B.E.-One is still kicking huh? How'd that happen? Actually, never mind. I don't want to know. I don't know what your hiding but I don't want anything to do with it. So bye, you never so me I got bagels to smear." He began walking away before dramatically shouting. "Vanish!"

"Wait, can you give me like five seconds? Look, hold on, I need your help." Sam followed after him in determination.

"Reaaaally? You need my help?"

"I need... look. I'm slowly losing my mind. Okay? I had a little crab like bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And- And on top of that, I'm now a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?" Sam snapped.

"Look, Simmons... We've got a Situation on our hands." Acirah caught his attention. "I'll sum it up for you; Shard found, NBE1 revived, Big Buddha terminated, and information delicately locked with no key but an idea of where the key is with other information seekers after it."

"What?" Sam blinked in shock. "What is that, like code talk?"

"Vague code talk... its the best I could come up with on the spot." Acirah defended.

"How the heck do you guy's know each other?" Leo gawked.

"Military stuff." She vaguely replied.

"Hm..." Simmons muttered in thought before turning to Sam. "You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right." Sam nodded.

Simmons thought for a moment longer, but the call to his lively hood couldn't be ignored. "Meat locker, now!"

Simmons lead the group into the Meat locker, much to the disgust of Sam, Mikaela and Leo, before he pulled open a cellar door and began climbing down with the others following. And as they transended down, they entered a secret office like room completely PACKED with... well... junk. At least in Sam's opinion anyway...

"Okay... Files, Files... We're talking about symbols. Alright Cube brain!" Simmons climbed over a few things before shoving a paper from a file at Sam. "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

"Woah! Where did you get these?" Sam gaped wide eyed.

Simmons was silent for a moment as he clambered about and up a large file cabinet while Acirah began fretting over him being careful. He waved her off before climbing all the way to the top for a file. "Before I got fired, I poached S-7s Crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact."

"Our friends have been here for a long, long time." Acirah finished as she took the file from Simmons and set it down, staring at it wide eyed.

"How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China! Egypt! Greece!" Simmons hopped down before showing each pictures in a projector. "Shot in 1932. Are these the symbols you see?"

"Yes." Sam breathed.

"Same ones, over here, yeah? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. An I think some of them stayed. Check this out, Project Black Knife, Robots in disguise. Hiding her all along! We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded, on my knees with them to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was... Obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here." Sam told him, making Acirah shiver as her mind flashed back to the battle between Optimus and Megatron.

Optimus...

Acirah sucked in a breath before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, looking back to Sunstreaker's holoform. When had he come in? She thought he didn't want to come into this place?

"Woah! Where did you come from!?" Simmons gasped in shock.

"Simmons, meet our Extraterrestrial friend. Sunstreaker, this is his holoform." Acirah introduced.

"Y-you mean they can... they can disguise themselves to look like us?"

"It's a bit new." Acirah shrugged. "You were saying?" She changed the subject.

"On Earth?" Simmons turned to Sam for confirmation.

"On earth." Sam nodded.

"Another source?"

"Okay, and these symbols, the maps in my head could lead them there."

"You talk to your Autobot friends about all this?" Simmons questioned with his brows furrowed.

"This source is before us." Sunstreaker mumbled. " It predates us."

"So it comes before you huh? Hm.. WHELP! We're porked!" Simmons threw his hands up in the air.

"Well we are in a meat shop." Acirah said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Really?" Sunstreaker rose his eyebrow.

Acirah blushed. "Shut up." She mumbled.

"Unless of course we could talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them." Simmons continued after an awkward silence.

"We are." Mikaela spoke up and Acirah nodded.

"What?" Sunstreaker snapped. "Since when!?"

"Mikaela?"

She nodded to Acirah before disappearing from the room and returning moments later with a large tool box.

"Open it." Sunstreaker hissed.

"This may be a little sad..." Mikalea warned before Acirah opened the box.

As soon as she did that, the little scrap drone lunged out with a battle cry while the others jumped back screaming. Wheelie lunged forward only for Acirah to quickly attach a chain to him with a snarl.

"RAHH! I'LL HAVE SO MANY DECEPTICONS ON YOUR ASS!" Wheelie yelled only to yelp in pain when Acirah managed to grab his throat and slam him into the table harshly, Sunstreaker watching in shock. He'd never really seen her be... well... brutal.

"BE SILENT!" Acirah roared at him.

"Whoa whoa! Mercy! Mercy! Easy Master, easy!" He cried out.

"You wanna have your other eye' taken out?" Mikaela threatened.

"No No! I'll be good warrior godess." He mumbled before settling down reluctantly.

"What... that's a Decepticon?"

"A scrap drone, but he works for them..."

"I spent... My whole adult life combing the planet for aliens... and you are carrying one around in your purse like a friggin Chihuahua!?" Simmons yelled.

Wheelie paused, he had been chewing on his chain once Acirah had let him up before he snapped over to Simmons with a growl. "YOU WANNA THROW DOWN YOU PUBIC FRO HEAD!?"

Acirah blinked, losing her harsh look before bursting out in laughter so boisterous that she fell to the floor.

"... ouch Acirah." Simmons grumbled as the girl continued to laugh.

"P-P-pubic fro head...pff!"

"I get it!" Simmons snapped.

"I'm sorry... "She said before calming down and standing up. She then turned to Wheelie who paused and looked at her cautiously. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye." She cooed. "But if your a good boy-"

"Uh huh? Uh huh?" Wheelie listened.

"Then I won't take the other one okay? I wont take it. Just tell us where these symbols are."

"Hm..." Wheelie grumbled before kneeling down for a better look at the pictures once Acirah set them near him. He mumbled and thought for a moment before he spoke. "Ah oh! oh! I know that whoa, that's the language of the Primes! I don't read it but these guys.. huh.. where the frick did you find photos of these guys? They legendary."

"Is this them?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, Seekers pal, oldest of the old. They've been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't what cause nobody tells me nothin but they'll translate those symbols for ya, and I know where to find them."

"Where?" Simmons eagerly leans forward.

"Show us." Acirah demanded.

...

...

...

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum." Simmons breathed. "Land of dream's in there, all I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

Acirah, who was holding Wheelie, hopped out of Sunstreaker's alternative form. Said mech grouchy at carrying the mini Decepticon that Acirah had decided to keep with her. Not that Wheelie was complaining, despite her vicious reactions to him when he fought, she still was a heck of a lot better then Megatron... he shivered. Man he hated that guy.

As Acirah turned to speak to Simmons she yelped when she spied him ripping his pants off. "Simmons!"

"Hold those." He told Sam who looked at him in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked mortified while Acirah put her head on Sunstreakers alt form to hide her vision since her hands were preoccupied with Wheelie.

"DATS GROSS MAN!" Said mini drone cried out in dismay.

"What?" Simmons defended. "I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing."

Acirah groaned in annoyance. "Please hurry up."

"Okay! Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever mention my name!" Simmons ordered as everyone gathered around. "Okay, take one of these pills." He pulled a few out. "Slip em under your tongue, it's a high-concentrate polymer that they put into Oreo cookies. Tricks the Polygraph every time."

At least Mikalea had the decency to hand her the pill with out her having to look, Sunstreaker wasn't to happy about the human flashing his squishy but he kept silent.

"Okay, now lets get this show on the road! Plan time." Simmons grinned sadistically as he pulled out a taser and zapped it a few times. Leo began panicking as it became more real and he quickly shook his head and began to stutter.

"Whoa, whoa man. NO. Listen, I-I can't... nope! I can't do this." He freaked out, "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I-I'm not gonna do this... Guards have guns okay? GUNS! Okay? Guns KILL okay?"

"Actually... it's the people who kill.. you kinda need a person to-" Acirah made a click sound before mimicking a gun with her hand to his head. "POW!"

Leo gave a girly scream as he scrambled back into Skids who burst out laughing.

"Pull the trigger." Wheelie finished with a snicker.

"I DONT WANNA DIE!" Leo wailed.

"Kid, Kid, Kid... KID!" Simmons barked, thoroughly annoyed. "You are dead to me if you compromise this mission. Now.. no- HEY! Look at me! Suck it up! We're doing this, grow a pair and tighten up that sphincter!"

"He's gunna mess this up." Acirah muttered to Sam who nodded.

"How?" Skids wondered.

"Simmons gave him a taser... does that sound alright to you?" Sam replied.

"Okay! Plan time!" Simmons said before looking to Acirah and pulling out a dress.

"Oh no!" She denied venomously. "HELL NO!"

"I'll need your alien boy toy to help too." Simmons smirked. "It's dress up time!"

"Fuck you Simmons."

...

...

...

"Hey, no no! The Museum's closing."

"What?" Acirah frowned, her fiery hair was professionally flowing down her shoulders, eyes surrounded in eye liner and her thick eyelashes fluttered. Her pudgy yet curvy body turned to Sunstreaker who had a scowl on his face. "Darling." She purred. "I really wanted to see the ships." Her red painted lips jutted out into a pout and her body tilted as she put a hand on one hip. Upon her body was a very complimenting dress that hugged her in all the right places, a deep red color that sparkled in the light.

"You two on a date?" The guards questioned confusedly and Sunstreaker possessively wrapped an arm around her body, secretly both loving and hating the dress as the guards looked her up and down and their pheromone levels spiked.

"No, I just have a thing for space crafts and historical flight tech." She said with a pout. "And men in uniform... Are you sure we cant look around just a little bit?" She swayed her hips a bit making both male guards blush furiously.

Oh ho Sunstreaker was FURIOUS. She was doing this on purpose! He with held a growl as she sauntered over to the guards and began sweet talking them. He knew this was going to be a bad idea. It was working, but that didn't mean he liked it. Not one bit. He clenched his fist angrily as she flirted with the guards and flaunted her body around and he grit his holoform teeth when finally he spotted Simmons sneaking up behind the guards with his taser. As Acirah managed to keep the guards attention, Simmons lunged for one while Sunstreaker Sadistically tasered the other one... and perhaps he tasered the guards manly bits just for looking at Acirah the way he did.

"Acirah! Good job." Simmons smiled at her before turning as Sam and Mikaela joined.

"Go jump off a cliff." Acirah sourly muttered, thoroughly embarrassed in both her outfit and the flirting she did in front of Sunstreaker who was... well staring at her oddly.

"Where's Leo?" Sam asked.

"Shit head tasered himself." Simmons rolled his eye's. "We ready?"

"Yup."

The group went forward but as Acirah went to follow, she felt Sunstreaker yank her back and wrap his arms around her.

"Sunstreaker!" She hissed. "Let go."

"I'd like it if you bathed my alt form in that dress..." He huskily said making a heavy blush appear on her cheeks.

What the!?

"W-What?! No way." She denied while spluttering and attempting to get away.

"Hm... I suppose your right."

"Wait... I am?"

"Yeah. You'd look better in MY coloring." He growled lowly making her heart skip. She spluttered again when he pressed a possessive kiss to her cheek and her eye's glinted.

"I don't think so." She cooed making him tilt his head.

"And why not?"

"Because." She said in a sultry tone. "I don't think you can handle me." and with that she began walking off smugly, leaving behind a wide eye'd Sunstreaker who then narrowed his eye's and chased after her, and then he did something no one thought he'd do.

He grabbed her ass making her shriek out loud. "What the hell!?"

"Then stop flaunting it." He smirked in amusement making her gap.

"Y-YOU!... SUNNY YOU DAMN PERVERT! YOUR JUST AS BAD AS SIDESWIPE!"


	19. Acirah does not like Jets

"Heads up!" Sam shouted. "It's a Decepticon!"

"Shit." Acirah cursed, now back in her previous attire, as she got into a defensive position. Sunstreaker's holoform emitted a growl as he stood in front of her and all the other's began to panic.

"What!?" Leo and Simmons shouted in return.

"Decepticon?!"

"Behind the MIG now!" Simmons ordered as hey began to run, Sunstreaker dragging Acirah behind him only for his grip to slip just as the Jet transformed with a growl and Wheelie bolted behind Acirah's leg.

"Acirah!" He shouted as the metal parts of the Decepticon moved and a hand slammed to the side of her, then another and a groan echoed all around.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Sam muttered as he watched.

"Ahhh..." It groaned as Wheelie peered around Acirah's leg. "Argh... hm? What?" It stood on shaky limbs before looking around in confusion. "What sort of... hideous mausoleum is this?" When silence met his question he grumbled. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!"

"Pawns and Knaves?" Sam whispered to Simmons who shrugged.

"Show yourselves or suffer the wrath of Jetfire!" Jetfire bellowed before he noticed Acirah inches from being smooshed by his pede. "Oh." He blinked down at her. "You, little spinal-cord-based organism." He tried standing to his full height only to bonk his head on a part of a plane. "Oh Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override."

"I tell you, this guy did not age well." Wheelie whispered as he clutched to the safety of Acirah's leg. Said girl snickered in amusement before quieting down as Mikaela came out.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us." She said as Sunstreaker quickly made his way over to Acirah, holding on to her possessively, while kicking Wheelie away who shouted 'OI!' in protest.

Jetfire continued on, with everyone following after, towards the doors and growled to it. "I command these doors to open!"

...

"Grrr Fire! I said, fire!" He yelled before punching the door and a missile fired, but in the wrong direction.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"Oh Bullocks! Curse these worthless parts... Itchy, wretched rust in my arse." He grumbled before forcing his way out.

"You guys have butts?" Acirah blinked to Sunstreaker who raised an eyebrow at her.

"We call them Afts." He smirked at her.

"Oh."

"Wait a second!" Sam shouted as he ran after Jetfire while Simmons grumbled about the museum being very, very angry with them.

"Right... I'm on a mission." Jetfire said out loud before pausing at all the noisy humans. "What do you want?"

"Look, we just want to talk." Sam begins only For Jetfire to stop his foot.

"I have no time to talk! I'm on a mission, I am a mercenary doom-bringer... Say, what planet am I on?"

"Earth." Acirah responded as she caught up.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that civil war still going on? Who's winnin'?"

"The Cons." Sunstreaker rumbled.

"Eugh." Jetfire sounded disgusted. "I changed sides to the Autobot's."

"Wait, what do you mean changed sides?" Sam inquired confused.

"It's a choice, an intensely personal decision. So much negativity, who would want to live a life filled with hate?"

"W-wait! You mean you don't HAVE to work for those miserable freaking Decepticon's!?" Wheelie asked in shock.

"If the Decepticon's had their way, then they'd destroy the entire universe." Jetfire answered him.

"I'm changing sides! I'm changing sides!" Wheelie shouted as he glomped Acirah's leg tightly.

"Hey!"

"I'm changing sides too Master! Who's your little Autobot?" Acirah gaped as he kissed her foot while Mikaela giggled.

"Aww, your cute!" She said as she watched before he switched over to her.

"The name's Wheelie... Yeah, yeah! Say my name Warrior godess say my name!"

"W-what... what are you allowing to happen to your foot just now!?" Sam asks shocked as Wheelie humped Mikaela's leg like a puppy dog.

"At least he's faithful Sam."

"Ohh burn." Acirah snickered only to gasp when Sam growled and kicked Wheelie over to her while demanding he stop.

"Hey!" Wheelie protested before huffing, then he eyed Acirah who rose an eyebrow and very discretely showed her hidden gun in case he tried to make a move. Though, that's not what fully made him change his mind... Nope! It was the Autobot hidden in human form that terrified the little scrap drone.

Sunstreaker was watching very closely and his eye's spit death towards the little mini Decepticon turned Autobot. He was itching to crush the little pest, now so even more as he had looked at HIS squishy that way and a possessive growl came out of his form, just daring him to try anything.

Wheelie, knowing better then to cross this particular Autobot, turned his attention forward. If he'd been a human he'd be paler then a sheet of white paper. That Autobot was SCARY! He'd make a terrifying Decepticon...

"What were you saying?" Sam gestured to Jetfire.

"I said my name is Jetfire! Stop judging me." He said while slamming his walking cane onto the ground.

"Hold on a second!"

"Somebody shit the bed this morning." Acirah snickered again at Wheelie's words before picking him up to catch up to the moving bot, much to Sunstreaker's GREAT displeasure.

"I have issues of my own!" Jetfire defended. "It started with my mother, my ancestors have been here for Centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel mind you, do you know what he transformed into?"

"Uh.." Acirah clutched Wheelie to her chest, said bot snickering. "The wheel?"

"...Nothing! But he did so with pride, honor and dignity!" Jetfire said as he tried standing up straighter only for a parachute to poof out of his aft. "Bullocks! my boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other." Acirah yelled. "You know thing's that we do not know, and we know things you don't know. More specifically him." She pointed to Sam.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." Leo imputed.

Sam got a knife from Simmons and began carving the symbols he'd been seeing in his head, muttering to himself before looking up to the Jet. "I could do this all day, it comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols in my head, you see. All this is in my mind."

"And Megatron wants it, bad. He and someone called the Fallen." Acirah continued.

"T-t-the Fallen's after you!?" Wheelie gasped in fear.

"The Fallen? I know him..." Jetfire growled dangerously low. "He left me here to rust! He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalypse this, chaos that, crisis this. These transcriptions, hmm... they are apart of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now! The Daggers Tip a-and the key." He stroked his metal beard in thought.

"Wait, slow down." Sam demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"The Dagger's tip? The key?" Simmons echoed.

"No time to explain." Jetfire commented just as Bumblebee, Skids, and Mudflap came near. "Hold on everyone! Stay still or you'll die!"

"What what?!" Acirah shouted when suddenly her sight was blinded by a bright light followed by darkness.

...

...

...

The first thing Acirah could feel was heat. Burning, searing heat against her body a long with the harsh feeling of hot sand against her skin.

She groaned in pain, her head pounding painfully and a sting so horribly sharp her hand sluggishly raised to her head. She cupped the side of her head, refraining a whine of pain. Her body hurt, her ears were ringing horribly loudly and her stomach felt extremely queezy.

She opened her mouth to call for someone only to hear a squeak come out, her throat was badly dry and her lips felt cracked. How long had she been knocked out? She pulled herself up, ignoring the pain ringing around and grunted when sand stuck to her hand. Looking at it, her eye's saw a blurry version of her hand stained with red.

Blood.

Her blood.

She furrowed her eyebrows before feeling her head once more and then pulling back. She was bleeding from her head? She looked down and spotted a piece of rock jutting from the ground.

Shaking her head slowly, due to the horrible dizziness suddenly washing over her, Acirah shakily stood, much aware of how off she felt. Her body was sore, hot, and a painfully numb feeling ran down her body while her head pounded painfully and she wished she had her medical partner with her... Or Sunstreaker's air conditioned alt form...

"Sam." Her voice croaked, looking around. "Mika-aela?"

Where was everyone? The last thing she remembered was Jetfire telling them to hold on before nothing... no wait... she remembered flying through the air from cool weather to scorching hot in seconds before her body crashed into the harsh sand.

Yet where did the others land?

"Su-Sunstreaker!" Her voice cracked. She didn't know how long she'd been knocked out but she was thirsty as hell and beyond tired with no idea where to go...

Seconds, minutes, hours passed and Acirah continued walking, panting from the heat and head still pounding with the sun burning her back. She was panicking on the insides... was she going to die out there? Where was everyone!? Did they leave her?! She felt tears prick her eye's and her breath's come out in shallow fear filled pants.

Acirah was LOST and Acirah was ALONE.

No food, no water, no companionship... No Sam, Mikaela, no Autobots...

Acirah was trapped in the desert.

And she decided that she did NOT like Jets.

Hours passed, and now the sun was beginning to go down. At least that was one plus in her book, with the exception of no having warmth for the desert chill at night. She looked up, swearing she kept hearing her name being called but brushing it off. She'd walked for hours upon hours since waking and she was so very tired and thirsty, traveling over dunes and around a few creatures that she wasn't sure if they would try to eat her or not... Yup...

Acirah definitely hated Jets now.


	20. Found you

Water...

Water...

Her body collapsed harshly to the ground, breath knocking out of her as she lay there and eye's drooping.

Acirah wanted water.

She tried swallowing, but her throat felt like she was trying to swallow sand paper. She released a breath from her nose, disturbing a few grains of sand from the ground, and closed her eyes. Perhaps she could rest for just... just a little while... she felt her body tremble from both exhaustion and pain, her head still pounding but the pain had dulled over time... she'd taken her shirt off long ago, opting to run around in her sports bra... yes she had a sports bra on because wearing a regular bra was highly uncomfortable when she trained and fought. She just had grown so comfortable with only wearing sports bra's.

Her shirt was tied to her head in hoped to give her face some shade, even if it was a bit. Though she was beginning to regret it as the temperature was dropping due to the sun going down.

Sleep... Acirah just wanted to sleep for a while... Perhaps when she wakes again she'll continue on in search for her friends.

...

...

...

 _"Hey."_

 _Her eye's opened to the waning sun blaring in her face, causing confusion to course through her. Was she not asleep for long? She'd just fallen asleep while the sun was setting so why was it still setting?_

 _"What are you doing on the floor?"_

 _She blinked, there was a shadowed figure above her, and she had a hard time making it out._

 _"You just going to stay there and rot? Your better then this Cirah."_

 _"Sides?" She croaked tiredly, earning a chuckle._

 _"Who else calls you Cirah all the time?" She felt a gentle hand caress her cheek. "You need to get up okay? I don't want you to die here and neither does Sunny."_

 _She furrowed her eyebrow's, how'd Sideswipe get here? "Sides? How did you get here?"_

 _"You need to get up." He said, voice getting more stern. She felt a body shift over hers and his blue eye's met hers determinedly. She'd never seen such a serious expression on his face. "Please get up. We need you."_

 _"We?" She echoed._

 _"Sunny and I. We need you Acirah, you have to get up. You can't stay sleeping, you won't wake up if you do."_

 _"I'm tired." She mumbled._

 _"I know." He gently replied, hand roaming over her cheeks. "But you have to stay strong. Stay strong for me okay?"_

 _"Thirsty..."_

 _"Keep fighting for us Cirah." His voice was starting to echo, causing her to take a breath._

 _"No..." Acirah mumbled. "Don't go... I don't want to be alone anymore..." She said the same words that she'd said to Sunstreaker, or Sean as she knew him back then..._

 _"I'll never leave you." He swore, so seriously, before she felt lips gently kiss hers tenderly. "Ever..."_

 _"Sides?"_

 _"Get up... Keep moving."_

...

...

...

"Acirah!"

"Acirah!?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"ACIRAH!"

"Where'd you go off to girly?!"

"Acirah!"

Acirah groaned, who's voices where those? Was she still dreaming? She shifted, grunting tiredly before noting that the sun was practically gone from the sky giving off a dark red/purple look. She grit her teeth before making herself sit up and recalling what happened, she'd fallen in the sand and fell asleep... then she swore she saw Sideswipe but... perhaps it was just a mirage? Acirah shook her head before trying to stand, that had to be a message for her specifically... she had to keep moving.

"Acirah!"

Wait... so there really was a voice? Who was that?

"Acirah!"

Simmons?

"Answer me!"

Sunstreaker!

"S-Sunn...Sunstreaker!" Acirah rasped before groaning. Come on! She shouted to herself. She didn't go through all that crap Ironhide put her through for nothing! She snarled to herself and forced her self to stand... She was an Alpha Squad soldier, a-a soldier of N.E.S.T! No way was this desert going to.. to bring her down. and as she stood, she felt arms wrap around her before yanking her into a possessive hold.

"Where have you been!?" Sunstreaker growled angrily. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for yo-... your leaking."

She loomed up to him in confusion, tilting her head and blinking slowly.

"Acirah!" Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons came racing forward followed by Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap. Sunstreaker's Alt form was sitting a little bit of ways off to the side.

"You okay?"

"What happened?" Acirah wondered. "Where were you guys?"

"Jetfire's teleportation went wonky." Sam explained. "We've been looking for you for hours! He said you could be _anywhere_ on earth..."

"I fell and... and I hit my head." She mumbled.

"Here, I'll take a look." Simmons stated before checking her over.

Sunstreaker stayed silent as he watched, he was still quite angry... When they'd landed near Jetfire and couldn't find Acirah, it took the remaining three Autobot's to restrain him from murdering the ex con then and there for losing her. Though the jet showed a bit of remorse, it did not satisfy Sunstreaker who wanted nothing more then to rip him to pieces. Especially when he found out she could be anywhere.

For all they knew she could of landed in the grasp of a Decepticon! They still decided to search for her despite that risk of her being in a completely different place. Upon searching, Skids had stumbled upon Acirah's bag which brought hope to them that she was within the desert, this renewed their determination to keep searching for her, though Sunstreaker would still be looking even if they hadn't decided to search for her. Finally, Simmons finished helping with her head, stating that she was alright shockingly from the amount of blood that came out of her head. Just a small concussion.

Sunstreaker helped her over to his Alternative form, helping her in back and laying her down while holding her protectively. She could have died out here... he growled angrily... "You owe me." He said firmly.

"Okay." She agreed tiredly.

"A wash... and a wax when this is all finished." He mumbled.

"Okay..."

"In a bikini." He smirked.

"Okay..."

"Me AND Sides."

"Kay..."

He knew she was tired and a bit delirious, most likely not going to remember what they just said right now... but he'd recorded it for future use despite knowing she'd try to get out of it AND be furious he'd used her slight delirium to his advantage...

For now he'd let her rest before the group headed to their next destination.


	21. Tomb of the Primes

"Okay, Let's go over it again." Sam starts as everyone crowded around each other in their make shift shelter for the night.

"Please no." Acirah deadpanned with her arms folded round Wheelie who'd passed out. She'd woken up and felt better with lots of water and rest thanks to Simmons being over prepared all the time. Who knew that sneaky ex-agent had tossed a few bags into Skids' trunk filled with survival junk?

After she was looked over, Acirah had been filled in on what all she'd missed from Jetfire. Their new mission was to go out into the desert and find the Matrix of Leadership, something that may help them in their quest.

Perhaps they could save Optimus after all...

"When the dawn alights the Dagger's tip the Three Kings will reveal the doorway." They, they being Simmons and Sam, said at the same time.

"They did it anyway." She grumbled while Mikaela snickered.

"That's what he said." Leo nodded.

"You know what that means?" Simmons asked.

"Sure. It means that when the dawn alights the Dagger's tip the Three Kings will reveal the doorway." Acirah drawled. "Of course we don't know what it means."

"Easy there grumpy." Simmons patted her head, snickering as she grumbled.

Acirah had been in a bad mood since she woke up, and since Mudflap showed her a recording of what Sunstreaker said during her delirious state. She wasn't very happy with him right now. She was also very much confused. On one hand, she knew she had feelings for Sunstreaker, but on the other hand she knew she had feelings for Sideswipe. Acirah was at a loss for what to do and she was also frightened at the same time.

Acirah Byrne was panicking.

She was terrified of being hurt again... but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had brought out such a nice feeling within her that she never wanted to let it go! It was like... It was... as if her heart was pulling her towards both of them. She clenched her eye's shut, ignoring the blabbering of Sam and Simmons as her eye's swept to Sunstreaker's form who was in recharge.

Could she even pick between the two brothers? Could she even come between them? She frowned even more, after all of this she reallllly needed to speak to Ratchet about what was going on with her... despite him being Cybertronian and not a human, she knew he was MORE then capable of caring for humans as well as his own kind in the medical area. For now, Acirah had to force herself to focus on the current mission.

"-think we should just sleep on it." Sam's voice sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly.

Acirah blinked over to them and looked out the window, she hadn't noticed it getting late and just sighed before turning towards Sunstreakers form again before walking over near him with Wheelie snoozing away and laying down, using her jacket as a pillow before she fell asleep.

It wasn't but 2 hours after falling asleep that movement stirred and before Acirah knew it, something fell on top of her.

"ACIRAH WAKE UP!"

"Holy crap!" Acirah yelped as she flew up, her fist flying out in instinct and her knuckles made contact with flesh.

"Oi oi oi! What gives!" Wheelie protested as well when he was disturbed.

"OW!" A girly male shriek echoed and Acirah blinked confused while Sunstreaker had transformed in being startled as well. "What the hell Acirah?!" Leo shouted as he held his now broken nose.

"What is your problem!?" She barked at him, very much upset with the way he'd awoken her.

"You hit me!"

"Oh don't be a baby!" She growled as she stood up. "What did you expect waking me up like that?"

"Someones not a morning person." Simmons whispered to Mikaela who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up Seymour."

"Seymour?" Sam and Mikaela choked.

"Acirah!" Simmons blushed embarrassed.

"Why did you wake us?" Sunstreaker groaned tiredly.

"Okay, so you see those three stars?" Sam pointed out the window.

"You woke me up for stars?"

"Sh! Anyway, see how the last one touches the horizon? Well that's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. Kay, so the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza had them built to mirror those stars..."

"It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face." Acirah murmured in realization.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan." Simmons pointed. "The mountains of Petra."

...

...

...

"Are you seeing this? Tell me your seeing this!" Acirah said in amazement, before her and the others stood giant ruins with a doorway large enough for a Cybertronian to fit through.

"My god." Simmons took off his sunglasses as he too took in the sight just as Sam, Leo, Skids and Mudflap walked into the door way.

Acirah, now ignoring everyone around her, caressed a few of the markings upon the stone slabs in her awe. She'd always been fascinated in some hystorical things like this and she was enjoying it greatly.

"It's here somewhere." She heard Sam mutter as she got closer to him.

"Yeah, why? Cause we're trusting a grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo sniped back.

"Shut up." Acirah glared over to him.

"In his defense, this is the biggest fricken doorway I've ever seen in my entire life." Simmons spoke up.

"Oh. Okay." Leo started. "Well that's great! Let me do a quick search, all right?"

Acirah felt her temper boiling over, she was really tired of this kid.

"Uh... nope." He said while looking in one direction. " Nope... huh... oh hey, uh. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been her before? There's nothing."

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it." Simmons replied.

"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!"

"So you mean to tell me, that if the Decepticons attacked the home your mother was in, destroyed it along with almost destroying your mother, you wouldn't let her move in with you until she got back on her feat? Boy must your mother be proud." Acirah snapped back. "Leave Simmons alone, I'm tired of your complaining and whining!"

"It's not over." Sam said in determination.

"It is over." Leo ignored Acirah. "It's done."

"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?" Mudflap asked Leo.

"Killed Megatron, How about that?" Skids retorted.

"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean? 'Cause he's back now and he-"

"Are you scared?"

"Look out!" Acirah shouted as she tackled Simmons and Mikaela out of the way as Skids and Mudflap began to rumble.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!" Mudflap punched Skids angrily.

"Ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!" Skids pushed mudflap.

"Bring it!" The two began rumbling and tumbling around, ignoring the humans that they'd almost squashed.

"Knock it off you stupid Autobots!" Wheelie yelped as he almost got rolled over, had Acirah not picked him up again to get him out of the way.

"Your an Autobot now too." She pointed out.

"How you like that!?"

"Oh yeah, take this!"

Mudflap slammed into the wall, almost squishing Sam in the process, before Sunstreaker and Bumblebee had enough and stormed over. Sunstreaker sneered as he grabbed Skids while Bumblebee grabbed Mudflap and the two slammed them into each other.

"OW!"

The two threw the bickering bots outside of the ruins.

"That didn't hurt!" Skids denied. "Ahhh Come on Sunny- AH! STREAKER! SUNSTREAKER!" Skids yelped when Sunstreaker pointing his gun at him with narrowed optics for calling him Sunny.

"Bumblebee!" Mudflap whined while Bee stood in the door way with his hands on his hips in a sassy matter, using his chirps and whir's to mimic Mudflaps whine.

"Bee." Sam called, catching everyone else attention, before he pointed to the hole in the wall. "Shoot the wall!"

Bumblebee tilted his head confused, looking at the wall before activating his gun and shooting at it and causing the wall to collapse as dirt and dust to fly through the air.

The group of humans began coughing and waving their hands in the air, Acirah taking point, as they walked forward where Bumblebee shot.

"Acirah!" Sunstreaker called. "Be careful."

She stepped forward and, before she could enter the hole in the wall, Sam had turned on his flashlight to see better. The sight before the two made them pause and gasp. Inside of the hole, though still dark, were frames of metal surrounding the cavern walls. Their bodies made of metal, clearly Cybertronian, with many sharp pieces jutting out here and there and their mouths seemingly open as their empty gazes lay staring. Each of the were large and looked menacing as they all stared downward towards their hands where a beautiful glowing object sat in the middle of their combined hands. As Acirah and Sam walked forward into the cave, they looked around a bit more, the sounds around them were absolutely silenced with the exception of distant wind howling into the cave and setting a grave feel.

"This is it." Acirah said, just being in the presence of their bodies and she could feel their power, feel the pressure of their strength! It was claustrophobic to her, more so then Optimus' presence, but she had to do this. They had to do this to get him back.

"The Tomb of the Primes." Simmons breathed in amazement, he was in his element now.

"Yo!" Leo shouted. "Yoooo!"

"Leo!" Acirah hissed.

"Sorry.."

"Look." Sam gasped, pointing to the glowing object upon the palms of the Primes. "The Matrix!"

"Wait Sam!" Acirah shouted, having a bad feeling as he ran forth, climbing up the Primes and to the Matrix and grabbing onto it cautiously.

"Its here. It's really- No!" Sam shouted as the device began shaking and deteriorating. "No, no, no... no!"

"Thousands of years, turned to dust." Simmons said sorrowfully.

"This... no!" Acirah denied. "This can't be the end..." She reached her hand over, caressing the dust and felt something burn her hand and pulled her hand back with a hiss.

"Do you hear that!?" Simmons interrupted what she was going to say next as the sound of a helicopter pierced the air. "Air Force! C-17s!"

"Sam?" Mikaela called. "Sam... you can't bring him back. There's nothing left.

"No!" Acirah denied, Sam right behind her as he stood and looked determined. "Look around you, we didn't just go through all of this for nothing, just to have it all end like this!" Tears began stinging her eye's. "He died for us!" She croaked. "He died for us you guys... For me and Sam... We have to bring him back, it can't be the end!"

"Acirah-" Sunstreaker started but Sam interrupted.

"She's right." Sam said. "There has to be a reason we're all here. The voices and symbols in my head led us here for a reason. Everyone's after me because of what I know... and what I know is that this is going to work."

"How do you know that? How do you know it's going to work?" She questioned gently, holding his hand.

"Because I-" He paused as he looked at Acirah. "-we believe it."

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked as Sam placed as much of the dust into his sock, while Acirah helped put some into a small bag she'd had.

"Absolutely. Let's go."

The Matrix of Leadership may have turned to dust, Acirah thought to herself as she raced over to Sunstreakers now transformed body, but they were still going to revive Optimus!

 ** _One way or another-_**

The sounds of battle began sounding from the distance and Acirah clenched her portion of the Matrix dust to herself with one hand while the other clenched her weapon when the voice of Skids and Mudflap sounded from the radio.

"Decepticon signals detected!"

"There's gunna be a battle!"

 ** _-they would get to Optimus even if they had to fight their way to him!_**

"Let's go to war." She said darkly as Sunstreaker revved his engine eagerly.

"Lets."


	22. Priority One

Priority One; Protect Sam.

That was what her task had been from Optimus before he... before he sacrificed himself and it was that objective that drove Acirah beyond her normal compacity to move forward. Her legs were pounding and throbbing as she ran, as if she was being chased by death its self with Sam and Mikaela by her side.

And despite the tumbling debris that often would be flung their way, despite the sand, smoke and fire in the air it would not deter them one bit... for they had a mission.

They would revive Optimus, against all odds they WOULD reach him.

It was Optimus who Acirah owed everything to. Everything. It was him that took her in and kept her safe even during the time of her suspicious entry into N.E.S.T. It was Optimus who had made sure she was protected against enemies, he who had saw more to her then just her past... who had given her two bots that she's come to care for more then she'd like to admit because she just couldn't pick ONE of them... and It was Optimus who gave her the chance to redeem herself to the world and because of him it was Optimus who ultimately reunited her with her team that once was thought dead.

She owed him everything...

"Move, move, move, move!" Sam panted and wheezed as he used every last ounce of strength to get his legs to move faster a long with Mikaela. Simmons, Leon and the Chevy twins had split from them to do their own mission to find the harvester and destroy it... While their guardians were keeping an eye on them in the distance. Taking out any Con who tried to get to them to retrieve the remains of the Matrix of Leadership.

Acirah clenched her part of the dust to her heart wile Sam had his clenched tightly in his fists that pumped with each pound of his legs on the ground. Then explosions started behind them and even in the sky causing them to stumble and slam into the ground where the harsh hot sand rubbed into their raw skin.

"Starscream!" Acirah hissed, pushing herself up as the familiar seeker open fired upon them in the air causing the three to run faster, little metal like meteorites entered the atmosphere and soon crashed all around opening to more Decepticon's that rose and attacked humans and bots on sight... Urging them to move faster, Acirah led them onward before coming to a turn and promptly forced them to stop, shoving them into the building when she caught sight of a rather large panther like robot.

"What are you-" Acirah slammed her hand over Mikaela's mouth just as fearful silence fell over them, all but the noise of their heavy breathing and battle around them could be heard.

That was until a growl sounded and dust fell from the roof, moving as if something was walking above. The top of the building groaned at the cat's weight, each move of its paw causing the moaning wood to grow louder and a thunk as it moved. Then it stopped and a thud was heard on the ground, the sound of a metallic like tiger growl echoed all around as it searched and searched... pausing every now and then with a deep hiss with every little noise they made which was then followed by fellow thumps of other Decepticon's joining in the search, all growling and speaking in an alien language.

Each time they would freeze at a noise, holding onto their mouths in an attempt to quiet their loud breath. They waited...and they waited before Sam urgently motioned to a small hole in the wall to which he peered through to check where the creature went.

Nothing... Nothing but dust to be seen.

That, and a small bug latching onto the boy causing him to gasp and pluck it off of him. Acirah whirled to the boy, snatching the 'bug' and observing it. She held it close to her eye and then, then she noticed odd glowing markings and red eye's... this thing was no bug. It was a creature made of metal... a-

Acirah quickly squished the thing and winced as a high pitched screech came from such a tiny thing.

But what really scared them and made them wince was when the roof got torn off in response to the small creatures cry. "MOVE!" Acirah barked, rushing them out of the building to avoid the grasps of the cons.

"Grrr get back here meatbags!" The hiss of Starscream sent shiver's down Acirah's spine but she shoved that fear down and barked back.

"Not even in your dreams Decepti-shit!"

"Why you insolent- wait till I get my hands on you! I'll make you _squeal_ while you precious Autobot watches!"

Acirah ushered Sam and Mikaela through a few arches before going up stair's, flinching as rock and debris flew their way causing them to duck and jump over some.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Sam muttered as they neared the edge. "Crap, crap, crap get ready to jump!"

With the speed they were already going, the trio leapt from the building they were on top off just in time for Starscream to obliterate it and causing the trio to land between two other buildings. Groaning, Acirah forced herself to a stand, Grunting and disrupting the sand before coughing. "K-Keep moving." She muttered as Sam helped Mikeala up who then in turn helped Acirah up.

They were running like cows to the slaughter but it was paying off to keep running as the sight of N.E.S.T soldiers and Autobot's fighting sent a spark of adrenaline and relief raging down them.

"We got a half mile to go..." Sam muttered as he frantically looked around, Mikaela clinging to his arm.

"I don't think they know we're here." Acirah grumbled as she shifted, pulling her small gun out and making her wish she had her normal arsenal with her. Not that Ironhide didn't make sure she was prepared, She DID have grenades hidden on her body, not that anyone could tell.

"Move!" Mikaela yelled as a con spotted them and spat his alien words to alert others.

The trio ran again, this time towards the houses across from the road they were nearing. Sam leaped over a car, sliding over it while Mikaela went around and Acirah slid over it as well and the moment her feet hit the ground screaming could be heard. Voices that she vaguely recognized.

"Sam! Sam!"

"SAM!"

Acirah's eye's widened as she turned and before her a Decepticon sat with a snarl and Mr and Mrs Witwicky were there, trapped.

"Sam!"

"SAM!"

Sam turned this time, his eye's wide in terror. "M-mom? Dad!?" He spotted them but had to duck for cover as shots fired at the ground between them, keeping them separate as Ravage leaped down from a roof with a snarl.

"Wait, Wait!" Sam yelled, inching his way closer to the Decepticon who watched intently, his red optics filled with amusement and malice.

"Please.." Ron pleaded. "Listen to me... I want you to run. Run!"

"Mr Witwicky, stop!" Acirah said as she stood beside Sam cautiously.

"They don't want you, they want us-" The con behind them whirled his weapon to life making Sam panic. "Oh god, wait! Wait!"

"Witwicky." The con snarled deeply, his gaze shooting to the dust particles of the matrix.

"Don't hurt them." Acirah said as both she and Sam pulled their dust particles up. "This is what you want." She urged.

"You don't want them." Sam continued, trying to ignore the cries of fear his parents were giving.

"Go!" Judy cried, her hands trembling as she clung onto her husband in fear and his larger ones attempting to hold hers in what little comfort he could give in their current situation.

"Please, stop!" Sam told her, hoping she'd keep silent so he could speak.

"Go!" Ron urged.

"Stop!" Acirah said next, they needed to be silent! The Con was getting impatient, if his shifting and lifting of lip plates was anything to go by.

"Y-you listen to your father! Just get out of here." Ron was begging now, he was pleading in a desperation Sam had never heard before and it was breaking his heart.

It was his fault they were in this situation... all his fau- a movement caught his eye and Sam noticed Bumblebee hidden, motioning to be silent. Eye's hardening in determination and a renewed strength, side glancing to see Acirah shooting the silhouette of what appeared to be Sideswipe a look, he stepped forth. "I know what you want." Sam told him.

"No! Just go!" Ron shouted, why wasn't he listening to him!? He had to get Sam to run... to listen... Of course they knew what these things wanted... they wanted whatever Sam had been searching for but most of all, he knew they wanted Sam dead.

"And I know that you need me- us. Because we know about the Matrix." Sam continued, cringing as Ravage circled them with a snarling growl ever constantly rumbling from his chest. And if you looked close enough within the maw of the creature, human blood could be seen withing its jaw's. This alone was moving Sam to act faster so as to prevent the feline con from ripping his family apart.

"N-no." Ron argued. "Sam listen to me, don't do i-"

"Please, dad-"

"They're going to kill us all anyway!" Ron roared, struggling when the con kicked him down none too gently and making him cry out in pain sending fury to race through Acirah.

"HEY!" Acirah barked. "Stop it! Here, this is what you want! Right here!" She offered hers forth. "Right?"

" **SIDESWIPE/BUMBLEBEE!** " The two shouted and the duo lunged from the shadows.

Bumblebee somersaulted out of his hiding place, landing a harsh kick to Ravages face while Sideswipe skated up to the other con with his blades out and slashing at the enemy. Sides had been happy to see Sunstreaker back safe and sound and with the news that Acirah was safe and sound. However despite everything that had happened, Sunstreaker was still filled with a dark rage from when Acirah got hurt by Starscream and so Sideswipe searched for Acirah through the battlefield while his twin left in search of the seeker.

He was glad he got to her when he did though... and now he would protect her like he'd always promised, by taking down this con that dared threaten their spark call!

Acirah cringed and winced at the screams and cries of Ravage as Bumblebee literally tore him apart, grabbing his tail and ripping his spine clean form his body while Sideswipe managed to slam his fist into the cons chassis and rip his spark right out, crushing it in his hands.

"Sam!" Acirah tore him from watching the two Autobot's viciously ripping the cons apart, her hands grasped Judy and Ron's before they grabbed his and Mikaela's. "Stay sharp!" She ordered the two adults. "Do NOT leave my side, understood?" She was in her soldier mode again making the two nod in fear, Judy holding tightly to Sam as tears were pouring from her eye's in both fear for her little boy and relief. "Hurry." She led them away from battle as another con had attacked.

They moved silently and around the destruction, opting to not catch any attention; that was until Judy screamed when she tripped and fell onto the body of a dead soldier and a few citizens.

"O-oh god I'-I'm going to be sick!" She cried aloud which caught a con's attention.

Cursing to herself, Acirah leaped forward, plucking the deceased soldier's weapon and open fired on the con that started approaching them, but she didn't have to do this for long as Bumblebee sent them to the ground, giving a growling warble as he punched and ripped at his enemy. He kneed him, tossed him to the ground and took both his arms.

With a roar of pain the Decepticon's arms ripped clean out of his body before he lay limp on the floor and for good measure, Bee stomped on his head.

"Good job Bumblebee!"

Bee turned to Acirah, giving a serious nod to her before she turned to the startled shout of Ron.

"BACK!" Ron shouted as jets were heard in the sky and their engines piercing the air. Not knowing if it were more cons or not, Acirah shoved them inside of an old car for cover while she stayed outside.

Watching.

Waiting.

And after a moment of waiting she turned to the group. "We need to move." She told them. "I can't tell if those jets are friendly or not."

Bombs began going off to the left and Acirah grunted with the force of wind, feeling Ron and Judy pulling them to a wall for cover. "There has to be a way out of here... come on!" He tried to lead but more explosions slammed into the ground just a few yards in front of them making Judy scream and them all to tumble. "Get back, get back, get back!"

Grunting with effort, Acirah ushered them towards a wall near by. "Against the wall! Against the Wall!" She turned and couldn't see the bots anymore and called out. "BUMBLEBEE! SIDES?!"

The first to answer was Bumblebee, who tilted his helm curiously.

"You gotta get them somewhere safe all right?" Sam said before turning to his parents. "You gotta go with Bee okay? Go with Bee and get to safety."

"what?" Judy asked as her complexion turned white. "No!"

"NO!" Ron shouted horrified. "No, this no."

"Do as he says Mr Witwicky." Acirah shouted as more bombs began to go off, their hearing beginning to ring at all the loud noises.

"No this.. this isn't up for discussion!" Ron grabbed Sam's shirt and shook him, his eyes were beginning to water and his voice began to crack with the rawness of his emotions. "You... You're my son!"

"I know!" Sam replied, trying to pry his fathers hands off of his shirt.

"You're my son!" Ron's voice cracked even more and his pudgy body began to tremble... this was his son... HIS son... not a war veteran... not a soldier... this was his boy.

"Dad-"

"We all go together." He said, he wouldn't let Sam leave. Never. Not ever, not again. They would stay together where he knew they'd be safe.

"Listen-"

"We're all going together!" Ron pleaded now, shaking Sam almost harshly to get sense into him. "You're my son..."

"Stop, dad okay? Get in Bumblebee. He'll take you to safety. You know, you run." Sam's voice was cracking now as he held onto his fathers shoulders. "You don't stop. You don't hide. You run! You hear me? You hear what I am saying? okay? I'll find you when you're all safe-"

"NO!"

"You have to let me go dad." Sam pleaded, swallowing thickly as he watched his father break down before him. "You have to let me go, you have to."

"Ron..." Judy sniffled. "Ron, Ron let him go."

"Mr Witwicky, Mrs Witwicky." They turned to Acirah as she approached, her eye's as harsh as steel. "Do you remember my promise when we first met?"

Ron's mind flashed to back then, to when she and her guardian stayed with them to watch over them.

 _"Will you be staying for dinner?"_

 _"No." Acirah spoke up. "Thank you though Ma'am I just wanted to see where my charge is staying."_

 _"and... you can protect us?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
_

 _"With my life if the situation comes down to it." Acirah spoke professionally. "Flareup and Bumblebee will be able to take care of the enemies at least long enough for me to get you all to safety." What Acirah failed to mention was the EXTRA security around the town being Sideswipe and Sunstreaker patrolling around the area._

"Yes" Ron replied after a moment.

"Upon my life as a soldier I said I would protect you and now... I swear to you... I swear to you I will get your son back to you. I swear it." She told him.

Ron turned to her now, his hands grasping her shoulders and clenching them harshly in his emotional state. "You." He rasped. "You bring him back to me... You bring him back."

"I won't let him die." She promised.

He turned to Sam, shaking more. "You come back to me..." And he took off while dragging Judy quickly towards Bumblebee.

"Go with my parents." Sam turned to Mikaela who looked at him horrified. She shook her head and took his face into her hands, speaking in the most loving way possible.

"I'm not going with out you."

"Sam! Sam!" Judy's voice called emotionally before Bumblebee's door's shut... leaving one sentence that would echo in Sam's mind through the battle field. "Sam, we love you..."

...

...

...

"Acirah!"

Shooting her head up from the current place the trio had decided to rest in, Acirah spotted her guardian and a large smile grew its way onto her face as she raced towards them. "FLAREUP!"

"Spotted Sam." Arcee's voice echoed as she, Chromia and Flareup came closer with Ironhide on the side blasting the hell out of a con. His attention turned as soon as he heard Arcee's voice and his expression lightened in relief.

"Hm? Sam? Acirah? SAM! ACIRAH!" Ironhide shouted from the distance.

Arcee and the other two femmes quickly made their way over in a rush, leaping over fallen pillars and avoiding the dead carcasses of the cons. "Follow us to the pillars." Arcee said as she kept her weapons raised and at the ready, scanning the area when they reached the humans.

"We will take you to Optimus." Chromia said as she cocked back her weapon and fired at approaching cons to the opposite side. They'd all been waiting for them for quite some time, worried that their little plan perhaps wouldn't be... well worth it. But Some of the bots had grown to trust Sam and Acirah more then anything and they shipped out as fast as they could to the coordinates they were given.

"Chromia look out!"

Turning, Chromia gasped as a Con lunged to her but before anyone could react Acirah had tossed a grenade at the con who had been in the middle of roaring. The bomb fell down into the cons insides and it's red optics widened in shock. A moment of silence passed when suddenly the con imploded upon its self and his body erupted into shards that shot everywhere. The power of the blast sent the motorcycle femmes falling back and Acirah's world went black for a moment... until she felt it.

Pain... Acirah was in pain and she was acutely aware of a scream tearing from her lips.

"...rah?!"

"..ir...?!"

"...Irah!"

"ACIRAH!" Sam's hands rushed to rip off part of his sweater to quickly bandage the female soldier's arm.

Arcee, Chromia and Flareup roared in anger, all attacking in unison against the oncoming cons who fired on them while Ironhide was quick to enter the scene. "Acirah!" He barked at her, but her screaming wouldn't stop.

"Stop! Stop shouting Acirah." Sam urged as he wrapped her arm. "We have to go, I know it hurts."

No, she cussed in her head, he had no idea! Her arm had been sliced open by Flareup's metal, said bot had landed on her and some of her Cybertronian life blood had leaked into her open wound... her body was on _fire_. The pain... the pain was unbearable and it brought her back to the feeling of being burned alive in the heating ducts at the ambush point where MECH took down her team...

Only this was worse...

"Acirah! Get it together!" Ironhide shouted in worry.

Acirah stifled her cries, trying in desperation to quell the burning within her as she forced herself to stand and ignore the screaming of her body. She had a mission... she had to help Sam. She promised Optimus.

"You good? You okay?" Sam questioned while Mikaela helped her up.

"You okay?" She questioned.

"G-go.. le-lets go!" Acirah snapped, and the trio began running once more.

Her mind wandered as they ran, avoiding more bullets and falling Cybertronian bodies... her mind was on Optimus and her promise to Ron. She would protect Sam and she would save Optimus...

It was Optimus who helped her move on, who with out a doubt knew that there was more to her then what was shown to him... and It was Optimus Prime who kept her safe from the clutches of the Decepticon's and gave his life for her and Sam...

He GAVE his life for HER... A simple human who couldn't possibly be worth more then the dirt beneath his pedes! A human who had seemed to cause more trouble then she was worth... A human who... Who didn't deserve such a noble sacrifice...

"Shit!" Sam's voice cried and a dark foreboding figure was attempting to make their way to them. "It's Megatron!"

"Keep moving!" Acirah cried in desperation, shoving her panic to the back of her mind as she tugged them along. Optimus! She had to get to Optimus!

"Sam! Acirah! I've spotted them!" The sound of Ratchet rang and her heart pounded ever so faster, If she could hear Ratchet then they were close! So close.

"Hey!" Sam yelled waving his arms frantically as the Soldiers quickly took notice of them AND the approaching Decepticon leader. "Hey!"

"Run!" Acirah shouted sprinting faster with the kids and Lennox came into view. "LENNOX!" She screamed, catching his attention and his eye's turned towards the approaching con.

"OPEN FIRE!" William shouted and the soldiers turned from firing upon the other cons to Megatron and open fired. "Epps come with me!" He made his way over to the kids who were now on the ground to avoid the gun fire, crawling forth. "Acirah! What happened to your arm?"

"I'm okay... I'm okay." She whimpered. "The kids... And Optimus... t-they come first." She fell against Will who grasped onto her in alarm.

"Hey! Hey stay awake you hear me?!" He shouted to her as they took cover by a wall, ground rumbling and loudly roaring with the sounds of the Decepticon Warlords fury.

"Where is Optimus!" Sam shouted over the battle noise, his eye's flickering all around from Bumblebee fighting, to Ironhide and the Femmes taking down more cons and then to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were tormenting their opponent.

"He's over there, across the courtyard!"

Acirah's eye's locked onto Optimus' body at that and her eye's pricked. "O-Optimus..." She murmured, her voice drowned out by the infuriated roars of Megatron. "Optimus..."

"I have to get to him. Right now." Sam said. "We gotta get to him."

"Not with out an air strike." Lennox said sternly. "Acirah's hurt... she won't make it if we move now."

Think again. She growled to herself, she was more resilient then they thought and she would fight for Optimus, for Sam and for her Twins... She blinked to herself before a goofy smile plastered its self onto her lips.

Her twins... she really liked that.

Growling is heard as a con neared and Lennox and Epps began cursing. "Back, back, back!" Epps shouted as he helped pull Acirah with them.

A con roared, turning over the edge and sneering at the startled humans hiding before roaring again as Epps and Lennox open fired on it. It was then that Acirah heard a familiar voice and so entered the scene of a familiar jet.

"BEHOLD THE ETERNAL GLORY OF JETFIRE!" He boisterously laughed as he hit the con away. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" He smashed the con's head off but wasn't quick enough to doge the scorpion con who crashed onto his body.

"RAH! OW... urgh I'm too old for this crap." He growled before ripping the con off and smashing a jet tire into the head of it.

"Okay, alright, listen up. We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command. Got it? you guys stick with me you understand? You stay on my ass." William demanded, adjusting Acirah who hadn't really moved.

"I hope those F-16s got good aim." Epps said.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Will asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Will blinked before turning to beside them as orange smoke began to rise. "You mean... that orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss okay?"

"Run.."

= **Viper. Thunder.** =

"RUN!" Will pulled Acirah up, who's eye's shot open and a gurgle of pain left her, but her feet ran despite that and her eye's turned to her commander.

"Hide!" She rasped. "Run!"

She felt William pulling her as they ran towards Optimus, but what no one noticed was Megatron gaining on them from behind. When the bombs began to hit, Sam grabbed hold of Acirah's and Mikaela's hand as they ran towards Optimus.

And Acirah could feel the heat seering past when something it the ground and the trio were sent flying through the air in a screaming mass before slamming harshly into the ground.

"Ummpj..." Acirah practically cried tears of pain as her body throbbed. The wound on her arm was burning worse now and for some reason her chest as well... A muffled voice was screaming in her ear but all she heard was ringing and bombs in the distance... rock and dirt flying through the air. Her blurry eye's took in the surroundings before they caught onto the prone figure of Sam lifeless upon the ground. "N-no!"

Acirah forced her body to move, crawling across the ground to his body. "No, no, no. no." The screaming she had heard was Mikeala crying for Sam as Will held her back, eye's wide and watching in horror.

Acirah pushed herself, and she pushed hard as she sat up and quickly began CPR. "Sam! Sam wake up!"

"Sam? Sam!" Ron's voice was echoing and tear's welled up in Acirah's eyes as the boys parents entered to the scene. "NO! SAM! NO!"

The soldier's were holding him back now a long with the hysterical Judy who was crying and reaching for her child.

"YOU PROMISED!" Rons voice roared making her bow her head in shame. "YOU PROMISED YOU'D BRING HIM BACK TO ME! SAM!"

Acirah's voice cracked as she continued, "SAM!" She cried, pumping his chest and blowing air into his lungs. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"THAT'S MY SON!"

"SAM!"

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

"Sam!" Mikaela cried. "Sam I love you! Don't leave me! Sam!"

She pumped again and again... gave air... repeat over and over. She refused to give up. "He's gone Acirah." Will was next to her now but she shook her head. No... no... it wasn't over... IT WASN'T OVER!

One last pump.

Sam's body jerked and he let out a gasp of air, eye's wide while Mikeala ran to him.

"Sam!" She cried happy, tears streaming. "Sam!"

"I love you..." He mumbled to her and Acirah's eye's glanced to the odd alien artifact within his grasp that once had been dust... only it was just partial... She turned down to the one she kept near her chest, it was the other part?

"Sam?" Acirah questioned as he quickly got up and took her with him. "How?"

"We have to get to Optimus..." He mumbled, dragging her a long and the two quickly clambered up the cold frame of the deceased prime. "Optimus..." Sam whispered. "You... you sacrificed your life for me... for us..."

"We didn't deserve it." Acirah rasped next before looking at Sam and together they held the Matrix up.

Tears streamed down her face...

He gave his life for hers and Sam's...

She didn't deserve it... not at all. Acirah felt very much unworthy of the life of a Prime... a Leader who had men who needed him more then anything yet he gave it all up just to protect them...

She would return the favor... Even if that meant dying in the process.

"NOW RETURN TO US!"

And they slammed it into his spark.

Like a switch, air blasted around them, causing the cover that was hiding the bot to blew off and Optimus' body gave a jerk... then another and a gasp escaped from him... his body began to warm and his head swiveled around in alarm before resting upon the two standing on his chest...

"Boy... girl... you came back for me." His voice rumbled in such an emotion it almost made Acirah cry once more.

But her cry was stifled as a noise was heard... the snarling sound sent shivers down her spine worse then Megatron's ever did...

Because HE was here... the Fallen.

Alarmed at the speed, Acirah shoved Sam back just as she was slammed off of the Prime who groaned in agony as the con shoved his filthy pede on the wounded leader's chest.

" ** _My. Matrix._** "

Acirah's body slammed into the ground and she gasped in pain as the fallens servo covered her body, much to the shock of the other's who began to cry out.

" **What is this aura you give? Hrmm... No... impossible! A cretin like you is unworthy..Die worm**." Was all the Fallen offered as he began to squeeze the little insect that had been in his way and that had given off an aura that only he and Optimus could sense...

Acirah screamed, she screamed so loudly that across the battle field two twins who were fighting still paused a the sound and turned in the direction it came from... Her body flared in pain as her shouts shook the hearts around her...

"No!" Optimus shouted, trying to stand but The Fallen had shoved him back down and squeezed the girl harder before lifting her and carelessly tossing her body into the air knowing the impact would end the weak fleshlings life before shoving Optimus into the ground one last time and teleporting away.

Ron, who was closest, was quick to catch her, wincing in pain as her body slammed into his. "Hey! Hey! Byrne!" He called, patting her paling cheek. "Hey!"

Her hazel eye's opened and the amount of pain in them startled him. "Mr... W-Witwicky."

"Hey now... shh. You're alright... You're gonna be alright."

She smiled softly, bringing a hand to pat his chubby cheek and making his eye's widened. "I brought him back to you.." She mumbled and Ron's eye's pricked with tears. "I-I brought him back...to you..."

"Y-yes... yes you did." He said with a thick swallow. "Just as you promised..."

Her eyes swiveled to Ironhide who approached quickly.

"I... brought them back to you..." She choked, tears falling... "Did... I make you proud c-commander?"

And her vision turned dark, only screams remand in her ears to stay awake.

...

...

...

 ** _Mkay! YES! HI! I finally updated! WOOHOOOOO! Updates are really hard for me right now so thank you for your patience. work is HIGHLY hectic right now and so are things at home. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter because it took me all day long to write it! Not because it was hard... probably because I had pulled an all nighter but anyway... PLZ lemme know what you thought? I will TRY to update sooner... but I am really hoping to try to get myself to hurry up and update my other stories... like Halfbreed and where it all began.. Anyway! The Word count is - 5,428  
_**


	23. We Have Been Watching You

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was an endless bright blinding light that obscured her vision. No matter how she tried to squint her eye's, Acirah could not make out what was around her but she did know she could feel soft grains of sand beneath her hands. The air around her however, was an empty cold that pressed against her very body so intensely that she felt as though the air around her was choking her with only the slightest breath in and out.

And yet she wasn't passing out from lack of air, in fact Acirah felt no pain now that she experimented with her senses. The vague memory of the large terrifying mech known as the Fallen entered her mind followed by the pained grip he had upon her and her last fading memory of staring into Ironhide optics hoping to have pleased him with her actions in reviving both Sam and Optimus. Despite all this time with the bot, Acirah felt a deep desire to make him proud of her, and to prove he had been wrong. Also despite the fact that he had apologized once he'd learned the truth behind the happenings of the Alpha Squad, she felt a sense to work her way up and show them all that she wasn't who they had thought she was even if she had already proved that.

You see, Acirah wanted to be the way she used to be. She wanted to be that snarky upbeat soldier she once was, that one that had sarcastic quips for every comment thrown at her and the kind that didn't let the world get her down.

Yes, She missed the way she used to be...

Pushing herself up, Acirah grunted with effort against whatever invisible force was pushing against her and once she stubbornly was up upon her feet, her eye's adjusted to the brightness and now she was faced with an... odd sight. The world around her was nothing but sand, though soft against her skin, surrounded by tall seemingly metal mountains. The clouds above the sky were moving quickly and ever staying a golden brown in color, like a sun was setting upon time.

Confused to where she was, Acirah gathered herself and cupped her hands to her lips. "Hello?" She called and then she waited, eye's blinking in surprise as her voice reverberated through out the area and then furrowing when it seemed to gain in volume. Echoing louder and louder Acirah began to cringe and then wince before she fell to a knee to cover her ears at the sheer velocity.

Had she really spoken that loud?

But the question remained within the confines of her mind when she felt the ground beneath her shake and quiver. This caused her to release her ear's only to wince as heavy footsteps met her hearing, something was coming.

"W-who's there!" She tried to sound brave but if she were honest she was quiet terrified that it was a Decepticon. She may be a fighter and a soldier but there was about an 85% chance she'd fail against a Decepticon, the remaining 15% was only on account of her knack for escaping and hiding which was a perk of her days of being a Saboteur and spy for her squad.

Whisper's answered her inquiry, so silent and soft that she couldn't make out what they were saying even if she strained her hardest to listen. Eyebrow's furrowed even more She cupped her hands to her mouth one more time. "I can't hear you!" She hoped that they could here her but she instantly regretted her decision to shout because like the first time it echoed and reverberated in the air and rose in volume once again bringing her to her knee in pain at the sheer intensity of it.

But to her surprise the voices had grown and sounded as if a multitude were speaking, all ranging in pitch. " **We have been watching you.** "

Acirah suddenly cried out at the intensity of their voice, the sheer velocity making her head pound and the unfaltering power behind it brushed over her, quickly sending her to the ground once more with her eye's clenched shut.

" **For a very long time...** "

Images began to flash behind her eyelids, memories of when she was but a small child playing hide and seek with her mother in their farm house. Memories which she had purposefully blocked now being forcefully reopened as if she were viewing it at a drive in movie. ( **An; Oh yeah? Well where the heck's the dang popcorn? No popcorn? This movie sucks! jk ;P** )

 _She was searching for her mother Amara, the two enjoying what little time they had together before her mother was called back into service. She couldn't find her mother in the house and so she'd gone out to search the fields, running past the horses and cow's and venturing to a place where she knew would be a perfect hiding spot, though this spot was one she greatly feared_.

Acirah groaned as her head pounded and the memories forcefully flowed, as if the beings that had spoken were searching through them to make a point; that they had indeed been watching her for a long time.

 _She'd gathered up her bravery and ventured forth to that one feared place, an abandoned barn on the very edge of their 7 acre land. The moment her small hand touched the warn aged wood, her heart began to pound as she peered inside to see the normal cobweb ridden walls and furniture layered in years worth of dust. One would expect the place to be ominously dark with no happy feeling to it, but with the holes in the barn that surprisingly survived all this time brought in a few ray's of sunlight to brighten up the dreary room. This was a place she had feared because it was lonely and she swore something was there with her every time._

Acirah could remember, she'd seen something in that barn back then. She'd spotted something new, though looking just as worn as the barn, that had NEVER been there before. The pounding in her head increased, as if something in her was fighting the memories back and her eye's pricked with tears. "S-Stop!" Acirah wanted to give in to that something, that thing fighting to keep the memories locked, but the beings that were searching her head (She knew it was them, what else could it be?) were stronger then she first thought.

" **We have seen your capacity for kindness even to one who tried to take your very life**."

 _There had been an old vehicle, an army vehicle that seemed to have gone through years worth of war like her mother and her eight year old curiosity had gotten the better of her. So she had made her way to the vehicle, hands caressing the rusted door handler, before popping the door open and hopping in with a small laugh and her previous fear all but dissipating. Her hands griped at the wheel before she began making car noises, pretending to be in a battle like one her mother would be in and it was her job to drive her team to safety. Acirah had done this for a few hours before her eye's set upon a strange symbol embedded into the wheel that she had not noticed before. In her wonderment she'd taken her pudgy finger and traced it in awe before the very thing she sat within shuttered and sent her tumbling out with a terrified scream._

The thing she'd been in was not an old military vehicle, it was a Cybertronian.

Acirah hissed as she curled within herself, something told her she didn't want to remember this, that it was painful for her and brought to much sorrow's.

 _Her eight year old self had began screaming once more as the large creature with red eye's let out a loud roar as it transformed and stood with a sneer upon its face. The look in it's eyes had sent her running for the door only for its giant metal hand to slam in front of her, effectively blocking her way out. She fell at that, wounding her arm on an old rusted pitchfork, and she stared up with teary fearful eye's as it began to screech at her in an odd harsh alien language. After a moment of it yelling at her, a weapon of sorts heating up as if to shoot her, it seemed to notice her lack of understanding before it began to speak her own language. It demanded to know what she wanted and why she was here, promising slow and painful ways of death but her sheer terror kept her silent in fear she would be hurt._

 _This deemed a bad decision as the creature grew infuriated at being ignored and slammed a fist into the ground which kick started her instincts to run and barely escape a heated blast that hit the spot she'd once been in, running home crying the entire way and spouting to her mother about giants wanting to kill her._

" **Despite your fear, the innocent kindness in your heart drew you back.** "

 _She returned the next day, remembering the wounds that littered the things body and despite being afraid she would be killed; Acirah couldn't live with herself knowing she left whatever it was to starve. So with that in mind, she'd grabbed a jug of oil that she'd seen her papa use on their car and lugged it to the shed where he still sat alert. He'd seen her enter and growled at her once more in his odd language before she fearfully left the oil and went back home. The process repeated for day's until it grew curious about her enough to search up information_.

" **Though Decepticon, he swore an oath to never harm a sparkling. No matter the species, all young were precious.** "

 _He'd been kind to her after that, his voice gaining a more gentle tone and the killer intent completely gone. He'd introduced himself as Steelgrip, one of the top warriors of the Decepticon's. Though she did not know what a Deception was, Acirah spoke back with him and introduced herself in turn before the two talked more. He'd told her he'd landed long long ago and had been on the run from a cruel group that went by the name of Sector Seven, capturing his kind to do experiments on and setting the seeds of hatred in his spark for human kind. But this girl was different, she was pure._

The images within Acirah's mind grew fuzzy, as if time were fading as it faded and refocused. Faded and refocused... faded... and refocused.

 _Over time she'd became a constant friend to him, her fear of the barn completely gone and replaced with a sense of safety knowing her giant friend would keep her safe. He'd inquired why she trusted him and she merely replied that her were good, despite him venomously denying it and telling her he was a warrior that took lives. Though Acirah didn't see him like that, her mommy took lives too but her mommy was a wonderful person... That didn't mean she agreed with taking a life at that age. But Acirah continued to tell him he was good, as she reached a tiny hand to his large finger that he fondly liked to caress her cheek with, and she'd tell him that he was her bestest friend... and that she loved him already.  
_

" **You gave up your childhood to be with Steelgrip, instead of being home to play with your toy's as most did, you opted to stay by Steelgrip's side to ease his growing loneliness.** "

Her next memory she was twelve, she was crying within his alternative form and wearing black. Her mother had died in combat and her father was on suicide watch in the hospital leaving her all alone with a family friend named Reanna. Steelgrip comforted her where he could, trying to sooth her sorrows while his spark clenched in sadness. Not just because the youngling lost her carrier and Sire, but because of the secret he'd been keeping from her.

" **Ever fearful of being alone, he did not tell you that the human oil you'd brought him was useless... that he was starving and fading with the severity of his wounds.** "

 _Steelgrip had no means of getting energon or medical aid and as such he would leak his life blood and starve to death, all the while the clueless child he watched over unknowingly watched him withering away. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her, because he wanted to make the girl happy, it was his final wish..._

Acirah cried out, the pain in her heart at the memories were returning to her. One's she'd locked away to self heal. Why did these beings want her to remember such a horrible time in her life? Could she not have just gone on in life only knowing she'd lost her mother and her father remarried their family friend? She didn't want to remember the pain... She didn't want to remember the image of her twelve year old self falling asleep in the Decepticon's alt form and awaken to silence...

"I-I don't want to remember!" Acirah shouted as she shook her head. "Please... I don't want to remember."

" **But you must.** "

 _She had waiting inside, the entire day she stayed with him wondering why he'd gone silent and by the time night fell she realized that he was gone when the once warm metal grew cold. Steelgrip was dead._

"Stop! STOP!"

 _She wailed inside of his vehicular form, curled within herself and only leaving when she needed to relieve herself outside before returning. She did this for day's as she too refused to eat, her sorrows being to great for her to move but she had no choice as Reanna had the police looking for her the whole time and they'd finally found her in the barn. But when they tried to take her away she completely lost it and continued screaming about not wanting to leave him. Refusing to leave Steelgrip all alone, he didn't deserve to be alone. She fought and she kicked, she bit and she punched before gripping onto the sides of the door, but they'd been stronger and they dragged her away from the first thing she'd ever cared for and called her best friend._

 _A Decepticon._

" **Even with the memories locked away form the pain you felt long ago, you had such a value in life and such a pure spirit that it had called to us... Acirah Byrnes, You have been driven to protect our kind since then, even unknowingly.** "

 _She was in high school when she met Raymond and the two entered the army together when they came of age, rising in ranks quicker then anyone ever expected until they formed their own team and called themselves the Alpha squad... Protectors of the innocent, People who went beyond what any thought capable of them to complete a mission or task and save lives... but deep in her heart Acirah had planned this team with Raymond to find and protect more Cybertronian's like the one who died... even if she couldn't remember why she felt driven to find 'robot aliens to protect them.'_

 _Their team met government officials, and many important people until they discovered Sector seven and formed a fake truce with them to help them hunt down Extraterrestrials... or NBE's. Acirah had met Simmons there and at first they hated each other before he discovered her true motives and leaked information to help her a long with a few of the higher ranked members of the group, even becoming a very close and resourceful friends. Teaching her about the hidden ones on earth... but when she got there, they were already dead from starvation... or in a deep sleep which in turn broke her heart because she'd been to late._

" **You strove every day to find ones like your friend... even creating enemies in your wake who will soon make themselves known...** "

The pounding in her head began to dull and the images began to fade as the pressure and presence receded from her mind...

"Wh-who are you?" She rasped in confused.

" **We have been around since the beginning... yet only one of us remains now. Acirah Byrne, because of your devotion and love for our kind both good and bad... we have granted you a task and a gift..**."

"A task and gift? How am I to complete them? Am I not dead?"

" **Over time your mission and gift will make its self known... for now, we send you back to your spark calls.** "

"Wait! I have to ask you more, please I'm so confused!"

" **Return and awaken young one, and fulfill the path before you.** **Your time is not yet over.** "

"Wait!"

...

...

...

 ** _High guys, yeah I know its a little short of a chapter xD I'll be making another chapter tomorrow, should be done the same day since I got quite a bit already for it. I just need to go over it and fix up scenes I forgot to add and edit the details in the rest of it. But yeah, this chapter Acirah met the Primes *though she could only hear them* and remembered a part of her past she didn't know she ever had until they made her remember. But trust me it's all for the best she remembers but you'll not find that out till later ;) Enjoy what I had so far and again sorry it wasn't my usual long chapter but I think 3k words is okie! Anyway LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS =D Now If you'll excuse me I'm gong to kick my friends ass in Diddy Kong Racing._**


	24. It's Just The Beginning

"-I brought him back... to you..."

All battle had seemed to pause with both the entrance and exit of the Fallen, and all appeared still as Acirah lay in Ron's shaking grasp. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling as though it were tightening while he fought off the tears that were threatening to fall. "Y-yes." his voice cracked. "Yes you did." He assured her in both fear and worry.

"Acirah?"

Ron turned to see the Autobot known as Ironhide coming to them after taking out a few more con's, optics landed on the wounded body of Acirah and approaching quicker.

"I... brought them back to you..." Ironhide could hear the words catch in her throat as she began coughing, a red liquid beginning to spew with each cough and her eye's sweeping over to the struggling Prime who was trying his hardest to get up. Sam was yelling at him to hurry, to get up and fight while Ratchet and Jolt made their way to the wounded leader fallowed by Jetfire who crawled over despite his wounds.

"Acirah, Save your strength." Hide ordered her, but from one look at her he knew she couldn't hear a word that was being said to her.

"Did... did I make you proud? C-commander?"

Ironhide felt his spark stall for a moment and he quickly turned to the side as the girl gave a shuddering gasp before the life faded from her eye's. He clenched his optics closed as the cry from Flareup could be heard fallowed by her footfalls towards her charge. Said Femme had fallen to her knee's with her head practically bowed all the way to the floor as a sense of failure overwhelmed her.

Failure to protect and defend her friend and charge...

"Acirah!" Sideswipe was quick to make his way over next, the scream from earlier having alerted both he and Sunstreaker to her danger, and he began transforming to his holoform to get closer. Despite how much Sunny had hated the new upgraded holoform, they both had kept it to stay closer to Acirah.

His knees skid across the ground, making a cloud of dirt and sand rise as he reached her and pulled her away from Ron. His hands shook before he caressed her pale and cold cheeks while he felt an odd feeling rise within him. Water began leaking from his eye's as he clenched them shut and lay his forehead to hers.

"Cirah... Cirah wake up... wake up..." Sideswipe pleaded. "Don't leave me and Sunny, we need you Acirah... please..."

As Sideswipe pleaded, Sunstreaker slowly made his way over but froze at the site of his brother over her pale body. His systems all but locking up as he took in the cold empty thing that was once their warm Acirah and for a moment he just stared. He stared as Sideswipe began leaking from his eye's like humans did when their sorrows overwhelmed them, as his brother cried. Watched as Sideswipe repeatedly patted her cheek and muttered his pleas for her to wake up, placing kisses upon her forehead while his eye's were shut tightly and his jaw clenched before a heart wrenching cry repeatedly left him.

It was like he was watching from some other place... like a human watching a horrible part in a movie and they couldn't move as they watched, glued to the scene before them.

Each and every single wail from his brothers holoform sent a stabbing pain through his spark and Sunny almost felt like falling to his knee's and joining him in his remorseful cry... but something within him stirred and his vision began to change... and it wasn't until he spotted a Decepticon breaking through that his frame gave an all mighty shutter and a fury in the likes he'd only ever known in the time of his Gladitorial days back on their home planet washed over him.

The Decepticon's took away his and Sideswipes Spark call, something most precious to a Cybertronian because a Spark call could be a one in a million chance to find the one person destined to be yours... It's a feeling rarely felt but when you feel it, and when you find your caller, its like your spark or heart is pulling you towards them, like a large sign pointing the way.

Yes he'd felt it the moment his eye's set on her but he had ignored it in favor of thinking it was just something else entirely and he'd regretted it once he realized what it had truly been, regretted ignoring it. Of course, She didn't know the extent of their feelings for her and he wasn't planning on telling her until later when she formed a better bond with them. Both were scared of her reaction because it wasn't common for humans to have two mates, or husbands and most found it... weird... and her being creaped out by them was the last thing they wanted...

They just wanted to be with her..

Clenching his fists, Sunstreaker allowed the fury to take hold of him. Mourning for her would come later... but now? He would destroy every con in his path.

"Sunstreaker!" Ironhide had noticed the bots blue optic's turning white, a rare occurrence for some bots that signified a Berserk mode.

A Beastly growl left his chassis and Ironhide took a step back, watching as the golden bot took off into battle while Sideswipe stayed by Acirah's body in hopes of waking her, but Ironhide knew it was too late.

...

...

...

"Where's Acirah?" Epp's grunted as he fired his weapon, turning to a soldier behind him. "I'm runnin' low on ammo! Refill!"

"Acirah's down!" Lennox shouted over the gunfire, ducking when a few cheap shots from the Decepticon's flew at them but Arcee was behind the lines and firing too.

"Blasted cons!" She cursed as she fired, ever since the Fallens entry the Decepticon's had fell back and now it was a face off with weapons, but most of their bots were beside Prime and the fallen female soldier. She understood that the human was important to some of the soldiers and bots, but she could REALLY use some back up. Growling in anger, Arcee quickly caressed a special compartment on the side of her helm, activating the Autobot comm link "Arcee calling for back up! I could really use some help over here!"

: _Blasted fools!_ : Chromia's voice responded, the purple femme was off a distance also firing but when she heard her sister's voice; she turned to see Arcee being overwhelmed and the humans that she guarded were waning in ammunition.

To the other far side she could spot Bumblebee fighting his hardest as well while he fired shot after shot. He would make sure no con reached his leader and his charge. A quick Comm check to the Chevy Twins told her they were taking on con's at the base of the pyramid. Though the two were clumsy and often messed up in an attempt to impress their leader, Mudflap and Skids knew how to fight and once they got along, they were quite the pair. She knew they'd be fine.

: _Make way._ :

Arcee paused at the voice and turned to see Sunstreaker roaring by and launching himself into the fray, shocked at the utter fury leaking off of his frame.

: _Chromia! I'll hold them off with Sunstreaker and Bee, but we need backup. Now!_ :

: _I'm on it!_ : Chromia leaped form her position, firing a few more shots and killing two con's in the process before she raced towards the direction Ironhide was. She knew Ratchet and Jolt would be there followed by Sideswipe.

: _YO! Yous guy's there's trouble coming!_ : Skidz' voice shouted over the comm.

: _Oh man, oh man! We's fragged!_ :

: _Skidz, Mudflap give me a status report!_ :

: _The fat head found the harvester! Bucket heads meetin with em!_ :

: _He means the Fallen dude._ : Mudflap clarified. : _Con' Air support! SKIDZ LOOK OUT!_ :

: _AHHH MUDFLAP, I'M HIT! FRAG YOU! YOUS UGLY PIT SPAWNED FRAGGER!_ :

: _Get em Skidz, get him!_ :

: _Mudflap, Skidz?_ : Arcee paused when static answered her and her eye's shot to the pyramid.

"Enemy target on top of pyramid! Engage! Engage!" Epp's shouted into his walkie talkie as soldiers raced about to their vehicles. "Ready?!"

Arcee narrowed her eye's and despite her wanting to fire at the fallen, she knew she had to keep the rest of the Decepticon's preoccupied and so she arose from her spot. "Lennox! Bee and Sunstreaker need me."

"Go!" Will shouted to her as he gathered his own weapons. "Teach em not to mess with N.E.S.T nor the Autobot's!"

Giving a wry smile, she nodded before taking off and leaping to the fray with Bee and Sunstreaker while the soldiers mobilized.

"Aim, FIRE!"

Tanks around the battle turned from firing at the cons in the area and instead, focused fire power to the top of the pyramid where the Fallen and Megatron stood. The blast smashing and exploding around the two Con's who sneered at the humans attempts to fight them. Taking a step forward, the Fallen raised his arms high with a resonating snarl and all the vehicles close by, followed by humans, began to be magnified to him. The con sneered as the humans screamed when they got dragged into the air, even some screaming for the other's to hold on.'

"Don't let go!"

Will grunted with effort as he grasped onto something, anything to stay grounded while Epps remained on the other side shouting with effort to hold on. "AH!"

"UGH!" Will hissed as his hand began to slip and Epps snatched onto his arm.

"HOLD ON!" Epps screamed at him. "DON'T YOU LET GO ON ME!"

"I'm slipping!" Will shouted back.

"DON'T YOU LET GO!"

The firepower hit whatever was in the air now, as the Fallen used it to block the blasts, and with a growl he let the power he used to hold them up go and watched in glee as the tanks fell and humans with them slamming into the ground and dying upon impact (Will and Epps having held on long enough to not have been sucked into the air with some of the other soldiers).

"Humans are so weak." Megatron chuckled.

...

...

...

Jetfire grunted as he stood, holding his wound from his previous battle. "What kind of life have I lived?" He vented painfully after he observed the destruction around him. From the death's of the human civilians, to the death's of the valiant human soldiers, and finally to the wounded bots and Prime. "I've done nothing worthy in my lifetime." He mourned momentarily before a gleam entered his red optics. "Until now."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet questioned.

"Optimus." Jetfire's voice came out in a breathless whisper to the Prime who groaned with effort to stand. "Take my parts, and you will have a power you've never known." Jetfire grasped at his chassis, grunting in pain as his own hand pierced inside of himself and he grasped his very own spark before ripping it out. "F-fufill... your... destiny."

For a moment Optimus was gravely silent as Jetfire's life faded, but Ratchet acted quickly and made his way over to Optimus along with Jolt.

"Jolt!" Ratchet's voice echoed. "Electrify! Transplant those afterburners."

Ironhide turned to see Ratchet and Jolt using the remains of Jetfire and adding them to Optimus, a silent prayer running through his head for Jetfire's safe journey to the well of Allsparks. The ex-Con had pulled out his own spark, sacrificing himself for Optimus Primes speedy recovery to end the Fallen once and for all and earned Ironhide's respect.

All humans and bots near by watched as the parts flew off of the now dead form of Jetfire, and melded into Optimus and he began to change. With a Growl, Optimus felt the parts connect to him and his body beginning to charge up with power and new energy. He stood, the bulk of the added parts making his form all the more intimidating, and his eye's hard as they took in the form of the now still soldier in the arms of one of his warriors.

Acirah Byrnes had returned for him, risking her life to bring him back to his Autobot's a long side Sam, to which in his knowledge bestowed upon him by the Primes during his time in the well, was a part of her and Sam's destiny.

Though greatly sorrowed that her life had been lost before it truly began, Optimus was greatly angered at the Fallen for both the cause of the humans death and the many sorrows and other havoc he'd caused before. The Prime was finished playing nice, his gaze then turned to the sun harvester where the Fallen and Megatron were. It was time to teach them a lesson, Optimus growled before the jets upon his back activated. "Ratchet, See if you can do anything." Optimus started. "I have unfinished business."

Ratchet nodded before looking to Optimus. "As the humans say, Take out the trash."

Optimus gave a nod "Let's roll." He said before taking off to the sky, and heading towards the Fallen and Megatron for the final battle. Once Optimus was off, the remaining soldiers chased after him and proceeded back to battle.

"Alright men! Move! Move! Move!"

"Gun's at the ready! I want the area secured!"

"Give Big Buddah some back up!"

"Let's finish this!"

"Ironhide! Ironhide!" Ironhide turned from watching the marching soldiers, preparing his weapon to follow suit, to the one shouting and spotted Chromia making her way over to him with a pained grunt.

"Mia!" He quickly ran over to her to check her for wounds but the femme growled at him in warning. "Mia?"

"Get the troops together!" She barked at him, making the mech flinch at her tone. "There are more Con's coming and we need your help! I realize the human meant a lot to you, but Sunstreaker and the rest of us can't hold them off alone! Fight now, Mourn later."

Ironhide nodded, activating his cannon and turning towards Flareup. "Up you get femme."

"Leave me..." She muttered.

"GET UP!" Chromia growled, forcefully shoving her sibling up. "Now is not the time to shut down Flare, we need you!"

"I said leave me b-"

"Get moving." both turned to Sideswipe, his features dark as he returned to his bipedal form. "What are you waiting for?! Do you think She'd want us all to be moping over her dead body? NO! She'd want us to fight, teach them a lesson! If you want to dishonor her death be my guest." He spat. "I've got a fight to win." Sideswipe was quick to rejoin his brother in battle, the two melding into the fight and battling together to destroy the Decepticon's around them.

The human Soldier's were all shouting and giving battle cries, their guns firing, bombs exploding and men screaming when return fire hit them and sent them flying. Some had remained in the hellish battle to gather up remaining stragglers, and some of those straggler's didn't make it... the bloodied teddy bear of a child being one large indicator of the con's heartlessness to all smaller then them.

Ironhide clenched his jaw while he fallowed behind his mate, the heartless con's had only care for their kind's sparkling's, any other were fair game. It was sick and he had a hard time thinking what would happen should that child have been Will's little girl, Annabel.

He shook his head, Chromia was right. He had to get back into the fight before more of their comrades died, and so he left Ratchet to put up a protective perimeter for the medic and for the wounded.

"Acirah!" Ratchet knelled next to her, a compartment in his fingertips sparking to life as he hung the sparking digits above the human. "Acirah Byrnes you are not allowed to leave me alone with those slagging twins!" He barked at her.

"CLEAR!"

A zap went through her body, jolting up before falling uselessly to the floor.

"Clear!"

Another.

"Clear! Acirah wake up!"

Then another.

And another...

"Curse it all..." He muttered, eye's looking up every now and then only to gasp as a Con made it through the protective ring that had been made around the wounded while he tried to heal or resuscitate them. "Con!" Ratchet shouted, casting a sad glance to the girl before activating his weapons and firing.

The Con sneered, raising his own weapon and firing at the medic and giving a cruel laugh when he cried out as one shot hit his shoulder, then his abdomen and sent Ratchet flying away from the body he was in front of. Upon the order's of the Fallen, the con was to dispose of the Autobot medic and keep him from reviving the girl (Not that anyone expected her to be revived as she was just a weak human, but for some reason the Fallen was adamant about her staying dead and so he was to burn the humans remains) but before he could move closer, Sideswipe came tearing in and viciously began ripping at the con who roared in fury and pain.

"YOU STAY THE FRAG AWAY FROM THEM!" The sheer ferocity in the Autobot's determination practically threw the con for a loop as his smaller body collided with the larger con.

Sideswipe slashed with his swords, cutting chunks off of the snarling Decepticon while the two wrestled about. Sideswipe snarled in fury as they rumbled across the ground and he sent hit after hit. The Decepticon roared in fury as the bot attacked him but he was a top warrior in Megatron's army and he wouldn't be bested by one lower then him. With a sneer, the Con managed to pick Sideswipe off of him, firing a shot into the bots shoulder and eliciting a cry before he threw him as hard as he could and turned with the fullest intentions to finish his mission by snuffing the spark of the Autobot Medic. Only the once dead human was not so dead anymore and now leaned against the fallen form of Ratchet.

"You..." She heaved out puffs of air as her body strained. "Y-You stay away from Ratchet!"

There she stood, body still gravely wounded from her previous run in with Flareups metal, being battered around, shot at, flung about, and nearly crushed by the fallen. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathing, when she'd woken it was to that final zap Ratchet had given her and the Primes sending her back.

At least she assumed it was the primes seeing as 'there is but one of us left now' could only be Optimus Prime.

After she woke to the shock, she tried calling for Ratchet to move before the con struck; but it was too late and she watched in horror as Ratchet went flying. By some miracle Sideswipe came raging in and distracted the con long enough for her to gather what little strength she had left to crawl over to Ratchet's groaning form that sparked in the spots he'd been hit.

She hissed as her wounds scraped across the harsh sand and winced when she had to crawl over a few dead bodies of fellow soldiers, but she would make it to Ratchet if it was the last thing she'd do! When she'd neared the medic, she grabbed a weapon from one of the fallen soldier's and used Ratchets writhing frame to stand and point the gun at the con with a grim look.

"I mean it!" She shouted as she cocked her gun back, trying to ignore all the pain running through her. In all honesty Acirah had no idea how she was alive but she had a theory that the Primes had a hand in that.

"A-Acirah!" Sideswipe called as he tried to move, his fury waning when he saw her alive, but he grunted at the sting of the shot in his shoulder. (Not that it would stop him as he'd been FAR more wounded before and on the brink of death from more severe wounds.) Acirah shook her head at him before turning back to the Decepticon with a growl.

"You were dead." The con snarled as it stepped forward and laughed as her weapon raised to him.

"It'll take more then a run down _piece of scrap metal mech_ to dispose of me." She sneered, wincing ever so slightly at the constant burning pain flowing through her entire being.

The Con bristled in fury as she insulted the Fallen and he raised his cannon. "You dare insult one as powerful and ancient as he?!"

She scoffed, "Any power your 'leader' has gained was stolen from his brothers! Leave now con!" She warned, she would give him a chance to flee while he could because she had more important matter's at hand. "Or be killed."

"Oh? Are we offering mercy to one such as I?" He mocked her. "Such a saint for a human."

"Not so." She told him. "But I'd say I was the bigger person to offer a mercy." She suddenly put her weapon down.

"And you put your own weapon down? Surely you ask for death!"

"Hardly. I'm merely waiting, I did warn you." She told him.

The Con looked at her confused before turning and freezing as a weapon was shoved harshly at his helm and the snarling face of a golden Autobot stood before him. "Slag!"

Sunstreaker fired, watching in sick glee as the con's head imploded and his body fell to the ground while Sideswipe finally managed to get himself over to the girl and once again transformed to his holoform.

"Acirah!" He latched onto the girl causing her to fall back into the groaning Ratchets side who hissed at them to be careful. Acirah hissed as well as her wounds stung harshly. "You're alive! You're alive!"

She softly laughed at his affection and warmly accepted his embrace. "I'm okay Sides." She replied as he muttered over and over again that she was alive. His hands grasped her face so suddenly that it made her yelp when she suddenly found his lips on her own. Blushing furiously, Acirah quickly pushed away and glared at the bot. "Sideswipe!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Now's hardly the time!"

"Oh. So we can finish later?"

"S-Sideswipe!"

"...Why not now?"

"... are you really asking me that!?"

"Please don't." Ratchet groaned. "I'd rather not have youngster's going at it against my frame."

"RATCHET!" Acirah yelped embarrassed, making the medic chuckle.

"Well I don't care." Sideswipe taunted before once more kissing the girl, making her yelp again. Sideswipe in all honestly didn't care, their human was alive and his spark was filled with glee!

"Damn it Sides, this isn't a romance movie!" She pushed away again.

"It could be." He gave a cheeky grin and a wiggle of his eyebrow's before yelping when Sunstreaker's holoform hand cuffed his head.

"Idiot." Sunny muttered before looking heatedly at Acirah, the girl going silent at his look. "Don't do that again."

"Okay..."

He hugged her to him, much more gently then Sideswipe, and closed his eye's as he relished the ALIVE feel of her. His eye's almost pricked with what the fleshy's called as tears but he fought them back. There wasn't a need... he'd almost lost her- no THEY'D almost lost her but she came back to them... she was okay. Wounded, but okay.

"Don't do it again." He murmured once more.

Acirah closed her eye's, nuzzled to his chest. "I wont.."

"Why does he get all the affection!?" Sideswipe complained loudly before all but glomping the both of them and picking them up in a big bear hug.

"SIDES!" They both shouted before Acirah laughed and Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Not to interrupt your little..." Ratchet hissed in pain. "Reunion... but I need a little assistance here."

"Oh!" Acirah shoved the two off of her and limped her way to Ratchets face. "Are you hurt too badly Ratchet?" She ever so carefully patted his cheek in worry.

"I'll be fine." He chuckled fondly to the girl he started thinking of as a daughter.

"Did we just get ditched for a medic?" Sideswipe loudly complained.

"The doctor's always get all the action." Sunstreaker dramatically sighed.

"That's it! Sunny I wanna be a doctor for Halloween." Sideswipe said as he punched his palm determinedly.

"Idiot, I'd be the doctor, you can be the nurse."

"Only if Acirah could play too." Sideswipe snickered suggestively.

"You two are horrible." Acirah grumbled.

"Sunstreaker, I need you to Comm Jolt, my comm link is down." Ratchet ordered with an exasperated sigh.

Sunstreaker did just that and before long Jolt managed to appear near their sides and helped Ratchet heal his wounds while Sideswipe pulled Acirah away with Sunstreaker's help. They managed to pull her away a decent way's before looking at her.

"What?"

"Strip."

"W-what?!"

"You need your abdomen wrapped." Sideswipe stated.

"Oh and you two are qualified doctor's now?" She inquired. "Sorry but no costume will-"

"No, but you need to at least wrap your wounds before you bleed to death." Sunstreaker grumbled. "And besides, me and Sides used to have to dress each others wounds back home."

"Fine." She rolled her eye's, daring not question what he'd meant. She then shed off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her pants and a sports bra. The twins stared for a moment, not because they were awestruck by seeing more of her form then they thought they would (AHEM) but because of the amount of wounds on her body.

"Shit Acirah..."

"Just hurry up! The battle's not over yet." She mumbled before hissing as Sideswipe helped tend to her abdominal wounds and Sunstreaker wrapped some leg wounds.

( **An; CALM DOWN READERS! I see those Lenny faces you're giving and those naughty thoughts flowing through your mind at the thought of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tending to your 'wounds' as if they were playing doctor. I'm totally not imagining that. Nope. You guys are. Shameeeeeeee. SHAMEEEEEEEEE. -waggles finger-** )

When the two helped her bandage up, she shoved her cloths back on and grabbed her weapons. She'd given up wondering why the injuries she had hadn't crippled her yet. Perhaps it was pure adrenaline? Maybe it was some weird after effect of the talk with the Primes? After all Sam was wounded too and she could spy him running about to keep safe with Mikaela while the bots tried diminishing the Con numbers. Before she could ask Sunstreaker and Sideswipe where everyone was, a snarl was heard and two more con's broke through the line of defense once again.

"Sunny! Sides!" She cried out and the two transformed, lunging quickly to battle to protect her with a quick order to stay by Ratchet. This order to her proved useless as an echoing battle cry reached her.

"RAHHHHHHH!"

Acirah swirled around at the shout and gasped as she saw both Megatron and the Fallen tag teaming Optimus and anger filled her. She peeked over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were too busy dispatching the con's to notice her edging her way away; before she took off in the direction of Optimus with her weapon, not noticing her guardian Flareup staring at her in shock and quickly following after.

...

...

...

"Die! Like your brothers!"

Optimus growled as he stood, firing his weapon into the Fallen's form before fallowing after as he flew back. "They were your brothers too!" Optimus smashed the Fallen into the wall of some ruins and crumbled it more, punching him and circling around him only for Megatron to leap from a higher point onto his body with a battle cry of his own.

With a Grunt Optimus activated flight mode (grasping the two he was fighting) and took off in hopes to shake them, spinning out of control with both Megatron and the Fallen only to slam into yet another wall.

The Prime was quick to stand but so was Megatron and the two met with guns and sword and went tumbling and rolling about before standing once more. Optimus stepped back at Megatron's swipe of the sword to his chest and grunted when he was struck with gunfire before he grabbed onto Megatron's arm and twisted it back, almost to the point of breaking.

The Prime slammed a fist down, sending the Decepticon to the ground and before Megatron was able to get up, Optimus slammed his face into the grainy sand and left him to find the Fallen who, at the moment, was the bigger threat.

With a snarl Megatron rose, fully intent on following after his brother when a gleam caught his optics from of the ruin pillars. "Who is there?" The Con snarled with a raised weapon. "Who dare's think they can challenge me?"

When Acirah had left in pursuit of Optimus, she was startled to find Flareup following her. But when they met the two didn't speak as her bot turned into her alt form and help her race off to her destination. Now one would think a Guardian would lead their charge AWAY from battle, but Flareup could sense this deep need within Acirah to do something and it just felt like the right thing to do. However unexplainable this feeling was, the femme Autobot embraced it and now remained hidden behind a pillar after setting Acirah up on the perfect perch she needed in order to take her role as a sniper.

It was the gleam of her weapon that caught the Decepticon leaders gaze and lured him over to squash the nuisance that thought they could take him of all people on.

When Acirah had heard his voice she forced herself to remain still, ignoring the shiver going down her spine as the pure terror that had filled her in their previous meeting reawakened and shook her to the core. But Acirah tried her best to ignore this feeling and forced herself to remain in position... when Megatron snarled and closed in Flareup made sure to be ready and lay in wait for her perfect opportunity to attack. This plan, though not full proof and could very well lead to an early grave, was just enough for Optimus to continue his battle with the fallen without any interruption.

They were the decoy.

"You think you can take me on puny insect?" Megatron spat as he aimed his weapon to where the human was. "A witless worm like you could never dare to hope to even so much as scratch my frame." For emphasis Megatron ran a claw from his other servo down his own body and sneered as he practically heard her cringing at the high pitch squeal of the metal.

"Maybe not her, but me." Flareup rounded the corner with her own weapon raised and shot the leader of the enemy faction, sending the startled mech slamming into a wall and falling back to the ground.

"You... pitiful femme." Megatron growled as he stood back up with a snarl. "You dare challenge me!?"

"Flareup!" Acirah screamed as the large hulking con plowed into the lithe bot, his large clawed servo easily wrapping around her neck.

Flareup wheezed and struggled, letting out a small scream as pressure was quickly applied to her throat. The cries of her charge calling to her went unnoticed by Megatron as he had no worry for the little insect. "Give me that!" His other free hand ripped off Flareups weapon and sent it flying to the side and Acirah quickly fired at Megatron's arm. The place she shot wouldn't harm him but it was enough to put his attention on her.

"No!" Flareup choked out as her leg jerked up and managed to plant itself on his chest, giving her just enough strength to forcefully shove herself out of the cons grasp.

Annoyed with both the femme and the human, Megatron quickly fired at Acirah's hiding spot and took glee as she went flying ff of the pillar into the air and as the Autobot cried out to her. Flareup lunged then, throwing hit after hit to him but Megatron was the second strongest in the Decepticon forces, The Fallen being the top. With that, Megatron easily blocked any and all hits before he sent one back as well and the power of his punch slammed her into the wall and following through with more slams of his fist and blade.

He need not his cannon, not yet. First, he would teach this femme a lesson she wont soon forget... And he would do so until she WISHED she was dead.

Acirah, when her perch had exploded, had flown through the air and landed harshly upon the ground with a loud pained scream. All the air left her body and for a moment she lay there trying to catch her breath, gasping and coughing before curling into a ball. The fall had jarred her already painful wounds and she desperately wanted to just be finished with the fight... she wanted to be back on base trying to keep from Sideswipe as he shamelessly flirted with her, as Sunstreaker avoided her every now and then when she couldn't seem to figure out why he kept pushing her away (though she loved knowing why he had done that now, she still wished to be... home.) She'd even take Ironhide's harsh training over this!

Yet the cry from her guardian anchored her back to the current situation and Acirah shoved herself up in time to see Megatron beating her guardian into the ground. Alarmed and panicked, Acirah shoved herself up to her feet despite all the pain raging through her and with a desperate cry she searched for her weapon only to realize with a horrified expression that the weapon was smashed to bits underneath Megatron's feet.

Frantically searching for a way to get to the con before her, her eye's swept around her and landed on Flareups discarded cannon and her heart pounded. A memory of the bots venomously refusing to allow human's usage of their weapons floated around in her mind but Acirah decided she didn't care. She'd take the brunt of Optimus' anger or disappointment later but for now she would save her guardian!

Scrambling over, Acirah grasped the cannon and she stared at it uncertain, fear raging through her at the prospect of the alien technology. She didn't know how to use it, not in the slightest now could she even find the trigger, but there was a small opening and it wasn't where the blasts were supposed to come out. Apprehension rising, Acirah decided to act on instinct and (perhaps not the BEST idea ever) shoved her hand into the opening in hopes to possibly feel for a trigger to somehow fire the weapon. This probably was the worst decision she'd ever had as the weapon hummed to life and suddenly the interior of the metal conformed to her hand, wrapping up through the opening she'd stuck her hand through and over her arm.

Panicked, She tried shoving it off in a decision that she did NOT want to do this anymore but it wouldn't come off and Acirah withheld a scream as the metal suddenly sank into her arm. She could feel the metal harshly biting into her skin and her eye's began to tear up from the pain as it was like a thousand needles stabbing her simultaneously. Curled within herself, Acirah screamed for all she was worth as the metal began to climb up her am and part of her was wondering if this metal was going to devour her whole when the harsh metal stopped at the bandages that Sam had placed on her arm. With a rough jab, the metal pierced the bandage and made its way into her wound and she screamed all the more as it dug through her skin and latched onto her bone.

Suddenly the weapon whirred to life and with a wail of pain she lifted the heavy object just as she spotted Megatron slamming Flareup's body against the ruins wall and a loud intimidating growl let lose as he aimed his gun at her chest where her spark lay. Acirah begged and pleaded with God and also to the Primes for this weapon to work! Despite the agonized pain of the metal sinking farther into her skin, she raised it to aim and wildly began to imagine tearing the con to bits for touching her guardian!

Suddenly the weapon heated up and she cried out as a shot fired, sending her slamming back into a pillar from its recoil and watching as her shot hit Megatron's hand that caused him to roar in fury and hiss in pain before turning to her. His optic's were shocked at what he saw and he took a step back just as she fired again, this time it hit his chest and sent him back right as a familiar yellow scout joined the fray with an angry whir!

Bumblebee had heard all the screams and with a double side glance to make sure Sam was okay, he'd taken off towards the screams before seeing Acirah and Flareup fighting against Megatron. Imagine his shock when he spotted the human girl sporting one of their weapons and getting it to work! But he couldn't worry about that right now, and with that thought he lunged to protect Flareup.

When Bumblebee landed onto Megatron, he angrily grasped at the leader's arm that Optimus previously wounded and with his angered state, Bumblebee managed to rip it clean off. (Again thanks to Optimus for already wounding the arm and weakening it.) Megatron roared in pain and flung the scout back, fully intent on following through with a blast of his own with his remaining arm only to freeze as Acirah gave a battle cry.

The weapon Acirah had, it wasn't strong enough! She cursed in her mind; pleading for a stronger shot, for more power and shoving all the desperation to help her bot and Bumblebee though herself before suddenly the weapon on her arm began to warm up and whir louder. It got hotter and hotter as if burning her arm through and through and when she thought she couldn't handle any more of the burn, the weapon fired.

A large flaming ball shot from the alien weapon, flying through the air and slamming into the side of Megatron's face. The warlord cried out as the side of his face all but melted off from the blast and the strength of another to his abdomen threw him into a crumbled building and to the ground on the other side, coughing up energon.

Panic rose through him, panic and untamed fury. The con snarled loudly before opening any and all Decepticon comm links for back up! He was done playing with this human and the two bots. "STARSCREAM!" He bellowed out as Bumblebee was quick to pick up Flareup and Acirah and retreating to a safe vantage point.

"RAH!" Optimus lunged back towards the fallen, firing multiple shots that made the con fly to the wall and fallowing through with his blade, slicing a part of the Decepticon's chin off.

He snarled and managed to latch onto Optimus' arm, tossing him back and gripping at his helm before ripping off one of the jet's that had been transplanted onto him and slamming it into Optimus' side. Acting quickly, The Fallen took his weapon *a staff* to stab the last Prime and finish him off, but Optimus predicted this and latched on as well and swung him around, stealing the staff.

"You picked the wrong planet!" Optimus shouted as he took the staff and rammed it through the Fallen's helm. "Give me your face!" He slammed the mech to the wall and with a grunt, he ripped the weapon back and tearing a part of his face off with the pull.

A monstrous gurgle sounded before the Fallen staggered away and between ancient Egyptian structures to escape and peered though in search for his pupil to help him, but Optimus was quick to fallow and grasped his shoulder. He reared his fist back and with an all mighty punch, Optimus slammed his clenched servo through the mech's chest and ripped out his spark.

"I rise." Optimus growled as the once powerful mech faded from life. "You. Fall." The Prime watched as the body of the Fallen fell to the floor, not noticing he was being watched.

"No!" Megatron spat energon, observing from a distance and hidden from sight, growling in anger. "No..." The Prime had destroyed his 'master' and a panic filled him. There was no way he could survive a battle with the prime, and as if on Que, his cowardly second in command appeared.

"Not to... call you a coward... Master." Starscream began. "But... sometimes cowards _do_ survive." And with that he began backing away, not bothering to wait to see if Megatron would fallow before transforming and zooming off.

"This... this isn't over!" Megatron snarled as he glared at his mortal enemy who now stood over the body of the Fallen. He then turned his gaze to where Bumblebee had taken Acirah and Flareup and more fury filled him, more specifically as he stared at the human femme. "This. Is. Not. Over." And he transformed, taking off after his cowardly second in command.

Indeed, he would return and he would make them pay! He would not stop until he listened to the dying screams of the human girl! And of the femme!

With the sight of their leader fleeing battle, any other con fighting fled as well and the soldiers surrounding the area began to cheer and raise their guns to the sky. Their victory cry reaching Optimus who began to make his way back and watching as everyone regrouped. Ratchet was chuckling with Jolt as the younger of the two helped patch the older one, Sideswipe and Sunny were thoroughly scolding Acirah as she sat next to Flareup who was equally being scolded by Bumblebee. Chromia and Ironhide where embracing, Arcee bringing back the Chevy twins who stumbled in embarrassment as some bots cheered for their success in taking on the large Constructicon at the base of the Pyramid and for keeping Leo and Simmons safe. Judy and Ron were holding each other, both crying from all the stress and relief.

Sam and Mikaela were embracing as well, relieved and happy that the other was okay while she gently ran her hands down the nape of his neck.

"It took all of this for you to tell me you loved me." She spoke to him, recalling his admission when he had been revived.

Sam smiled gently before replying. "You said it first." he reminded her, after all it was her voice that helped lead him back.

Mikaela laughed as Ron and Judy came up to the two, all embracing the other.

Simmons and Leo came back to them next as the sun set, the remaining soldiers (Will and Epps included) welcoming them back and shaking their hands before leading them all to medical crews. It was at this time that Flareup was being healed by Jolt, her body glitching and voice crackling like electricity. "I-It's o-ov-ver." She vented painfully, Megatron having done a number on her.

Bee warbled in worry next to her, trying to keep her to stay resting and not strain herself with speaking. This warmed the femmes spark as she shyly nodded her head to him.

"N-no." Acirah mumbled as a soldier helped her up and a human medic began checking her over. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were keeping an eye on their disobedient human from the back. "It's just the beginning."

...

...

...

"End transmission."

There, in a safe distance away beside the Fallens body hidden by smoke and fire, three humans stood decked out in battle gear from head to toe and a gas mask obscuring any and all view of their features. One pulled their large hand back with their binocular's and ended what seemed to be a recorder and a camera.

"Sending the load."The other said and waved in the air behind them, just as an armored helicopter flew up into the air with a large unknown load attached to it before flying off.

The final person then turned to their own binocular's and a deep, dark amused chuckle left them. "Just the beginning indeed."

...

...

...

 ** _HAI GUYS! OMG THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I hope you ALL Love this VERY big treat because this is like 7,760 words long. Mkay? Thats like... a lot. a lot a lot! lol... But yes I hope you enjoyed because it took me a while to finish and I started it yesterday! So lemme know what you all think, how I did? I know I'm not the best with battle scenes but yeah... I even used the movie for fighting help! In some scenes anyway... like legit I had it playing on the side so I could observe how they fought and I thought the change with who fought Megsy was a nice change! And le gasp! Who's the mystery dude at the end? Gotta keep reading to find out! Well... when I update that is. Have a good day!_**


	25. Vacation part 1

"And Further more-"

Acirah cringed, it had been only 24 hours since everyone had returned to base and things were... well bad. Firstly, Galloway was infuriated at having been dropped out of the plane and so currently he was screaming at Lennox and the others in the main hangar, secondly, all the injured were being tended to more thoroughly and looked after while they sorted all the chaos out with the government on the recent battle with the Decepticon's, Thirdly, Optimus was swamped with dealing with said government now that Megatron was revived, Fourthly, Acirah and Flareup were currently getting their ears (well her ears and Flareups audio receivers as they called them) chewed out by Ratchet for their recklessness.

Although to be honest, Acirah kind of tuned him out after a while... Currently she was pondering how much redder his holoform's face could get then it already was as he continued his half yelling rants. Her and Flareup had lost track of the amount of time it had been since he started and the two would occasionally share looks.

Really, she had to say his face was almost tomato red in his anger at them. Since they were safe and it was clear for him to scream at them without the threat of the Decepticon's attacking mid rant and all...

"ACIRAH BYRNES!"

She flinched, being brought back to reality and gave Ratchet the most sheepish smile she could muster. "Yes?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?!"

Say yes! Was her initial thought, but against her better judgement she shook her head and watched as Ratchet's face reached tomato red. "Sorry Ratchet... its just... Something I had to do. I can't explain it, or find the right words. But I couldn't just let them keep beating on him." She said with a scolding look making Ratchet blink at her. "All of the other Autobot's were busy keeping to Optimus' command, to protect the humans and earth in which the Decepticon's were threatening. But... Though he gave the command, who'd watch over Optimus? I understand he's fully capable of protecting himself, but damn it Ratchet he's not God! He needed help and I provided help where I could... as a distraction to give him the leverage he needed."

"And I helped." Flareup pitched in from her side. "I could not let my charge go on her own and felt it right in my spark that we went... I understand you are disappointed on my decision but-"

"..."

"And if I died in the line of fire then I died the death of a soldier." Acirah breathed. "Back when I thought that... that my team had been destroyed and that it was my fault... and everyone looked at me a certain way, it was Optimus who stayed kind even despite suspicions he may have had... It was Optimus who helped convince everyone to let me stay. I owe him everything Ratchet."

Ratchet stared at the female soldier as she continued on, the genuinity in her voice startled him as did what she was telling him. He had no idea how she had felt about this all, but right here and right now as he listened to the emotion in her voice, he could see it really meant a lot to her.

"It was him that made sure I was protected, who gave me two pain in the ass but loyal bots who I've come to care about far more then I'd like to admit, and it was Optimus who gave me the chance to redeem myself to the world... and because of Optimus I was given the chance to be reunited with the team I once thought were out of my grasp forever..."

"I had no idea you felt as such..."

Acirah gasped and turned around to see Optimus standing beside the door. "O-Optimus! S-sir! You've returned from your meeting. I-"

Optimus held up his hand and shook his head, silencing her. "I am grateful for how you feel Mrs Byrnes and glad to have helped you so." He started with a small and gentle smile, but the look in his eye's told her that he had something to discuss as he looked at both her and Flareup. "I am eternally grateful for both of your assistance as well, however it is because of that; that I tell you this now. Both the general and I have come to an agreement to give both of you time off to recuperate."

"Recuperate?" Flareup repeated in question. "Sir are you sayin-"

"We believe the two of you need a little... vacation as humans say." Optimus continued with a small smile.

"O-Optimus sir, I must decline." Acirah started only to yelp when suddenly Ratchet caught her ear in his finger. "O-Ouch! Who taught you that!?" She squealed much to the medics amusement at the discovery.

"Oh-ho-ho no you don't young lady!" She cringed at the sharp pinch in her ear that he held and gave a whine to which made the suddenly sadistic medic smirk. "I've seen the extent of both your injuries and you need time to recuperate, that means NO fighting or training! And as much as I'd like to confine the BOTH of you to my med bay, I have too much work to do then to babysit!"

"Babysi- OUCH!" She cringed when he twisted a bit more. "You're sadistic!"

"It's better then wrenches."

Everyone turned to a sheepish Sideswipe, who had been listening in with Sunstreaker, and spoken up when he wasn't supposed to. "Good job idiot." Sunstreaker groaned at the disapproving look sent their way. "It's call eaves dropping not an open discussion. You're supposed to be quiet."

Acirah glared over to the golden bot, the two sharing a dirty look. Ever since what happened on the battle field Sunstreaker had been incredibly angry with her for what she did and she had been angry at his bad attitude.

"So how long is this... recuperation going to last?" Sideswipe questioned, not paying attention to the tension. "And who's going to watch Acirah?"

"I will." Flareup voiced as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're injured." Sunstreaker pointed out, tearing his glare from Acirah. "If a Decepticon attacks then how do you expect to protect her?"

"Are you questioning my capabilities as-"

"Yeah I am." Sunstreaker snapped and Acirah scowled at the sudden tension rising.

"Sunstreaker." The stern tone from his leader made him lessen his intense glare that was fixated on Flareup. "That is quite enough."

"Sunny." The bot snapped his attention to Acirah and ever so slightly softened for a moment before returning to his frustrated look. "Flareup is my guardian, I don't appreciate how you're treating her. "Sunstreaker looked annoyed but before he could speak she continued. "I get that you are worried-."

"Who said that? I'm not worried." He denied, even though everyone knew he was. This just made her all the more aggravated. She already knew how he felt, he had been quite clear so there was no point in hiding anything anymore. Habit or not.

"Really?" She questioned with a narrowed gaze.

"..." He said nothing, only semi wavering under her glance before forcing himself not to cave in.

"Well then I guess since you're not 'worried' then you should have no problem with me gone and out of the way will you?"

Sunstreaker blinked and was about to protest but Acirah shoved herself from Ratchet and looked to her guardian. "Good going." Sideswipe muttered only to get rammed in the gut by Sunstreaker's elbow.

As Acirah went to leave she paused when a government official stood at the door, ignoring the bots, and once noticed walked up to Acirah who curiously looked at them before she was handed a few papers. After the transaction they nodded to her before leaving in silence, much to the confusion of everyone else in the room.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't believe it." Acirah murmured as she read over the papers.

"What's the matter?"

"My mother... my birth mother left me the farm." She breathed, her mind snapping back to the memories that the ancient Primes had forced to the surface. "I thought... I thought that father had this place burned down..."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Ratchet questioned curiously while Optimus discreetly nodded to the official that paused at the door last minute.

"After mother died in combat father wasn't the same." Acirah murmured. "H-he was ill in the head and was taken away for quite some time... I was left with a nanny of sorts and when he was cleared to be released he up and packed everything before moving us far away and into the city..."

"Where you met Crane." Sideswipe spat the name as if he wanted to throw up.

"Yeah..." She nodded before suddenly looking over to Optimus and Ratchet. "Excuse me I... I need a minute."

When the bots nodded to her, she left the medical bay to get a breather. She couldn't believe it, the lost will of her mother had been found! She felt tears pricking her eye's before glancing up at the roof and uttering a small 'I miss you' for her mother's spirit in heaven before she hugged the paper to her that had the deed to the house and property with her name on it. After a moment of silence, she swore she vaugly heard Ratchet congratulating Optimus on finding the Will.

Sneaky Autobot...

"-ou going to do?"

Acirah tilted her head confused for a second before turning around the corner and spying William Lennox and Epps talking. And as she listened in, a plan formed in her head.

"I'm not sure but the house needs to be debugged. Think I'll just take Sarah and Annabell to a hotel for now or something..."

"No way man." Epps denied. "Come over to my house, we'll be glad to have you."

"You know I cant." Will denied. "You've got enough on you're plate as it is."

"Sir?"

The two turned to see Acirah standing there.

"Acirah! You little rascal were you listening in?" Epps greeted with a grin.

She smiled sheepishly before clearing her throat and beginning the explanation of her idea.

...

...

...

"Say what now?" Sideswipe gaped as Optimus hummed in thought.

"I do not see a problem with it." The Autobot leader replied much to the twins protest.

While Acirah had been listening to William and Epps speaking she had the idea of allowing Will and his family to stay at her new found home while whatever issues with his home were fixed. Though he was against it at first, she informed the only pay she'd require is extra hands helping fix up the place but other then that it was free. Much cheaper then a hotel, and while he was unsure at first it was also suggested that Ironhide and Flareup could stay there freely as it was far from any prying eye's.

After much talking and debated arguing, Will conceded to the idea and with that he left to speak with Mooreshower and make a call to his wife to talk about the idea while Acirah spoke with Optimus.

"Wait a second, why can't we go with Acirah?" Sideswipe questioned Optimus.

"Ironhide is Williams guardian Sides." Acirah pointed out with a somewhat sly smile. "And Lennox was going home anyway so we both know Ironhide would be with him unless ordered otherwise. That fixes your 'worry' of Flareup not being enough. Who better to help guard then a weapons specialist?"

Sunstreaker narrowed his eye's at her but she turned her back to him, thoroughly annoyed with the golden bot. Over the time from the battle till now he'd been extremely cross with Flareup and her for what they did and Acirah was finally having enough of his attitude.

"And not to mention you guy's are needed here in case of Decepticon activity." She added, nodding to Optimus as he excused himself when another government official needed to speak with him. "being that you don't have a charge."

"Thank the Allspark for that." Sunstreaker growled lowly making Acirah glare at him. "They're all troublesome and idiotically run into danger." Yes, perhaps he was taking it to far but frag it all he was angry at his little squishy for placing herself into danger moments after being revived from being DEAD! She had no idea how that effected both him and Sideswipe. He was elated she was alive, but also angry. Not to mention her guardian did not do very well in guarding her at all and encouraged her dangerous actions.

"Then its a good thing FLAREUP is my guardian!" Acirah spat, having enough. "Flareup lets go. I need to pack and get out o here."

Flareup stared long and hard at Sunstreaker, making sure he saw her displeased expression before slowly following her charge. "Do not forget to inform Rurik and the rest of the team and rescue Jolt from Wheelie." Her fading voice reminded Acirah who was spewing angered words that echoed down the hall.

As soon as Acirah left the room, Ratchet turned to glare at Sunstreaker as well who shifted uncomfortably. "Good going." Ratchet repeated Sideswipe's earlier words. "When are you going to tell that poor child about you and Sideswipe being spark twins?"

"That's our business." Sunstreaker replied.

"It's my business too." Ratchet threatened. "If you hurt that girl so help me I'll-"

"We'd never!" Sideswipe said insulted. "It's just... we want to get a little closer to her and... well not seem so weird. Humans are so sensitive."

"Yes. They are." Ratchet added, though meaning it more for Sunstreaker to hear. "You cannot treat her like a child Sunstreaker."

"I'm not." He replied. "Do you have any idea how we felt when..."

"No." Ratchet cut him off. "And perhaps she doesn't know the extent of those feelings either. Perhaps it is time you TOLD her how you felt. I understand you told her some of how you felt before the battle, but how is she supposed to understand what her actions did to you both if you do not talk to her about it? Instead you use your anger and put her down in an attempt to push her away from you because what she did hurt you."

"..."

"He's got a point Sunny."

Sunstreaker sighed, utterly aggravated with the whole situation, before turning and leaving the med bay and leaving his brother and doctor. "He's got a lot to learn." Ratchet grumbled, turning to Sideswipe.

"He'll get there." Sides grinned sheepishly. "Despite how he may act, Acirah's the only femme who ever really gave him the time of day. Back home, they only really hung around us for our good looks." He boasted for a moment causing Ratchet to snort and ask 'what good looks?' but Sideswipe ignored the jib. "Sunny's just adjusting still. Don't worry, With how Acirah's changing I think she'll put him in place."

Ratchet began to chuckle and his optics gave a mischievous twinkle. "I'd like to see that. Now get out of my Medbay! I have work to do."

"Yeah yeah." Sideswipe waved him off before taking off after his brother.

...

...

...

"Whoa nice digs."

"Quiet scrap drone."

"Don't tell me what to do you Autoboob!"

"Auto- Why you little-"

"Guys!" Acirah sighed as she shared an annoyed glance with Will Lennox.

"Autoboob's new." Will commented making Acirah try to hold back her laugh.

"They'll never get along." She replied, watching as the holoform of Ironhide was chasing Wheelie through out the yard.

The group had left that morning, her giving a good bye to Sides and glare to Sunstreaker who she was still angry with, before informing her team to stay with the Autobot's and finish their briefing. Despite the time that passed there was still much to discuss on what her team had found out after all this time in captivity. But Acirah knew after it was all sorted out she'd have to take her position as (she swallowed nervously at the thought) the new leader of the Alpha Squad. They'd just arrived to her home, the home left to her by her birth mother, when Wheelie had to comment. The little exCon had ridden with Ironhide and Will and lets say they weren't to happy dealing with him on the way there...

Looking up to her new... home, Acirah took a deep breath and allowed herself to be sucked into memories long since thought of. She closed her eye's and let the distant winds travel through her ears (Ignoring the cries of Wheelie who was now being pounded on by Ironhide) and she felt herself get lost in memory. She could hear her mother's voice calling from the kitchen, her father's loud obnoxious laughing at the television program that was on while Grandfather's pipe could be smelled from his office in the home. She remembered the warm sun beating down on her skin as she ran around the yard playing by herself and then looking over the distant hill wondering what her friend was up to and if she could sneak off to play with him.

Snapping her eye's open, Acirah whirled around (ignoring the odd glance Will gave her) to peer over to the distant hill that was only slightly obscured by and abundance of tree's... to the direction the barn was. Her heart pounded within her and she wondered if- if his body was still there.

"Uh, Acirah? You alright?"

Turning back, Acirah nodded and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm... fine." She said hesitantly before shaking her head. "I'm fine." This time more sternly.

"AHH! HELP ME Master Cirah!"

Acirah yelped when she suddenly went crashing into the ground, Wheelie scrambling over and basically underneath her for protection. Acirah grunted in annoyance but before she could scold him Ironhide's holoform crashed over them seconds later making her squeal out at the added weight. "IRONHIDE!" Acirah shouted in aggravation.

"Give me the little fragger!"

"Get off! You're H-heavy!"

"Yeah Ironaft!"

"What did you call me you runt?!"

"Get offffffffffffff!"

"Ironhide!" Will laughed at the sight as Acirah attempted to wrestle the aggravated Autobot off of her to protect Wheelie, whom of which Acirah babied a lot now that he thought of it...

"Ironhide you're heavy!"

"That's Commander to you Maggot."

"I'M ON VACATION DAMNIT!" Frustration rising, Acirah lifted her foot and planted it on Ironhide's iron abdomen and pushed with all her strength.

Not paying attention, and not being prepared, Ironhide was tossed off of her by her foot and growled as she gave a laugh to his face before picking up Wheelie and fleeing inside. Will gave a laugh at this before getting his things from the shaking alt form of Ironhide while his holoform dispersed. William Lennox then carried the things inside, eager to get them to the room before leaving to go pick up Sarah and Annabell from shopping (Ironhide had refused to go shopping, he shuttered at the thought, with the girls) While Flareup teased Ironhide via comm link.

Once Inside, Will stared at the nice house and at Acirah who was looking at old photo's that looked as pristine as when they still lived there. Which was odd if you asked her, because one would assume they'd be dusty from time of neglect. "I don't understand." She voiced.

"What?"

"I haven't been here since I was young... why does everything look so-"

"Good day madam." The sudden voice made Acirah shriek and Will tensed at the new person.

However the sound of her shriek caused Ironhide and Flareup to immediately come in, Ironhide quickly making his way to stand in front of Acirah and Will while Flareup blocked the door. "Who are you?" Ironhide demanded Cooley.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth." The man introduced and Acirah took in his looks even more, She noted with familiarity of the whitish gray hair, the old but gentle blue eye's that sat beside the old crinkles on his aged face.

"Mr Alfred!" Acirah grinned, moving from Ironhide's protection and hugging onto the man who chuckled warmly.

"It has been a while hasn't it Mrs Byrnes?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Acirah?"

"At least once more."

Acirah laughed before clinging to the elder male and then releasing him with a sorrowful smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Bruce?"

"Hold on a minute." Ironhide grunted, making the two turn to him. "Who is this man Acirah?"

"This is Alfred Pennyworth, He was my cousin's butler and guardian until my cousin..." Acirah paused with a sad look. "Passed away."

(An; Yes. I'm stealing him from Batman. I'm using the timeline of Bruce's Disappearance in Dark Knight Rises. With Bruce 'dead' Alfred wouldn't have anything to do no? So he went to the Byrnes, distant relatives to the Waynes.)

"How much family do you have?" Flareup questioned in an amused tone.

"Well..." Acirah thought for a moment. "My Grandmother Lillian Wayne was the sister of Martha, who married Thomas Wayne and had Bruce, and Lillian married my grandfather Adam. The two had my mother Amara who married my father Brandon who ended up having me but after My mother's death my father fell in love with my nanny Reanna and the two got married." Acirah informed, thinking to herself for a moment. "Alfred's been in the family for as long as I could remember, Mostly around the Wayne's but he would check on Lillian's children time to time."

"I do apologize for startling you." Alfred spoke as he looked over to her and then the group. "But I also hadn't expected so many people to be coming."

"You knew I was coming?" Acirah asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, a gentlemen by the name of Orion Pax informed me." He said, missing Ironhide's blink and then amused smirk.

Sneaky Prime.

"I see... Well then introductions are needed!" Acirah said, casting a worried gaze down to Wheelie who had transformed into his toy truck alt last minute. "This is William Lennox, he will be staying here for a little while with his wife and daughter."

"A pleasure to meet you." Alfred shook his hand.

"Same to you." Will said a bit awkwardly.

"This is Flar- AHEM excuse me, I had something in my throat. This is Flora with her comrade Ron."

"Pleasure." Flareup smiled, taking back on her alias as Flora.

Ironhide nodded gruffly, still tense around the stranger.

"How long are you staying Alfred?" Acirah wondered only to pause at his look.

Flareup looked to Ironhide and he her as the two began to speak to each other, this definitely was putting a damper in the plans. They'd have to stay hidden with the unknown human around and with what they were listening to it appeared to be a long time that the human male would be around...

: _I don't like this_ : Ironhide grouched over a Private Comm.

: _You don't have to._ : Flareup replied. : _This is Acirah's home now... we can't control who comes to it._ :

Ironhide spewed a few unintelligible grumbles for a moment before continuing. : _We'll have to maintain cover then, unless Decepticon's are spotted we will stay in disguise._ :

: _Agreed_ :

"- go pick up Sarah and Annabell." Ironhide caught the last of Will's sentence and cursed himself for not paying attention. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"What?" His reply made Will look at him funny.

"I said it's getting late and I know if we don't go prick up Sarah and Annabell I'll never hear the end of it. Neither will you." William repeated making Ironhide shutter at Sarah's wrath. Giving a nod, Ironhide led Will out with a brief farewell from Acirah.

Once the two were gone, Flareup informed Acirah she'd go outside for a bit and explore. With that, Acirah was alone with Alfred and she gave the idea to go and prepare the bedrooms. Acirah's home was a two story house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, an office with its own personal library, an attic, a basement, large dinning room and Kitchen, and Living room. The barn outside used to hold animals but was turned into a holding space for miscellaneous items. Working together and trying to catch up a little, Alfred and Acirah set to work on the rooms deciding Ron will get one room, Sarah and Will a room, Annabell, Alfred his usual room, and Flora would share with Acirah. Once finished, the duo went to the kitchen and proceeded to argue about who would be doing dinner. In the end Alfred prepared the dinner while Acirah gathered the needed food from the basement, when she returned and handed them to Alfred; Flora returned from her need to get out of the house and sat, chatting with the old man.

Acirah frowned, finding herself thrust into another memory... When she first met Bruce Wayne her cousin and the two got along really well. She remembered him trying to help teach her more techniques when he found out she was planning to go into the army after Highschool. She also remembered after her mother died, while her father recuperated, he wanted to send her to Bruce's to help heal... but Breanna had come back to them and despite them having no more pay for her to care for Acirah, she stayed anyway to help.

It was well into the night when everyone was once again reunited, Acirah being introduced to Sarah and cute little Annabell, and were currently chatting up a storm around the dinner table. Acirah laughed as Sarah told them the tale of how she and Will met, going on and on into detail of him trying to impress her (much to Will's embarrassment because it had ended up failing and making him look like an idiot) but despite the fail she fell for him still.

"What about you?" Sarah questioned, adjusting Annabell who giggled at the faces Will was making at her. "I don't know much about you dear."

Acirah shifted and coughed nervously. "I'm not that interesting."

"I'd like to know as well Mrs Byrne. I do find myself wanting to catch up." Alfred said with a smile.

"Well..." She started before moving in to tell Sarah and Alfred everything. "After mother died, father went into a depression. So did I... but father- he tried to hurt himself. Luckily my childhood nanny came around to check on us because she found him and had him admitted into the hospital and cared for me during the time of his... absence. With the death of my mother and the breakdown of my father, Grandfather had passed away in his sleep from the pain of loosing his daughter and basically his son in law."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry..." Alfred reached a hand out to hold Acirah's.

"When he was cleared for leave, father came home and spouted how he hated the house and everything it stood for. He went on a rampage and destroyed anything he could find. He then fired Breanna, my nanny, because we were moving and wouldn't have the money to keep her. But Breanna loved the family to much to leave and despite having no pay, she followed us and stayed with us every day. She took care of me, our home and our father who was still slightly unstable. Eventually father fell in love again and married Breanna. In Highschool I ended up meeting a boy named Raymond Lawrence. I was head over heals for him then, but would never tell him. We both made future plans to join the army together one day and lo and behold upon graduation we got into the army. I find it funny how we ended up on the same team together..." Acirah continued.

"That's cute, are you two together now?" Sarah asked with a smile, remembering how she married HER highschool sweat heart. She frowned when Acirah's face darkened and she shook her head, instantly Sarah regretted her question.

"I met someone in the city named Johnathan Crane but it didn't end well. Raymond met and fell in love with a medic named Jessica and they married and were due to have a child. But one day during a mission something went wrong. It was an ambush... and for the longest time I'd thought that they'd all died. All but me... I joined Williams group in the Army where I met Ron and Flora and eventually I discovered a few of my team had survived." Acirah spoke. "Raymond however... was not one of them."

Sarah gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. "I-I'm so sorry. That is a lot to go through." Sarah frowned. "And your so young..."

"Twenty one." Acirah smiled before sighing. "With the new's of some of my old team being alive... I will be assigned the new leader because I was Raymond's first choice should he or Jackson fall. I am... I'm nervous."

"I was to before I was promoted from my old position." Will spoke up with an assuring look. "You'll do fine."

"I wonder though." Alfred's voice caused everyone to look over to him. "Did you ever find anyone else after this Crane fellow?"

Acirah suddenly blushed and shook her head furiously, but Will, Ironhide and Flareup nodded with smirks.

"I see..." Alfred gave a teasing smile.

"She's got the twins back on base wrapped around her little finger." Ironhide gruffly said.

"N-no I don't!" She blushed more and glared to Ironhide in aggravation, but no one believed her.

That's okay, Alfred smiled, he was happy things were starting to look up for the girl. He'd been worried about her after all these years, worried she'd find herself in trouble like Bruce had before... He shook his head.

No. He wouldn't think about that. He would continue looking to the future, just as Master Wayne would.

After dinner, and MUCH arguing between both Alfred and Sarah about who would do the dishes, William and Ironhide began arguing about what to fix up first (As it was his payment for staying there) while both Sarah and Alfred cleaned the kitchen with Flareup laughing at how Sarah got her way in the end... for the most part. It was during this time that Acirah snatched up Wheelie's still transformed self and walked outside, wanting to get away for a while and patting Flareup's alt telling her she was going on a walk with Wheelie.

She exhaled in the now cool night air, staring up at the star's briefly while Wheelie jumped out of her grasp and onto the ground with a very loud satisfied groan.

"Oh man it feels good to stretch!" Wheelie complained, grumbling to himself for a moment.

"You should try staying in your alt for as long as the Autobot's do sometimes." She smiled at him before staring back up at the starry sky. You could see so many star's here, she thought to herself.

She remembered sitting with Steelgrip one night as he pointed out the star's and telling her the names of them from his planet, and it was that which made her look suddenly to the hill that obscured the view from the old run down barn that his cold body lay in. With that thought her heart suddenly started to hammer and Acirah found herself desperately wanting to go see him one more time. After all she hadn't seen him since she was small... would he still look the same? Would his body be rusted and falling apart through time of neglect?

"Hey, where are you going?" She hadn't noticed she was walking towards the direction, but she waved the exCon off.

"I just want to see something." She murmured before continuing on, ignoring the little con who followed her.

She walked through the gate to her home, through the tall grass that itched at her skin and up the hill. She maneuvered over fallen branches from the trees upon the hill, ignoring the complaining scrap drone as he struggled to keep up, and she slid down the downgrade of the hill, avoiding the deep mud puddles hidden along the downgrade. And after what seemed like hours of searching, though it be merely twenty minutes of walking, she found it. Acirah froze in her spot, gasping and panting as her heart beat harder and harder within her, very much terrifying her to the feel.

The old barn looked the same from the outside, the same old and worn walls and the same aged wood that creaked as her hand touched it. And like when she was younger her hear pounded as she pushed it open with a loud echoing creak. The inside however was different and Acirah gasped. Despite the normal cobweb ridden walls and the now crumpled furniture that once collected years of dust, despite the holes that normally leaked in the morning sun making the ground almost sparkle (now only showing the gentle light of the moon shining in) and the littered ground of old dead straw, there was one thing missing...

Where once an old and rusted army vehicle sat now was an empty area leaving no indications of anything ever being there, and yet the walls behind where his body had sat were completely broken, as if something smashed INTO the place and... taken him. "Steelgrip!" Acirah cried as she ran forward, as if expecting him to come forward from the shadow's and scare her as he had before when he played hide and seek with her in the woods farther in the distance. "W-who... who did this?" She collapsed to her knee's on the spot his body once lay, shocked and completely confused as to WHY his body was gone. She searched and, with another intake of shocked breath, she shifted through the particles of wood and lifted an old warn necklace that made her eye's widen and memories to flow within her.

Memories of back in school, they crafted items for ones they loved or for their friends. She'd made something for Steelgrip because he was her only friend, and to commemorate that she'd gotten a small child metal charm- a metal girl who looked like her on a Necklace for him and had painted it in class (Her art teacher making it so the paint never faded). She'd raced home with it, and she excitedly burst into the barn effectively startling the Decepticon. He'd stared at her for a moment, then to the offered Necklace and at first he denied it. Not needing such silly trinkets, but the look on her face made him quickly change his mind, that and the words she'd told him... that since his kind lived longer, if anything happened and he never saw her again he would always remember her by the necklace.

Touched by the child's gift, and words, He'd taken part of his metal that night while she slept, and melted it down into what he wanted... the next morning when she'd returned he held it out to her and watched as her eye's lit at the gift as he too said in case he ever had to leave her, that he'd never be forgotten so long as she had that trinket. She cried, and told him how much she loved him and his company before placing it on her neck with a grin before dancing around him happily.

"Whats that?" Wheelie's voice tore her from memory, but Acirah quickly shoved the necklace on and hit it.

"I-It's something I loved very much that got left behind." Was all she said as she shoved herself back up and from the ground, turning to look to the excon and then back to the rip in the wall. Her hand reached up to the necklace, ignoring Wheelie as he called to her in concern for her silence as she caressed the cool metal...

The cool metal of a charm that looked exactly like Steelgrip's Alternative form... Decepticon Insignia and all.

And she asked herself, while cursing to the sky, who could DARE disturb Steelgrip's grave?

...

...

...

Darkness echoed all around the room in which Megatron, lord of all Decepticon's, stood and observed the new... project. He sneered, thinking in his head how this plan would be FULL proof should it succeed. And it BETTER or the life of his new... partner would quickly end.

"Lord Megatron it is ready." A voice called, but he did not look to the voice, merely grinned madly as a stasis'd body of a warrior of his upon the ground began to twitch and jerk.

He watched as his warrior shot up with a feral snarl, eliciting scream's of the ones below him in reply. The soldier activated his weaponry and spoke in the native tongue as it spewed curses to the fleshy creatures around him. The warrior roared, smashing and slamming its body around to kill the beings that got to close and he could see the anger in his spark growing.

Its red optics spewed hatred, anger, cold indifference!

All clouding over confusion, loneliness and explainable pain deep within.

He watched his soldier as he ignored the appearance of more fellow Decepticon warriors entered to see what the noise was. The male warrior payed no heed to anything as he thrashed about in his anger. How dare the fleshy organic life of this pitiful planet so much as touch him? He sneered at their fear, laughed at their pain before freezing in his spot as a familiar voice of his one and only master rang out. "Welcome!" He flinched at the tone and turned immediately to attention, bowing low to the ground despite the pain he felt in doing so. "Back to the land of living." His master continued.

The con confusedly tilted his head in wonderment to what his lord was speaking of. Dead? He'd just landed on this... this organic world a while ago... had he died upon impact? He watched as his Master turned to a fleshy by his foot... no a creature? The thing was half flesh and half robotic? What monstrosity was that?

"You have done well so far." Megatron began. "It would seem that your experimentation worked and I look forward to more- future successes."

The monstrosity of whatever the creature below his master was, merely nodded with his sinister smile still in place and looked back him with a gleam in his hardened steely grey organic optics. Then it turned, barking out what he assumed to be order's to the rest of the fleshy things that survived and left with them, leaving him before his master and fellow comrades.

Upon father inspection, however, the warrior noted how his master now had new scar's that littered his body, as if he tried but could not get them fixed. None, however, were as bad as the scar on his faceplates that suggested he took blaster fire to his head and barely survived it. And then the other was large indention's and messed up metal and wire on his chassis where his spark lay almost dangerously exposed (only laying underneath the base of his protoform). Someone must have violently shot blaster fire into his Master with the intention to destroy his spark, but the shot fell short before it finished the job.

"I welcome you back to your... home." Megatron continued. "However, I will not return you again should you fall so pathetically once more."

He tilted his helm again, not quite recalling his 'death' as his master spoke. He was uncertain how he got where he was, but still he nodded in agreement to his Masters words.

"Come." Megatron demanded with a Cheshire smile, more sinister then the 'human' before. "Steelgrip."

And Steelgrip arose from his kneeling position to follow his leader, not noticing the jingle of a charm that sat within the confines of his armor.

...

...

...

 ** _OMG I AM DONE! THAT TOOK FOREVER! So... YES Steelgrip is alive! But wait what? He doesn't remember anything since his landing on earth? DUN DUNN DUNN! This took me forever to plan out but there will be a few more Vacation chapter's before Acirah and Flareup are returned to duty! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter andddddd Tune in Next time on  
_**

 ** _Transformers; The Unwanted Soldier_**

 ** _"Vacation *Part 2*"_**


	26. Authors note PLEASE READ!

Hey my ever so faithful and patient readers, I've decided that I'm not satisfied with this story. I feel it could be MUCH better. So In a while here I'll be taking it down and rewritting it. I wont change the whole thing, but I feel I dont have enough character depth and involvement and just... Idk I feel it could be better. So I'll be rewritting it. I've got some of the rewrite already up on my Wattpad, Wolfette91, but till I have more I won't post it on here. I'm trying to work on my stories and get them all up but just bleck, so much going on rn. Anway, sorry and love you all.


End file.
